Punishment Island
by zaki-kun
Summary: i was bored so i made a new story... disclaimer: i don't own mai hime or mai otome and the school in this story. being stranded on island would make you think twice on the things you've grown accustomed to. love is not an exception to that. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1: accident?

* * *

Chapter 1: accident?

"We'll be landing to Japan in a few hours, please take a rest milady." A strong pleading voice said.

She looked up to the man dressed in a black suit and wearing black shades with her crimson colored eyes. A girl with tanned colored, waist long hair smiled at the man; a smile that she usually gives to anyone, a façade.

"Ookini for the update Lei-san." She said in a kyoto-ben accent. She looked at the glass window and saw the blue atmosphere and down was the blue vast ocean. "I missed Japan already." She added.

Shizuru Fujino, sole heir to the Fujino Corporation, is on her way back to Japan due to the important summons of her father, Ferid Fujino. She's only 23 and on coming 3rd year college student at Kyoto university. Being beautiful, rich and intelligent earned her a lot of suitors both in school and in public. But all failed since she has already a fiancée.

Lei approached his young master and offered her a cup of steaming green tea. "I do hope milady Fujino would like my tea brewing. It may not be like the one you brew yourself." Lei said with an apologetic tone, bowing his head.

Shizuru smiled and took the steaming cup from Lei and blew some air to it before taking a sip. "It's delicious Lei-san." Shizuru said in a sweet tone.

"Arigatou milady. Might I say that were over the Pacific Ocean now and it's a wonderful sight. A few more hours we'll arrive at Kansai International Airport, from there the limousine will be waiting for you to take you home in Kyoto." Lei said with a slight blush.

Shizuru smiled and looked at the window again. "Ara, i guess everything's been prepared by papa." Shizuru said in a cheerful voice.

Lei cleared his throat and fixed his shades. "Honestly milady, your fiancée fixed everything. Fujino-sama's a bit busy these past months since there have been a great competitor in the business."

"I see. papa's very hard working. Send my regards to my fiancée for fixing everything."

"Your fiancée's a bit worried about you since you went to America."

"That's sweet, but I know that my fiancée understands that I have important business to deal in America."

"Indeed milady. Might you be staying at the mansion or would you like us to prepare for a place to stay near your school when the school starts?"

Shizuru chuckled and looked up to Lei. "I would like it if I would live at a apartment near the school. I wouldn't want to be a bother to papa and the others."

"As you wish milady." Lei bowed and went to the small built-in kitchen at the back of the plane.

'Fiancée…' She thought with a deep sigh. Glancing back at the window, she saw a small green island in the middle of the blue ocean. 'Huh? An island in the middle of nowhere?'she mentally asked while looking at the small island below from the window. She took an interest in the island because the island is shaped like a wolf's head. '_That's strange, a wolf shaped island. I never saw an island like that in any maps or globe.' _she thought as she continues of look at the odd island below.

Her thoughts and gaze was cut short when she felt cold hands tapped her bare wrists. She gazes up to the one who touched her wrist and saw Lei, looking pale and sweating. "What's the matter Lei-san? You're looking awfully pale." Shizuru asked curiously.

Lei cleared his throat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He handed Shizuru a parachute bag and pulled the brunette up from her seat. "I'm sorry milady, we have a problem. After a few minutes, the engine will break down and this plane will crash. That is the latest status report from the pilot."

Shizuru raised a brow and looked at Lei with a perplex look. "Lei-san shouldn't joke about these matters." Shizuru said in a soft tone.

"As much as I like to make this a joke milady, I believe you have to comply with this. I'm sorry milady has to be in this situation."

"But that's impossible! This plane is built by the best engineers in Japan, so why would we have such engine problem?" Shizuru asked in a still calm state.

Lei sighed and placed both of his hands at Shizuru's shoulders. "Milady this is no time to explain things. If I survive this, I'll explain it to you. Just I want you to remember that not everyone in the company wants you to lead." Lei said harshly. He slid his hand to Shizuru's wrists and pulled the brunette to the nearby door. He held the knob of the door and looked at Shizuru calmly.

"Milady I bid you safety. I hope that the coastguards that I called would find you. Remember what I said, always put your guard at its most highest."

"But Lei-san…"

Even before Shizuru could finish her words, Lei turned the knob and pushed the door open. Being high above, the air practically pulled both of them out. Lei kept a tight grip on a bar behind him and he pulled Shizuru and let her go to the door. Shizuru was sucked out of the plane and instantly she took a nose dive and let herself pass the plane before opening her chute.

Back at the plane, Lei closed the door and dusted off his clothes. "Sorry for going against your plans but I won't let any of you scoundrels hurt milady Shizuru." Lei said as he looks into three black suited men carrying a knife.

"That little princess would die by those hungry sharks rather than us, so I think it's best for us to silence you Lei." A man said while flipping a knife. The other two laughed as they made advancement onto Lei.

Lei smirked and took out a small black oval shaped metal from his suit. "I wonder who will die first, us or milady Shizuru. Oh I know it's us, since milady is skilled in swimming." Lei smirked and removed the safety lock off the grenade on his hand and threw it to the seats.

The three guys scrambled and tried to find the grenade, but no luck. The grenade blew the whole plane, making it fall into the depths of the ocean.

Shizuru on the otherhand heard the loud explosion looked up to where the plane was supposed to be on route. "LEI-SAN!" She yelled on top of her lungs. Tears started to flow down from her cheeks as she descended into the ocean. After realizing that she was slowly submerging to the ocean due to the parachute, she hastily took off the parachute and swam upward to the surface. "I wonder how far that island from here is." She asked herself. She looked around while maintaining to float. Relying on her instincts, she swam to hr right and hoped that it's the right direction.

She swam, not knowing how long she's been swimming. The sun's heat was making her more tired and the thought of hungry sharks didn't help her either. She was getting tired from swimming and even with the short breaks; it was still tiring for her. Her body was giving up on her and her mind was slowly shutting down. '_Am I going to die here? Please... Someone help me…'_ she hoped. Slowly, her eyes were closing and her body was slowly submerging to the ocean. Before losing consciousness, she saw a pair of emerald above her. '_beautiful'_ she thought before losing conciousness.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: my savior

A/N: i was bored at that time when i made this story... i can't sem to figur out what to add on 'transfer school'.

**to those who hav questions on chapter 1: all will be explained in due chapters ^-^**

**maskala:** wow nice observation ^-^

ookini for the reviews ^-^

* * *

Chapter 2: my savior

The salty smell of the ocean and the loud barking sound filled the thick aired environment that stirred the young Fujino heiress awake. Weakly, she sat up from the hard wooden plank and felt a cloth fall down from her body. Looking around her environment, she realizes that she was in a small hut with nothing but the plank, a black bag, a black rectagular machine and a small dish cabinet. She faced down and saw a damp towel atop her bare thighs. '_Bare thighs? Wait, I was wearing a dress when I was in the plane. The plane… explosion... Lei-san!' _she thought in haste.

Without thinking, Shizuru stood up and tried to run to the door but in her current weak state made her fall down back to the wooden plank she's been lying down. Tears fell down from her crimson eyes and soft sobs escape her dry lips. '_Lei-san, what happened…'_ she thought sadly, still crying on what had happened.

Soft whimper echoed in the small hut that mad Shizuru look up to the source. At the end of the wooden plank, she saw a white dog with eyes of green looking at her. She was surprise and slid backward to the corner of the plank.

"DURAN! Where are you!?" a loud yell came from outside mad the white dog's ears perk up and wag its tail. The dog looked at the hut's entrance and barked happily.

A girl with midnight blue hair, wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts entered the hut, scratching her hair. "Mou Duran, don't bark so loud you might wake the…" the girl looked at Shizuru and turned around. "I-I'm glad you're awake… Uhm please put on some clothes and come out for lunch. Duran come!" the girl stuttered and walked out with the dog named Duran following behind her.

Shizuru blinked a few times, realizing that the girl spoke in Japanese before looking down to her body. She was wearing only her underwear and she had to pull the blanket that's lying at the side of the plank up to her body to cover up. She looked around and saw her clothes, neatly folded by the side. She grabbed the clothes and put them on and stood up from the plank and walked outside.

Outside she saw the wide area of white sand, Blue Ocean infront of her and the coconut trees behind the hut. at th hut's roof, there are fw solar panels on which the black rctangular machine seemed to be wired at. She let her crimson eyes look around and stop at the side of the hut only to see the blue haired girl that she saw earlier. The girl was sitting at the sand in an Indian sitting position and ruffling the dog's fur.

"Excuse me, where am I?" Shizuru asked in her kyoto-ben accent as she made her way to the girl.

The girl looked up and looked back to Duran to pat its head. "Hmm so you're Japanese aswell, Kyoto-ben I presume?" she looked back to Shizuru. "Oh and I see you're feeling good now. You've been asleep for two days." The girl said eyeing Shizuru's complexion.

Shizuru was astonished at what the blunette looked like. She has a pair of emerald eyes, the same color she saw before losing consciousness. She wanted to stare at those emerald pools but what the blunette just said to her made her think. She sat beside the girl and looked at her with a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

The girl looked at her with a cold expression and sighed. "You've been asleep for two days and at that same time, you had a high fever." The girl said flatly.

Shizuru was shocked and placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what the girl just said to her. '_So that's why a towel fell from my head when I sat up. Maybe she placed it on my forehead to lower my temperature. Wait… did I hear correctly?' _She thought. "D-did you just say I was out for two days?" she asked with a disbelief look.

The girl nodded an answer. "Were you a passenger of the plane that blew up two days ago?" the girl asked. Shizuru just nodded and the girl sighed again. "I see. Before you go hysterical miss, I'd like to clarify you're not in danger or stranded." The girl said in a calm tone.

Shizuru, who was expert in the art of calmness and hiding her feelings smiled and looked at the ocean. "Ara! Are you the one who saved me then?" She said in a forced cheerful tone.

The girl somehow noticed Shizuru's fake emotions, faced the brunette. "You could say that. Anyway, enough of this chit chat and let's eat." The girl said as she stands up and brushed away the sand from her shorts. "Duran come!" she commanded which made Duran stand on all four paws and followed its master.

Looking at the blunette, Shizuru let out a sigh and stood up aswell and followed her to wooden table which looked like it's made up of dead branches and twigs, tied together by a vine rope. There she saw 2 plates of rice with meat toppings and two glasses of water. "Ara! Did my savior cook all this for me?" she teased.

The girl cringed at Shizuru's teasing voice and somehow a faint blush crept on her face. She shook the blush away and glared at Shizuru. But unfortunately for her, it didn't affect the Fujino heiress whom was just smiling at her. "Sit down and just eat." She said coldly, letting out a soft growl of annoyance.

Shizuru giggled at the sight of the girl blushed for a few seconds. '_Ara, her blush is cute!'_ she squealed in her mind as she continues to stare at the blunette infront of her.

"oi! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to eat your food before Duran eat it?" The girl said that made Shizuru snapped back from her stare.

"ara! I'm sorry for staring." Shizuru said sweetly. She sat by the empty wooden chair infront of the girl and started eating the food formally. '_ara, ara. This might not be a first class food but somehow it taste good.'_ She thought. As she eats her food, she unconsciously smiled.

The girl looked at Shizuru curiously and somehow ended up into staring at her. Staring at how Shizuru gracefully ate her meal, her smile, her face, and her crimson eyes. '_She's more beautiful when she smiles, than her weaken state a few days ago. And her eyes… they remind me of blood and rose. ack! Get a hold of yourself!' _She mentally scolded herself without realizing that she was still staring at Shizuru.

Shizuru noticed that the girl was staring at her and has a blush on her face. She then smiled sweetly at the girl. "ara! Do you like what you see?" she teased making the girl's blush redder.

"N-NO!" the girl growled in annoyance with a blush on her face. She was about to look back at her food to avoid seeing Shizuru's teasing look when she suddenly heard a soft sob. She faced the brunette and saw that Shizuru was now covering her face with both of her hands and sobbing.

"Ikezu! You must hate me and think I'm ugly because you looked annoyed." Shizuru sobbed.

The girl somehow went into panic mode and flails her arms around. Duran, who was eating his food, tilted his head and looked at his master's action. "O-oi! I you're not ugly! You're beautiful! And I'm not annoyed!" the girl said in panic, not realizing that she's blurting out all the things in her mind.

"Really you think I'm beautiful? Ookini!" Shizuru asked as she removed her hands away from her face, smiling sweetly and not a single tear can be seen.

The girl blinked a few times before realizing she's been fooled. "AH!!! You fooled me!" she said with a pout while pointing her fork at Shizuru.

Again, Shizuru cover up her face with her hands and began sobbing. "S-so you do think I'm ugly! You're yelling at m again." Shizuru cried again, letting out whimpers.

Panic mode struck the girl with midnight hair again and hastily stood up from her seat and approached Shizuru. "I-I'm sorry for yelling." She mumbled softly. Taking a deep sigh and feeling a blush covering her face, she pulled the brunette into a gentle hug. "You're beautiful and I'm not lying. So please don't cry." She said in a soft sweet tone.

Somehow, Shizuru felt a comfortable in the arms of the girl infront of her. It's the first time she let anyone hug her and felt comfortable with. Even her own fiancée couldn't make her feel comfortable in a hug. Unconsciously, real tears started to fall from her crimson eyes and she hugged the blunetteback.

The girl sensed that Shizuru's probably weeping on what had happened to her a few days ago. She let Shizuru cry on her chest and gently let her hands caress the brunette's long hair. "Shhh… it'll be alright. You're safe now. Whatever happened on that plane would never happen again."

"Lei-san… he said that something was wrong in the plane's engine… and then the plane... Lei-san…" Shizuru cried, softly pounding her fist on the girl's chest.

"You'll be safe here don't worry."

"But I need to go home! I'm worried about my family."

The girl pushed Shizuru gently and faced those teary crimson eyes. She wiped the tears away from Shizuru's eyes and gave her a calm smile. "I told you a while ago, you're not stranded. Just wait for five days more and you can go home. So please, don't cry." She said with a calming tone.

Shizuru looked at the emerald eyes of the girl; the girl's eyes seemed honest and caring. Wiping the remaining tears away from her eyes, she sighed and smiled. "Thank you." She said sweetly, making the girl blush again. "Ara! my little savior's much cuter when she blushes!" she squealed, hugging the blunette.

"oi! Personal space! Don't you go hugging someone randomly!" the girl complained, prying her own body away from Shizuru. '_Is this girl bipolar or something? Her mood changes so quickly!'_

"Ara! as far as I can remember, didn't my savior hug me first? So it's not really hugging someone so randomly." Shizuru said, letting go of the girl and put up her thinking pose.

"'ara, ara,' what is this 'ara'? And stop claiming me yours and calling me savior!" the girl barked with a slight blush.

"Ara is ara… mou! If I can't call you my savior, then tell me your name." Shizuru said in a teasing tone.

"Its Natsuki…" the girl said flatly.

"Natsuki? Surely you have a surname."

Hearing Shizuru say her name felt like and angel was calling her. '_Damn! How can this Kyoto-ben woman cause me to be all jelly-like!?' _she mentally complained. She flicked her bangs and glared at Shizuru. It's just Natsuki, bear with it. Oh and don't go putting any –chan,-san, -Kun or whatever got it!" she said with growl ending her sentence. Her growls made Duran go to her and brush his white fur on her legs and went to Shizuru's side. But somehow, her galre has again no effect on the Kyoto-ben.

"Then Natsuki it is. Hmm then to be fair, I shall give you only my name. It's Shizuru. And may I know who this dog is?" Shizuru said with a playful tone, ruffling the Duran's fur. Natsuki's left brow raised and looked at Duran. "Dog? Shizuru, Duran's not a dog. He's a grey wolf." Natsuki said, pointing at Duran.

Without even feeling scared, Shizuru smiled and still ruffled Duran's fur. "So his name's Duran? Nice to meet you Duran." She said with a sweet smile.

Natsuki scratched the side of her temple and looked at Shizuru and Duran with a puzzled look. "uhm did you hear me? Usually when someone is faced with a wild animal, they tend to be scared. But how come Duran didn't even bit you or atleast growl at you?" she asked while still looking at Duran who was enjoying the ear scratch from Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled from Duran's playful barks and looked at the confounded Natsuki. "Why would little Duran bite or bark at me? Duran's a playful wolf. And I've dealt with much more wilder animal than cute little Duran" she said with a cheery tone.

Nastuki sweatdropped and just waved her hand in surrender. "Whatever, atleast I won't put a leash on Duran then." She said flatly. '_Really, how did she ever have that friendly effect on Duran? She's practically a stranger to us and usually, Duran bites the head off all the strangers that touch me. Even Mai and the others had a hard time with him at first!'_ she mused over as she continues to watch the crimson eyed Kyoto-ben plays with Duran.

"Ne Natsuki, why did you say I have to wait for five days before going home?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru and sighed. "Coz' that's the only time the coast guard will come and pick me up. Now enough questions and wash your hands so that we can continue to eat!" Natsuki said, going back to her seat and started eating her now-cold food.

Shizuru smiled and bowed her head a little to show her appreciation. "Ookini Natsuki…" she said sweetly.

* * *

**first time of m making an omake . :**

**mai hime char on a game show:**

**Zaki:** ahem! time to play question and answer portion! so guests, if you were to be stuck on a deserted island, who would you want to be with?

**Mai: **why would anyone liked to be in a deserted island? there's nothing to use there for cooking.

**Mikoto:**ne mai, is what th author saying time to eat? she said dessert right? Mai i'm hungry!

**Midori: **if there's an ancient artifcat on that island thn i'll bring th pro- *felt somone staring*

**Youko:***evil grin, crackling her knuckles* who will you bring Mi-do-ri?

**Midori:** *gulp* ofcourse you honey... ehehehe

**Nao:** in your dreams would i go to a place filled with water and no perverts to beat up! ain't that right Natsuki? Natsuki? *looked at Natsuki who was now chasing the author with a wooden spear* what's up with her?

**Shizuru: **Ara Yuuki-san should know that **Natsuki** and **I** **ARE **already in a deserted island, fufufufu. although it's a dream come tru for me. *usual thinking pose with an evil smirk*

**Nao: **(oh now i see the point why Natsuki's chasing th author) -.-' RUN ZAKI! RUN!!!


	3. Chapter 3: problem

* * *

A/N: god took me awhile to update this.. urgh! im beginning to hate my SADNP subject for taking a huge time from me... T-T i haven't got any time to write my stories because of it...

well chapter 3 is up and i hope you guys would like it...

REMINDER: if you guys notice that i have a certain letter missing, the 'e' letter. it's beacuse of my damn keyboard... the 'e' is not that responsive.. (maybe because i was typing too hard XD)

anyway, hop you guys would undrstand

* * *

Chapter 3: problems

After lunch, Natsuki decided to sit down by a big boulder by the shore while Shizuru was busy playing with Duran. She looked at the wide blue ocean and sighed in relief. "At least she's already safe." she whispered to no one as the wind blows through her hair. '_Two days… I wonder how this woman made me so worried for two days.' _She closed her eyes and inhaled the salty aroma of the ocean.

-Flashback, 2 days ago-

Loud barking noise from the white grey wolf woke up Natsuki from her slumber. She grumbled and stood up to see what the wolf was barking about. But as soon as she stepped outside, she saw a burning plane falling down from air and a parachute was slowly gliding down to the ocean.

Not believing what she sees, she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her sight and to see if it was reality. Her eyes widen as she saw that it wasn't a dram but real. She hurriedly ran to the water and as soon as she has the right depth, she dived down and swam to the person who was in the parachute.

As she swam to the person who appears to be a girl, she grabbed hold of the girl's hand and pulled her up to her and swam back to the surface. She swam back to shore and laid the girl with tan colored hair and tried to wake her up. But having no response, Natsuki had ended up having to use her last resort, CPR.

She hesitated on using CPR since the girl was a stranger and she felt a blush creping upon her face. But the girl's life had become her first priority so she took a deep breath and performed CPR that her friend once taught her.

Sure a blush was on her face and her loyal wolf was looking at her while wagging its tail happily. '_It's just to save her! I'm not kissing her! It's CPR!' _She scolded herself for somehow, the feeling of the girl's lips upon her own was bliss.

After a few more tries, the girl coughed out some salt water and began to breathe properly which made Natsuki sighed in relief. But somehow, the girl didn't wake up and Natsuki ended up into carrying the girl bridal style to her small hut since she felt the brunette's temperature had risen.

She placed the girl to the wooden plank on which she made as a bed and stared at the brunette. Having another dilemma, she paced around the small hut and tried to think of how to solve her new problem: taking the wet clothes off the brunette to prevent any other problem. '_I can't just remove her clothes… she might think I'm a pervert when she wakes up… Argh! Why am I having trouble in this situation?! I've been with many girls before but why the heck am I having trouble with this one?!'_

But after taking so long in deciding, she heard the girl whimper and when she looked at her, the girl was shivering. '_SHIT! I'll just look away then! I can't let this girl die on this place… and she seems so beautiful - ACK! Natsuki get those thought away from your head!' _she scolded herself. She took the towel and a thermometer from the black bag beside the wooden plank and placed it beside the shivering girl.

Looking away while unbuttoning the girl's clothes, a full tomato colored blush covered up her face. Leaving the girl's underwear on, Natsuki dried up the girl's wet body with the towel and covered her with a blanket. She placed her hand atop the girl's forehead and felt that it was hot. She took the thermometer beside her and placed it inside the girl's mouth. After waiting for a few minutes, the thermometer indicated that the girl was having a fever.

Shaking her head, she took out a small medicine box from her bag and picked out a fever medicine. But again, a problem occurred to her. "How the heck am I going to let her drink this medicine?!" she said in annoyance as she looked at the tablet and then to the girl who somehow stopped shivering. An idea popped into her head and she hurriedly went to the black fridge to take out a bottle of pure water and went back to the girl.

"I'm sorry miss but I have to do this to make you feel better." She said softly.

She put the medicine in her mouth aswell as some water from the bottle. Trapping both the water and medicine in her mouth, she lifted the girl up and slightly opened the girl's mouth. Inhaling a deep breath, Natsuki's lips interlock with the girl's lips and she pushed the water and medicine inside the girl's mouth.

Somehow, the girl's instinct took over and gulped down the water with medicine. This made Natsuki sigh in relief again. She swore that her face was now redder than a fully ripe tomato.

She took care of the girl, hoping that the fever would go down. As she looked at how peaceful the girl was sleeping, she couldn't help but to trace her hand over the girl's cheek. "Who are you… you're so beautiful…" she whispered as she continues to stare at the girl.

-End of flash back-

Natsuki took a deep sigh and began humming a song that she knew in her whole life (**1**).

Back at Shizuru, she was happily playing with Duran when she saw Natsuki deep in thought by the boulder. She patted Duran and told the wolf to stay, which the wolf obeyed and sat still on his spot. '_Ara! I wonder what Natsuki is doing there…'_ She thought as she stealthily went to Natsuki.

Upon arriving at the edge of the boulder, Shizuru heard a beautiful humming from the blunette. She closed her eyes and leaned at the boulder as she listened carefully and somehow she felt calm and happy. As if she's not alone and safe. She then felt that she heard that particular hymn before.

"Are you just going to stand there and listen to nothing?" a cold voice said that made Shizuru open her eyes and saw Natsuki above looking at her in an upside down position.

She didn't realize that Natsuki had stopped humming and she just smiled. "Ara! It seems that Natsuki could hum such a wonderful music. But somehow, I think I've heard it before. what's the nmae of that music?" She said sweetly.

Natsuki blushed and sat back up to the boulder. "You did… but I doubt you were conscious at that time… and it's called theme of a moonlit night." she said shyly.

Shizuru made her way up to the boulder and sat beside the blunette. "What do you mean Natsuki?" she asked curiously.

"The night when I saved you, you were having a nightmare. Since I didn't know what to do, I just hummed that music to you, somehow it worked and you calmed down." The blunette said while looking at the ocean.

Shizuru smiled at what Natsuki said. She felt that the blunette took really good care of her when she was sick. "Ookini Natsuki." she said in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

"For what?" the blunette asked as she looked at Shizuru with a perplexed look.

"For taking good care of me when I was sick. Anyway, Natsuki can I ask where are we? Is this the wolf-head shaped island that I saw when I was on the plane?"

Natsuki raised her left brow and cocked hr head. "Huh? Yeah this is that island. This place is called Punishment Island." Natsuki answered flatly.

"Punishment Island? Why that name? Now that I think about it, why are you here?" Shziuru asked, tons of questions began filling up her head.

Natsuki stood up and offered her hand to Shizuru, signaling her to stand up as well. When the brunette grabbed Natsuki's hand, Natsuki pulled her up.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki sighed and looked at Shizuru's crimson eyes. "This is a place where I'm being punished whenever I do something bad. A place where I can't get anything I want. Like my game console, my Ducati, and mayonnaise." She turns her gaze at the ocean.

Not even letting go of Natsuki's hand, Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki. "It would be alright Natsuki so don't be sad. Atleast you're not alone this time, ne?" Shizuru said with an assuring smile.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru and swiped her hand away from the brunette's grip. "Hey I never said I was sad!" Natsuki growled in annoyance. But somehow, she had to admit that Shizuru's words made her feel that she wasn't alone anymore.

The brunette suddenly covered her face with both of her hands and started sobbing. "Mou! Natsuki doesn't like my company! Ikezu!" she cried, adding up a few shaking effect to make the blunette feel guilty. Inside those hands, a wide smile was formed despite of the sobbing she's faking.

Natsuki, having a weak defense when the crimson eyed brunette cries had started to flail her hands around in panic. Having a concerned and scared look on her face, Natsuki tried to calm th sobbing brunette. "O-oi Shizuru don't cry… I didn't mean what I said. A-ano, I'm happy that you're here with me. Ah! No... That's not what I meant literary... urgh!" she was having trouble on how to express herself to the brunette and panic was not helping her at all. She close her closed her eyes and tried to think on what she would say.

But her panic had stopped when she heard an angelic giggle. When she took a glance on the brunette, she saw that Shizuru was giggling. Rather than getting angry, she felt a blush crept to her face. '_Damn! Why can't I get angry at this… this...? Angel... whoa! Where did that word come from?!' _She was now having a mental debate.

Noticing the sudden silence of the blunette, Shizuru stopped from giggling and looked at Natsuki. the now-beet-red-face Natsuki whom she thought was very cute. '_ara! I see the cute blush of Natsuki again! ayiee! It's so cute!'_ she mentally squealed in delight. But seeing a slight troubld look made Shizuru move on her own instinct. When I say own instinct, I meant raising her hand to the level of Natsuki's blushing face and cupped the blunette's cheek with a façade less smile; a real Shizuru Fujino smile. "Kanin na Natsuki." she said sweetly, making the blunette look at her with those beautiful emerald orbs.

Natsuki stared at those crimson, tearless eyes. Adoring its beautiful glint and the beauty of the owner. Then it hit her. "YOU WEREN"T CRYING!" she yelled out, pushing away from Shizuru's touch and pointing her index finger to the brunette. Still there was a blush on her face since she felt the soft, warm hand of Shizuru over her cheek.

A light laugh was the only response of the brunette as she grabbed hold of Natsuki's wrist and pointed the now-setting sun. "It seems our little chat needs to have a rest, Nat-su-ki." She teased, making the blunette blush furiously again.

Natsuki could only nod in reply for the tone of how Shizuru said her name in a syllabic manner made her feel like an angel was calling her again. '_Shizuru… ack! How can this girl make me blush so hard?! Shit Natsuki, don't go falling for this… angel with crimson eyes… what?! Oh man if mom wants to punish me, then she already won!'_ she shook her head to remove what she was debating and looked at Shizuru's hand that's holding her wrist. Somehow, when she looked at Shizuru's hand, she felt pain.

* * *

A/N: for those who wants to hear the "theme of a moonlit night, please visit my profile ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: sounds right… feels right…

A/N: whew! took me awhile... new chappies up and i hope you guys would like it!!!

thanks to all who reviewed my story... hope you guys would find this chapter interesting ^-^

* * *

Chapter 4: sounds right… feels right…

Nightfall came fast and a certain blunette had just finished grilling three whole fishes and a pot of rice on a camp fire she made. Despite of being on a deserted island, Natsuki knew how to cook and having a fridge full of uncooked meat made it a lot easier. She placed the fishes on a plate and carried it to the wooden table where the pot of rice was already placed and a single lit candle at the middle. She internally smiled at what she did. She never did cook anything for someone before since her friends always tell her that she can burn a kitchen and she can only prepare mayo on bread(**1)**. But being in that island taught her how to survive on her own, since she's been sent there every time her mother's not pleased with her. But the thought of a mayo-less dinner sent the blunette into a sad state. '_Damn punishment robs me off my favorite food!'_ she cursed mentally.

Natsuki looked around, hoping to see Shizuru and her wolf so that they can start eating. She sighed when she couldn't trace any sigh of the two with her sight. It left her one thing to do:

"DURAN COME!" Natsuki yelled at top of her lungs.

Without waiting for more than five seconds, the white wolf came running to Natsuki with Shizuru following him behind. Natsuki was tapping her foot to the sandy ground and had her arms in akimbo with a slight annoyed look. Somehow the wolf noticed his master's annoyed look and lowered its head as soon as he was arms reach to Natsuki.

The brunette saw the odd behavior of Duran and simply patted the wolf on its furry head. "There, there Duran, Natsuki won't hurt you." she said sweetly to the wolf. Duran understood what Shizuru was saying looked up to the brunette and wagged its tail.

Natsuki's annoyed look had been replaced by a tired sigh. "You know, it's still awkward for me to see Duran following anyone else but me... Following without the head biting part that is." She said in disbelief while shaking her head.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki while patting the wolf's head. "Ara! Why is Natsuki still surprised about Duran being friendly with me? Did Duran bit anyone's head perhaps?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Walking towards the brunette and Duran, the blunette could only laugh out loud at what Shizuru asked to her. The brunette cocked her head in confusion and waited for Natsuki to stop laughing like an idiot.

After a few stomach cramping laughs, Natsuki waved her hand, saying that she would stop laughing. She cleared her throat and crouched down to the level of Duran and ruffled its fur. "I meant it literary Shizuru, Duran bites off the head of any strangers. He bit the ear of someone that once annoyed me and constantly trying to hold me while I'm with Duran. And swear, I'm proud of my little Duran after that! Hahahaha!" Natsuki said with a hearty laugh.

"Ara! Duran's been a bad boy? But Duran likes me, doesn't he?" Shizuru asked playfully while ruffling the wolf's fur which earned her an affirming bark from the wolf. She then faced the smiling Natsuki and smiled sweetly. "And Natsuki likes me too right?" Shizuru said in a sweet yet oblivious tone. Oblivious because she didn't intended to ask then blunette with a real sweet tone and not a flirting tone.

Natsuki stopped ruffling the wolf's head and turned to look at the crimson eyed goddess before her. She cocked head and smiled back sweetly to Shizuru. "Of course!" was the cheerful yet unconscious answer of the blunette. An unconscious truthful answer that is.

Shizuru felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw the sweetness in Natsuki's smile. She stared into those emerald eyes, making herself lost among its moonlit glint. Her hart felt like soaring in the air as she gazes into Natsuki's eyes. '_Ara, ara… her eyes are so… beautiful…'_

**5…4…3…2…1 **Natsuki's brain started to comprehend what she just said. Her mind began to scramble in panic, thinking that Shizuru might think she's a flirt or something like what the other girls think of her** (A/N: the reason will be revealed in later chappies ^-^)**. She saw how the brunette stared at her, speechless. Her smile dropped and her face showed panic in every inch of it. she started blushing and sweating from all the panic in her head. "A-Ah! A-ano… i- uhm- I was… uhh… sorry?" Natsuki can't make a full sentence to let her explain her sudden answer.

'_ara! She's very cute!!'_shizuru squealed mentally. She maintained her composed look and chuckled at how cute she thinks of Natsuki going into panic. "Ara, ara! Natsuki's shouldn't panic or worry… I'm not offended at what you answered. Honestly, I thought it was sweet." She said in her sweet, alluring Kyoto-ben accent. As much as she's amused at how Natsuki looks cute when she's blushing, the blunette's panic state can really make her mind squeal in delight.

Natsuki was now blushing furiously. She averted her look to her left and saw the dinner she prepared. She pointed her left index finger to the wooden table and tried to remove her blush. "uhm.. Maybe we should eat… u-uhm… B-before Duran starts to let out a hungry howl." She suggested.

Shizuru nodded and didn't further tease the blunette. She still has her sweet smile on her face and went to follow Natsuki that's walking towards the wooden table. When both of then settled at the table while Duran waited patiently at the side of its master.

Quietness filled the whole fifteen minutes of their dinner and the sound of the flowing ocean made the whole island a serene place.

"This place is very much romantic at night." Shizuru said, breaking the silence. She was eating gracefully the food that Natsuki prepared. Though it wasn't again the usual food she had when she's at home, it still taste's great to her. As if it was prepared with a lot of effort.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a perplexed look. Gulping down the food on her mouth and, she looked around her. "Romantic? How can this place be romantic to you?" she asked curiously.

Shizuru looked at the curious looking Natsuki and somehow she found it adorable. As if she's seeing a cute wolf pup. '_kawaii! If I can, I'll hug you right now my cute little pup!' _she squealed mentally. She placed her elbows atop the table and clasps her hands. She then rested her chin atop her clasped hands and smiled. "Yes, it's very romantic. And with us eating together, alone and everything, makes it looks like we're on a date." She then paused for awhile and giggled. "Ayiee! Natsuki and I are having a date at a deserted island!" she teased.

"W-What?! Hey were just eating dinner!" Natsuki protested with a small blush on her face.

"fufufu, but it's like a romantic candle lit dinner. Though we lack of good food and wine." Shizuru said with a wink.

Natsuki blushed furiously and just diverted her gaze back to her food. "idiot…" she mumbled.

Shizuru giggled at the cute reaction of the blunette and she too just continued to eat her dinner. After eating dinner and washing the dishes by Natsuki, Shizuru let out a soft yawn.

"Don't go sleeping yet…" the blunette said, stopping Shziuru from entering the hut.

"ara! Is there something that Natsuki wants to do to me before I sleep?" Shizuru teased, making the blunette blush.

"I-idiot! I'm just gonna put those to the plank- err... bed…" Natsuki said with a blush while pointing at the small stack of hay by the door of the hut. "Idon'twantyoutolaydownonthathardplank" she said In one breath, hoping that Shizuru might not even understand.

Unfortunately, Shizuru heard it clearly. "ohh, my Natsuki's very caring about me." She teased again.

Natsuki ignored Shizuru's words and went to get the stack of hay and dropped it at the wooden plank. She fixed the hay and made sure that it was comfortable for the crimson eyes brunette. '_i hope this would be comfortable enough for her… hey! Why am I being concerned on that woman?! Tch! I'm a damn ice princess and this girl just made me a softie! Grr now I get it why I'm in this place and I swear I'll never do anything stupid again if I have to be with this girl!'_

"Natsuki… Natsuki…" a sweet Kyoto-ben accent said from behind the blunette that made her jumped up in surprise.

"shi-shizuru?!" Natsuki said in surprise.

"ara! I called for you for a few times and you seem to be lost in your thoughts. Hmm were you thinking of something about me and the bed, Nat-su-ki?" the brunette playfully teased, making Natsuki blush.

"N-no! tch! Just go to bed!" the blunette roared, putting both her hands inside her shirt's pockets and stomped out of the hut.

"ara, ara, even when mad she's cute. But…" Shizuru turned around and examined the hut. She placed her left index finger over her lower lip and her right hand on her left side waist, making up a thinking pose. "Where would Natsuki sleep tonight… come to think of it, where dos she sleep when I was sick? She asked to no one. She looked at the hay covered plank and then to the door. She walked towards the hut's door and peeked outside to look for a certain midnight haired girl.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered.

"It's late, take your sleep." A cold voice said from the side.

Shizuru looked beside her and saw Natsuki looking up at her and sitting at the sand, with her legs folded up to her chest and her arms encircling her legs to maintain its position. '_She must've been sleeping there for the past two days.'_ She blinked for a few times and smiled. "ara! I won't sleep if Natsuki won't join me." She teased. She knew that even in the semi dark surroundings, she can see the blush on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki groaned and hung he head at her knees. "Go back inside… if it's cold use the blanket. If the blaket doesn't work, calling Duran to sleep beside you. Don't worry he doesn't have fleas." She said coldy, shivering a little from the cold wind that passed her body.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow and went to stand beside the blunette. She reached down to grab the blunette's right wrist and pulled her up to stand. "I cannot bear to see someone like you shivering from the cold." Shizuru said with a concern tone.

"I told you before, this place is my punishment. Sleeping in the cold is not new to me, but to you it is. So go back inside and sleep!" Natsuki said coldly, removing Shizuru's hand on her wrist.

"But I'm scared to sleep alone." Shziuru lied, hoping it would make the blunette to sleep inside.

"Duran's there."

"But nobody would give me a hug if I feel cold."

Natsuki felt a blush creep on her face and her mind began to think of naughty things. She shook all of the perverted things in her mind and glared at Shizuru. "Then that makes it more of a reason for me on NOT to sleep inside." Natsuki said.

'_Hmm I see she won't go in by pleading then maybe this would do.'_ She smiled in her mind. Having an evil plan, she quickly covered her face with both of her hands and let out a convincing whimper. "I-ikezu! Natsuki must be thinking that I smell bad that's why she doesn't want to sleep with me!" she cried out.

"WHAT?! I did not say that!"

"b-but Natsuki doesn't want to sleep inside with me… I must be disgusting for my Natsuki!"

"h-hey! Don't go saying I'm yours alright and no you're not disgusting!"

Shizuru then sobbed louder and shook her head. "My Natsuki hates me! Awhile ago she said she likes me but now she hates me!" Shizuru whined. '_Hmm saying Natsuki's mine sounds very right… I wonder why…"_

Natsuki brumbled and scratched the back of her head. "Alright! alright! Stop crying." She let out a sigh and went inside the hut. "If you don't get inside now, you'll catch a cold!" she yelled out. '_pft! Stupid girl, crying over this… but her claiming me hers feels pretty good inside… I wonder…'_

Shizuru removed her hands from her face and revealed a triumphant smile. "Coming MY Natsuki!" she said cheerfully, following the brunette inside the hut. _"ara that really sounds good!'_

Inside, Natsuki had settled down to the edge of the hay covered plank and pointed the other side. "You take that side… it would be a shame if you fall down." She said coldly before lying down to her side and closing her eyes.

"Ookini! My Natsuki's so sweet for making sure I'm safe." Shizuru said sweetly, moving to her side of the hay covered plank and lying down. She heard a grunt from the blunette but decided to smile and drift to sleep.

The next day, Shizuru woke up feeling comfortable and safe. She glances down and saw the sleeping Natsuki, hugging her waist and snuggled between her breasts. '_Ara1 she looks so cute! But shouldn't I push her away since she's kinda groping my breasts with her cute face.' _she thought. She looked at how cute Natsuki was and smiled_. 'I guess I shouldn't… it's all too cute!' _she stroked Natsuki's hair gently and inhaled the intoxicating scent of Natsuki.

After a few minutes of adorin the sleeping Natsuki, Shizuru felt her stomach grumbled. She sighed and had no choice but to wake the blunette since she was trapped between the blunette's grasp. "Natsuki its time to wake up." She said softly.

"mmmh.. Soft pillow… no talks… sleep…" Natsuki said in her sleep. She then shifted her grasp to a place much lower of Shizuru's waist. "Soft…pillow… mmh!" Natsuki was now sleep smiling at the feeling she felt in her hands while making sure her head was comfortable as well.

Shizuru only blushed at how the sleeping Natsuki was touching her. Somehow, she can't comprehend why she's not screaming and accusing Natsuki as a pervert. Instead, she kinda liked the feeling. After several seconds of removing all the bad things in her mind, she tried to wriggle out of Natsuki's hug. "Natsuki should wake up unless she wants to do 'this and that' to me." Shizuru said in Natsuki's ear.

Somehow, what Shizuru said had reached Natsuki's brain and made the blunette groggily open her eyes. Shizuru just smiled sweetly at how Natsuki has a sleepy look on her face.

Natsuki cleared her vision by rubbing her eyes with her right hand. _'This pillow feels so nice and soft… wait… I don't have a pillow since Shizuru..uh oh..' _Her eyes went wide open when she saw Shizuru's breasts infront of her. "HOLY SHIT!" she cursed out loud. She removes her hands away from their 'soft' places and Natsuki scampered away from the brunette that made her fall down from the plank.

* * *

(**1**) its more of a mayo with bread and not bread with mayo...

A/N: like it? hate it? please review and tell me...

**omake time:**

**zaki entered panting and sweating.**

**_shizuru:_** ara zaki-kun, why are you panting?

**_zaki:_** *pant* ne Shizuru, do you like my story? because after being chased by your Natsuki i feel like i don't wanna continue this.. *pant*

**_shizuru:_** *sips tea* ara, zaki-kun wants to end this story?

**_zaki: (_**somehow i feel like i'm in trouble**) **a-ano... maybe?

**_shizuru:_** *smiled at zaki with an evil aura emmiting from the smile* may i ask again, does zaki-kun wants to end this 'lovely, me and natsuki on a deserted island which is a dream come true to me' story?

**_zaki: _**ahehehe *sweatdrop* oh! look at the time! well gotta go now Shizuru! i need to update this! *ran away from Shziuru*

**natsuki entered**

**_natsuki_:** ne zuru, i just saw zaki ran away and i didn't even gave her a death glare for her to run like that.

**_shizuru_:** *sips tea* natsuki shouldn't worry about the small things. (and zaki shouldn't stop this or else... *psycho look*) fufufufu.

**_natsuki_:** uh... okay? (i feel like Shizuru threatened zaki...)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: fiancee

A/N: kanin na for the delay! I had this stupid flash to finished and my body took a deep toll on me after that.. hope you guys aren't mad at me T-T

* * *

Chapter 5: fiancée

'_I knew it! Sleeping with that girl would bring me trouble!' _the blunette grumbled as she cooked their brunch (**1**). '_Dang my butt hurts!' _she whined while rubbing her behind. She was cooking 3 pieces of pork chops on a frying pan for their brunch.

"ara! Does my Natsuki need me to kiss the pain away?" the Kyoto-beauty teased.

Natsuki just turned around and glared at the brunette. "Oh please Shizuru. Just go and play with Duran and stop teasing me!" she scowled and turned back to her cooking.

But again, not even the glare nor did the scowl have any effect on Shizuru. She just thought it was cute and made her way behind Natsuki. She leaned her head beside Natsuki's left ear and spoke in a sweet tone. "What is my Natsuki cooking for me?"

Natsuki felt her spine shiver at the breath on her ear and tone of Shizuru's voice. She felt her blood rush up to her face and her heart pounding fast. She turned to her side to glare at Shizuru, but her lips come in contact with the bruenette's lips.

Blinking a few times and feeling her heart starting to pound fast and skip a few beat, Shizuru's mind could only process one thing '_A-ara?'_

Natsuki's face was now beet red and somehow her current position, her body doesn't want to move away. _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_ she cursed continuously as her body still not wanting to move.

As the two stared at each other's eyes, deep inside their hearts they felt sparks were flying and electricity was travelling along their veins.

After a few seconds (which looked like hours for the two), Natsuki was finally able to back away from her position while Shizuru had unconsciously placed a finger over her lips.

"I-I'm sorry!" Natsuki blurted, bowing her head.

Shizuru snapped out of her daze and looked at Natsuki who has her head down. She smiled and patted Natsuki in the head. "Ara! Is my Natsuki depriving me of showing her cute blushing face?" she teased.

Natsuki jerked at the sudden tease of the brunette and just looked at Shizuru with a face full of blush. "SHI-SHIZURU!" she retorted.

Shizuru ignored the annoyed retort and pointed at the food that Natsuki was cooking. "ara, if Natsuki has time to shout at me then I think we don't have time for brunch." She playfully teased.

Natsuki loked at where Shizuru was pointing at and began to panic as their food was beginning to be overcooked. She quickly removes the pan from the fire and dumped the pork chops on the plate. She sighed and thanked that the food wasn't ruined or else she was resorted to eat vegetables. She hated vegetables, since she believes its rabbit's food. "c'mon let's eat." She said with a sigh as she led Shizuru to the table where Duran was already waiting for them.

Awkward silence filled the brunch atmosphere as both girls had their minds on the certain incident. Natsuki was eating her food and trying desperately to avoid having eye contact with Shizuru. While Shizuru, calm and composed as always, has her mind drifting on the incident.

'_That felt… good'_ both of them thought as they ate their food with a slight blush on their faces.

After eating their brunch, Natsuki picked up their plates and brought it to a small pail of water beside the table. She crouched down and decided to start cleaning the plates, but a soft hand took hold of her left shoulder that made her stop. "Is there anything you need?" she asked without looking at the brunette.

"May I help you with the dishes Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru said playfully.

"No…"

"Please? I can't just let you do everything for me. I don't want to be a burden"

"This is my punishment so NO."

"Hmm… if you would promise me that you will tell me what is this 'punishment' you speak of, then I would let you do the dishes." Shizuru said with a smile. Natsuki let out a defeated sign and made a hand gesture signaling Shizuru to leave her alone.

Shizuru made her way to the shore line where Duran followed her. She sat at the sand and patted Duran's head. "I wonder how's papa and mama… Lei-san… everybody…" she stretched out her left hand and looked at her god ring with a small diamond at the middle. She sighed and Duran laid its head at her lap. "Thank you for your concern Duran." She said with a smile.

"Duran knows when someone he likes is sad." a caring voice said from behind Shizuru.

Not even looking at the person, a smile crept on Shizuru's face, a true smile which had been often creeping on the brunette's face rather than her façade ever since she woke up from the accident. "So it seems my Natsuki."

Natsuki sat down beside Shizuru and looked at the ocean. "When are you going to drop the 'my' part in my name? I'm not yours ya' know."

"Hmm… would never sounds good to you?" Shizuru said with a smirk.

"Somehow, I think I was wrong in saving you." Natsuki joked.

"Ikezu Natsuki!" Shizuru pouted, crossing her arms.

Natsuki only laughed and gave Shizuru a pat in the head and a warm smile. "Sorry, I was just joking. But seriously, drop the 'my' part."

"fufufu, for playing a mean joke on me, you should now answer my question awhile ago and accept that 'my ' part."

Natsuki raised a brow for a second before remembering her promise to the brunette. She sighed and lay down to the sand, using her arms as a pillow. "To answer your question in a fast way, I'm being punished for disrespecting an annoying suitor. And when I say disrespecting, I meant almost running him over with my Ducati."

"I see Natsuki has her ways with dealing suitors. Hmm I wonder if I were to court you, would you run me over by your Ducati?" a playful question from Shizuru made Duran looked at her and barks happily while Natsuki only waved her hand tiredly to stop the wolf from barking.

"As if! I don't run over women and hello! I know you're engage. So there's no reason for you to court me or vice versa." she pointed Shizuru's left hand where a diamond ring was located. Somehow she felt a small pang of jealousy on whomever it is that's engaged with Shizuru.

"Ara! is my Natsuki jealous? Do you want me to break up with my fiancée and be with you?" she said in a half truth and half lying tone. Still a comforting smile was plastered on her face.

"Very funny Shizuru, I know you're intelligent enough on NOT doing that. I answered your question so I'm paid with my promise." Natsuki said coldly before closing her eyes.

Shizuru shifted her position to Natsuki's side and laid down to the sand aswell. She rested her head at the blunette's stomach, which earned her a growl from the blunette. She ignored the growl and chuckled at how she felt comfortable laying down on the sand with Natsuki as a pillow for her. She closed her eyes aswell and savored the peaceful moment.

"How long have you been engage to him?" a sudden question interrupted the peace that Shizuru savored.

"It's 'her' Natsuki, not 'him'. Hmm how long? I think for about three months now." She answered without opening her eyes. She felt Natsuki's stomach quiver a little when she answered the question.

"I see…" Natsuki said coldly. She slowly sat up, assisting Shizuru's head and rested it on her lap. "You know, you're starting to violate my personal space, so could you please stand up now?"

But Shizuru only smiled devilishly and snuggled closer and hugged Natsuki's waist. She smelled the salty ocean smell from the blunette's clothing and somehow it was addicting to her. "idontwanna!" she muffled an answer. She was smiling as she snuggled much closer to the blunette's stomach and she bet that if she could see Natsuki's face, it was already beet red.

And Shizuru was right; Natsuki's face was now beet red and inside her head was like a tornado of different unusual questions and debates. '_Shit! This girl is killing me with her teases! Argh! This beautiful girl is snuggling on my stomach! Ohshit! Now my words are getting weirder.' _She smack her head with her palm which just made Shziuru giggle and sat up

"Okay, I sat up so don't hit yourself again, my Natsuki." she said with a sweet giggle. She leaned forward and kissed Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki blushed furiously at the sudden act of Shizuru. If it wasn't for her tolerance on severe hot climate on that island, she could've fainted from the blush. She shook her head to remove the blush and stood up. "You can find some clothes on the hut. Change into some more comfortable clothes since yours are not so appropriate in this place." She pointed out. She ran towards the ocean while removing her shirt and took a dive in the water to cool down.

"Ara…" she felt herself blush at the sight of the running Natsuki, removing her shirt and revealing a very sexy body with a light red mark at her left side. She shook the thoughts of Natuski's body away from her head and looked at herself and indeed her dress wasn't appropriate for that place. She smiled and stood up to walk towards the hut where there she saw a pair of short shorts and a sleeveless blouse which looked like it would fit her perfectly. But somehow, a small problem occurs to her.

"Now how about my undergarments then?" she mumbled. She sighed and just decided to put on the clothes. When she put on the clothes, the sweet smell of Natsuk filled her nose and again she felt addicted to the scent. Her heart began to pound harder and a small blush crept onto her face. '_Natsuki… who are you to make me feel this way?'_

Outside, Natsuki was done with cooling herself and had lay down to the sand again. Both eyes closed, she tried to calm her mind and clear it away from the kisses that happened. '_Damn! Her lips were soft… and she smelled like lavender lilacs… ack! I must be going soft! But no, I can't ruin her love for her fiancée!' _She mentally debated. She sat up and grabbed a handful of sand and threw it to the water. '_I've only met you for 4 days, and my mind is now on a whirlwind of problems.'_

After a mindless self debate on her feelings that took hours to comprehend, she noticed that her wolf was nowhere to be seen aswell as the teasing brunette. It was now getting a little dark and she was beginning to be worried. But then she stood up and began to walk toward the hut, remembering that she told Shizuru to change.

'_Change… Shizuru was changing her clothes in the hut awhile ago... Two days ago I saw her…'_ her thoughts got broken when she felt something trailing down to her lips and a smell of metal. She lifted her hand and touched the metallic smell that's trailing down to her lips and it felt like liquid. She looked at the liquid in her hand and saw that it was blood; blood was dripping down from her nose. '_Oh great! Now I'm having a nosebleed because of my perverted thoughts. Damn!'_ she wiped away the blood from her nose and made her way to the hut.

The smell of meat being cooked and another sweet aroma filled the atmosphere. She followed the smell over to the side of the hut and saw the table with a steaming kettle, a well cooked steak, a pot of rice and-

"Uh what's that?" Natsuki asked, pointing at the plate of green leafy stuff.

Shizuru, who was just finishing setting up the wooden table, looked at what Natsuki was pointing at. "It's vegetables silly. To be more appropriate, a well made healthy salad. C'mon let's eat our dinner." She said cheerfully. '_Really now, I need something that's not oily.'_ She mentally whined. Despite of eating what Natsuki cooked for her, she still craves for healthy foods. She smiled and made her way to her seat. "My Natsuki should eat something healthy rather than those oily meats." She said while lifting up a steaming cup and smelled its aroma.

Natsuki just sighed and smacked her forehead with her palm. "Oh great… and what's that in the cup and kettle?" she asked, rubbing her now sore forehead.

Shizuru took a few sips and let out a relaxing sigh. She smiled again and looked at Natsuki. "Tea ofcourse. I was quite happy to see that you have quite a few bags of tea leaves in the refrigerator." She took a sip again and placed the empty cup to the table. "But I wonder why none of them are open yet." She said, placing a finger over her lower lip.

"Because I don't drink tea. It looks bitter." Natsuki answered, making her way to her chair. She sat down and took her portion of the steak, ignoring the salad that's in between.

Shizuru just ate the salad, thinking that the oily meat would make her gain more weight. Regardless of being stranded on that island, she still has to maintain her perfect figure.

Silence was once again filled the area, only the sound of the waves could be heard. Shizuru took sip from her tea but glanced at Natsuki to the corner of her eye. She smiled as she saw how the blunette eat her first time cooking even though she didn't touch the salad. "Does Natsuki like how I cooked it?" she asked, placing down her cup. Natsuki nodded in response since she was still busy in eating her steak, making Shizuru smiled as she noticed that Natsuki was really enjoying the food.

After eating the steak and drinking a full cup of water to wash down the food, Natsuki let out a contented sigh. "Wow! That's the first time I've eaten something so tasty. Are you a chef by any chance Shizuru? I bet your fiancée' very lucky to have you cooking for her." She said while patting her stomach. She picked up the plates and her cup and washed it with the water beside the table, leaving the cup of tea that's Shizuru's using.

"ara I'm glad to hear that. Unfortunately I'm no chef. My fiancée haven't even tried my cooking yet since we often go to restaurants to eat."

Natsuki raised a brow for a second and replaced it with a grin. "Oh really now? Well I guess I'm the lucky one then. Anyway, I guess your fiancée's pretty rich if you always go to those places."

"Rich? So they say. But honestly, I prefer someone who doesn't care if she's rich or not. As long as she loves me, I'm contented with it." Shizuru said with a sigh.

"Don't you love her?"

Shizuru put up her façade smile and sip a few from her cup. "Ara, my Natsuki's getting to be a little curious cat." She taunted.

Natsuki sat down leaned back to her chair and crossed her arms. She noticed how the brunette gave her a fake smile but ignored it to avoid further arguments. "tch! Whatever! Like I care about you and your fiancée."

"mou Ikezu Natsuki! Do you mean I'm not worthy of your care?" Shizuru covered her eyes and beagan sobbing (fake sobs).

As if on cue, Natsuki began to be in panic mode. She leaned forward and began blabbering on how Shizuru was wrong in her words. "Shizuru don't cry. A-ano… I uh… um... Care for you…" she stuttered while blushing.

Shizuru removed her hands away from her face and showed Natsuki a smile. "ookini Nat-su-ki. And might I say that I care for you." Shizuru said in a sing song voice. '_Probably you're the only one that cared for ME rather than Shizuru Fujino.' _

Natsuki grumbled upon realizing that she's been tricked by the brunette again. she let out a sigh and patted Duran's head who was now laying down on the sand and preparing to sleep. "well, since Duran's about to sleep, why don't we hit the hay now?" she asked with a grin. "And I mean it literary."

"ara! does Natsuki's eager about going to sleep beside me again and feeling your 'soft pillow'" Shizuru teased, following Natsuki who was now entering the hut.

"I-idiot!" Natsuki retorted, stomping her way inside the hut with Shizuru trailing behind her, giggling from the sight of Natsuki's intense blush.

'_ara! I can never get tired of seeing her cute blush… but…'_ she looked at her ring and sighed mentally. '_love is such a deep word…'_

* * *

(**1)**Brunch- to some who might not know… brunch is a meal that serves breakfast or lunch. Since the two are on the island with no idea of the time, only the day, it would assume that they have brunch.

**a/n: Sorry for the delay again.. I'll try my best to update soon enough.. ^-^ R&R please (and hope) **


	6. Chapter 6: how can you?

"breaks Masks and melts ice, that's the capability of love" ~zaki-kun

* * *

Chapter 6: how can you?

Shizuru was the one who first woke up from her very comfortable sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was hugging the blunette beside her at the waist and the strong yet gentle arms of Natsuki were wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and stared at the peaceful look on Natsuki's sleeping face. '_Even in your sleep, you look cute.'_ She blushed as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of Natsuki.

She removed one hand from Natsuki's waist and gently raised it up to cup Natsuki's cheek. As if she was in a state of trance while staring at the beauty before her, she smoothly gliding her fingers across Natuski's cheek to the lips. Feeling Natsuki's hot breath over her fingers, Shizuru retracted her hand and kissed the said finger and tapped it at Natsuki's lips. Giggling softly at her sudden motion.

'_How can your mere presences make my façade shatter?'_ she asked as she slowly buries her head at Natsuki's chest.

She relished the warmness of Natsuki's body and both a smile and a blush had made their way onto her face again. Closing her eyes, she began to wonder on many things that somehow changed during her few days of stay at that island. '_Is it because were the only ones here? Or am I just away from my home?' _

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt the body infront of her move a little. She looked up and saw Natsuki slowly waking up. She chuckled at how cute Natsuki look when the blunette was yawning and groggily blinking her eyes.

"Ara! Good morning Nat-su-ki!" Shizuru greeted in a sing song voice.

Natsuki, whose mind was still currently asleep, looked down at Shizuru and gave the brunette quick kiss at the forehead. "Morning…" she said tiredly. She yawned again and stretched out her arms, making her body loosen its bed stiffness, not realizing what she did to the now-blushing brunette.

"A-ara… it seems that sleeping with my Natsuki have different morning greetings every day. Giving me a kiss in the forehead was rather sweet, but it would be nice if my kiss was to my lips, as if I'm her honey." Shizuru teased. Somehow, her mind was rummaging on what words she would say to the blunette's recent action. She couldn't put up her façade and its becoming weird to her. So she opted on the only thing that her mind could only mutter, teasing.

Shizuru's teasing had awoken Natsuki's sleeping brain and started to comprehend what the red-eyed girl that's resting at her chest said. 'What is this girl saying to me? And why is she cuddling at my… _W-wait a minute… what?!'_

Just like yesterday, Natsuki blushed and pushed away from Shizuru, falling off the hay covered plank and landing down to the sand where the white wolf was resting. Duran scampered away when his master had suddenly fell infront of him, fearing that her master would crush him if she had ever fallen at his furry body. "Oww! Dammit!" Natsuki cursed.

Shizuru, knowing that Natsuki was fine, could only laugh at the incident. It was both cute and funny how Natsuki would react to her teases. She seemed too addicted in teasing the blunette and seeing the shades of red that appear on Natsuki's face. Natsuki sighed and laughed aswell. In some way, she couldn't get angry at the brunette right now.

"Anyway, maybe it's best if we could start with cooking something." Natsuki suggested. She stood up and went towards the refrigerator to look for something to cook. "You can wait outside and I'll call you after I finish cooking."

Shizuru shook her head and approach Natsuki who was busy in rummaging the refrigerator. "Natsuki maybe I should cook today? As I told you yesterday, I don't want to be a burden to you." She suggested sweetly. '_If I let her cook again, it would only be those oily fried foods.'_ She thought, mentally shivering.

Natsuki's brow rose up and looked at Shizuru by the corner of her eye. "if you're just worried about me cooking only fried food then I must tell you that I'll cook some vegetables for you." she said flatly, still looking through the refrigerator for something to eat. '_Considering on how you liked vegetables yesterday, I assume you would like it today.' _

"But I want to help you Natsuki."

"No…"

"Please…" Shizuru was now putting up her cute pout.

Not even looking at Shizuru's pout, Natsuki sighed and pointed her bag. "If you leave me alone in cooking, I'll give you a tour around the island and show you the small spring where you can take a bath." She said with a smirk. She knew that the brunette wouldn't pass up the offer on the bath part since anyone who was new in the whole stuck-on-a-island would find a fresh water bath better than salt water.

Shizuru agreed to Natsuki's offer happily and decided to hug Natsuki from behind, making the blunette blush. "ookini Natsuki! You always care about me." she teased.

Shaking the blush away, Natsuki removed herself from Shizuru's hug and grabbed the pack of bacon and some vegetables to make a salad. She then took the small bag of tea leaves by the refrigerator rack, remembering how the brunette enjoyed drinking it. She closed the refrigerator door and walked out with Shizuru happily following her.

Shizuru waited for their food to be cooked at the wooden table while sipping some tea that Natsuki brewed for her. she watched Duran bark at the crab he dug from the sand and laughed at how the crab snip its pincers to the wolf's nose, making Duran yelp in pain and swat the crab away with its paws.

She calmly sips some of her tea and let her thoughts drift into the things she missed the most. Her home in Kyoto, her friends and her family. She has to wait for four more days to get back home and see her beloveds again. But her thoughts had diverted when a streak of blue hair had invaded her mind. '_After this island adventure, would I still see her?'_ she asked herself. The thought of Natsuki and her being separated after four days somehow prick her heart. '_No Shizuru… you cannot fall for Natsuki! Think about your fiancée! You'll just hurt Natsuki!'_ mentally scolding herself made her lose consciousness of her surroundings.

Natsuki looked at how occupied Shizuru is in her thoughts since the brunette didn't respond to her when she called her. After setting up the table for the both of them, she approached the brunette and pokes the girl gently at the cheeks. "Oi Shizuru, are you just going to stare blankly into space or are you going to join me here on earth and eat?" she asked, waving her hand infront of SHizuru.

Snapping back to reality, Shizuru blinked a few times and smiled at the sight of Natsuki infront of her. "Ara, ara. Kannin na my Natsuki, it seems I was preoccupied for a minute. Shall we eat now?" she gently took the fork beside her plate and gracefully ate her salad.

Natsuki could only sigh and went to her seat and ate her food. She threw some meat at Duran's food bowl and the wolf happily barked in gratitude, making Natsuki chuckle a little.

After eating and cleaning the dishes, Natsuki went inside the hut and grabbed her bag. "c'mon, it's a long stroll since the spring is located at the upper left part of the island." Natsuki said, pointing the direction of the forest past the coconut trees behind the hut. Shizuru nodded and followed the blunette towards the forest with Duran trailing beside her.

The said stroll to the spring was rather a lie in Shizuru's case. They had hiked through the thick green forest filled with mud, marsh lands, uprooted trees, vines and even insects. A very wild environment to the likes of the heir of the Fujino Corporation. '_R-really now, is this how she call a stroll? I think we've hike through this forest for about an hour.' _Shizuru mentally complained. She was sweating really hard and her legs were starting to hurt.

Walking beside Shizuru, Natsuki noticed that the brunette was having a hard time. She smiled knowing that Shizuru was trying her best to keep up with her. She removed the bag behind her and placed it infrot and pulled Shizuru's wrist to make the brunette stop.

"Ara? Is there something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked, putting up her façade smile to cover her pained and tired expression.

Natsuki didn't answer and just knelt down in one knee with her back facing Shizuru. "Hop on." She said frigidly.

With a quizzical look, Shizuru placed an index finger over her bottom lip. "What does Natsuki mean by 'hop on'?" she asked.

Natsuki growled softly and stood up, removing the bag infront of her and placed it on her back. She had already learned that in dealing with a fox with the name Shizuru, she would try things that are outside the box, meaning: she had to break the ice wall of her own personality. She sighed, reaching out to grab Shizuru's wrist and pulled her close. She quickly scoops the surprised brunette and held Shziuru in her arms like a newlywed bride. "Look, I know you're tired and have those painful blisters on your feet, so stop with that damn smiling mask of yours and allow me to carry you to the spring." Natsuki said in a hard commanding tone.

Shizuru knew that deep in those cold, commanding tone that Natsuki used to talk to her was a worried Natsuki who somehow can't bear to see her bearing any pain or tiring herself. She blushed as she felt the strong arms of her carrier holding her tightly as they continued with their track with the happy wolf leading the way.

'_How… you've seen through my mask that I perfected ever since I was a child. You, someone whom I recently met, be with for a short period of time, had seen beyond my mask and shattered it by the mere sight of you.' _Shizuru pondered as she clings onto Natsuki's neck and resting her head at the blunette's chest comfortably. '_Just who are you Natsuki?'_

Natsuki took a small glimpse on the girl she's carrying and heave a relieved sigh. She wondered why the brunette has that effect on her, giving her a warm and comforting feeling inside. '_They call me ice princess ever since I was a kid. I never liked to play with anyone or at least be with anyone except my family. But you, Shizuru, you quickly melted the wall I've built up, since God knows when, like a sun from the desert.'_

The trail was silent until Duran came barking at the clearing by the end of the forest. Natsuki quicken her pace towards the clearing. Upon exiting the deep forest, the two were welcomed by the fresh sea air and the lush scenery of mid sun light from the trees that illuminates by the clear blue water in the middle of the engulfed trees. Few forest creatures such as birds, crested porcupines, and few monkeys swinging by the trees.

"Shizuru, were here." Natsuki said in a sweet manner. Gently putting Shizuru down to stand up and look at the place.

Shizuru looked at the scene and was left amazed at how beautiful it looks. A smile wide smile was her only expression since there are no words that she can utter to show her happiness. She gaze at the blunette beside her and only gestured to have a stroll around the place.

"You can take a bath there at the spring." Natsuki said, pointing at the small stream. "if you're thinking about change of clothes, take this bag and use anything you need there. ANYTHING!" Natsuki said with a slight blush. She emphasize the term anything which meant even the under garments in the bag. She gently shoves the bag to Shizuru and decided to climb the tree beside her and rested at the lowest tree branch.

"Won't Natsuki join me in taking a bath?" Shizuru asked with a slight teasing tone. She looked up and saw the blushing look of Natsuki while taking out a pocket knife from her side pockets.

"No… and I won't look at you while you're taking your bath. Take your time and call me if you need me in things that don't involve making me blush!" Natsuki said with a low growl. She snapped a 4 inch thick branch above her and used her pocket knife to carve it to shape.

Shizuru giggled at the blunette's blunt reaction. "It seems my Natsuki's too shy to take a bath with me. What a shame and here I was hoping that Natsuki would do something funs with me." she said in a half teasing and half seductive tone.

"S-shut up! We don't want to stay here until nightfall so start taking your bath! Duran will be with you there so don't worry about any wild animals nearing you, and I'll just be here." Natsuki said with a blush on her face.

Shizuru complied with Natsuki's demands and slowly strip blouse, leaving only her shorts and bra. She smirks as she heard a soft yelp from the girl atop the tree. '_It seems my little pup was watching me… I wonder…" _slowly walking towards the water, Shizuru unbuttoned her short's button and slowly and seductively removed it and descended to the clear water.

A loud rustling noise and a thud came from the tree where Natsuki said she would stay which made Shizuru look at the commotion. There she saw Natsuki, sitting at the ground and rubbing her sore behind while leaves falling down from the tree.

"Ara! is Natsuki alright?" Shizuru asked, trying hard to not laugh at the blushing blunette.

"I-I'm fine! I-I just slip! Hmp!" Natsuki stuttered, scampering back up the branch and hoping that Shizuru didn't caught the sight of her blush.

Shizuru just giggled at how fast Natsuki tried to hide her blush. '_I guess I was right... fufufu… you always makes me smile with your cute ways, my Nat-su-ki.'_ She lowered her body deeper to the water and smiled at the thought of Natsuki.

**Meanwhile, at a mansion in Kyoto…**

"ne okaa-san, when will nee-chan be back?" a blond girl spoke. She was laying down onto a large bed with a wet towel on her forehead. She was sweating and looked flush as she took deep breathing as if she's running out of air.

"does my little girl miss her one-chan?" her mother asked, stroking her daughter's blond hair gently. She has a worried look onto her green eyes while she look at how her daughter was sick in bed.

The blond girl nodded and looked outside the window. "I want onee-chan… she's always here whenever I'm sick." The girl said sadly.

Her mother beamed her a warm assuring smile and patted her on the head. "Don't worry my little one, your onee-chan will be here the day after tomorrow."

"Promise?" the blond girl asked with hope in her blue eyes.

Her mother smiled and nodded her head. "ofcourse, now take your rest so that when your one-chan comes home, she won't be worried too much about you." she mother said softly, tucking her in with a broad sheet of white blanket.

Slowly closing her eyes, the blond girl beamed a weak smile to her mother. "thank you okaa-san…"

* * *

A/N: waah another chapter finished… I hope I can finish the next one soon. So… feel free to comment or suggest anything since there's a small button at the bottom end of this page that says "review this story/chapter" ehehe XD

**Omake:**

**Natsuki, Shizuru and Zaki-kun at the lobby of punishment island set.**

**Natsuki: **okay, why the heck am I always falling?! (poking hard at the parts in the script where she fell)

**Zaki-kun: **(calmly drinking coffee) I thought it was funny and it does prove a point to Shizuru, right Shizuru?

**Shizuru: **ara, ara! Zaki-kun's right, it did prove something to me. fufufu (sipping her tea)

**Natsuki: **(brows starting to twitch) and why the heck did I carry Shizuru bridal style? It was embarrasimg!

**Zaki-kun: **(felt ominous aura) oh my, I ran out of coffee! I have to get another cup.. umm from the coffee shop down the street. I bid my leave now. Bye Natsuki, I leave everything to you! (ran away from the lobby.)

**Natsuki: **(looking confused) what's up with her? ne Shiz- ack?!

**Shizuru: **(covered her eyes with her hands and began sobbing) Natsuki ikezu! You must think I'm fat to be embarrassed when you carried me like that!

**Natsuki: **(panic mode) _'so this is why she ran'_ o-oi Shizuru.. ano you're not fat! Swear! You're very light! Please stop crying…

**Shizuru: **(still sobbing) really? Then Natsuki would be proud to carry me around bridal style? (secretly smirking)

**Natsuki: **(not thinking) OFCOURSE!

**Shizuru: **(looked Natsuki happily and tearless) yey! (jumped onto Natsuki's arms.)

**Natsuki: **(sighed) oh alright... '_Next time I'll keep my mouth shut!' (carried Shizuru around the place in her arms.)_

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Kallistēi

A/N: god! i'm glad i updated... my thesis really took a huge toll on me and the thesis defenese was very hard and tiring... i do hope you guys don't hate me.. T-T anyway... thanks to those who reviewed my story and i'll try to update asap.. i hope you guys won't grow tired in reading them... since you guys are my only source of happiness... corny but true XD

* * *

Chapter 7: _Kallistēi_

"Damn that girl!" Natsuki grumbled in annoyance. Closing her emerald eyes, she remembered the reason why she fell off the tree.

-**Flashback, a few minutes ago-**

Hearing the brunette tease her with a seductive, Natsuki felt all her blood rushed up to her face. "S-shut up! We don't want to stay here until nightfall so start taking your bath! Duran will be with you there so don't worry about any wild animals nearing you, and I'll just be here." She retorted to the teasing brunette with a blush on her face. She continued with carving the branch in her hand to shape, trying to remove the blush that had crept into her face due to the teasing of Shizuru.

But then she noticed the sudden quietness of her teaser and took a small peek below her. To her surprise and with a soft audible yelp, she saw Shizuru stripping off her blouse. She suddenly felt her face turn red and slow tickling feeling was trailing down from her nose as she gaze on Shizuru's half naked sexy torso.

Rubbing off the nosebleed away from her nose and following Shizuru to the spring with her emerald eyes, her eyes had widen in surprise. Lo and behold, the sight of a half naked goddess before her, submerging into the waters of the spring made her heart starts race and her breathing had began to quicken. '_Oh my god… I think I just saved a goddess named Shizuru.' _she thought in admiration. Her nose had started to bleed again and her face was blushing like the color of her own blood.

Her staring at the Shizuru made her balance at sitting atop of the branch to waver and let her slip and fall down from the branch. Luckily for her, the fall wasn't too high and she's not in any kind of injury, just a sore butt.

"Ara! is Natsuki alright?" Natsuki heard Shizuru asked. She knew that the brunette was suppressing her laugh.

Hiding her blush from Shizuru, she just retorted with one of her prideful lies. "I-I'm fine! I-I just slip! Hmp!" she stuttered. She got up and climbed the branch as quick as possible to avoid her blush being seen by Shizuru.

**-End of flashback-**

Natsuki had finished carving the branch into a shape of a paw with a wide and smooth surface at the metacarpal pad part of the paw and a small hole at the top part of it. She smiled as her marvel at her woodcraft. But somehow she felt that something's missing and began to think at what would make her craft complete.

Her thoughts had wondered and had end up to one thing… Shizuru. And without her thinking straight and lost in the thoughts of Shizuru, she already carved the last two hiragana characters of Shizuru's name (**1**) and a kanji of the word 'suki'; which she thought was the characters for the last four letters of her name (**2**) at the bottom part of the metacarpal pad part of the paw and the word '_Kallistēi' (__**3**__) just below it. _

"Natsuki! Can you get me the towel? I'm finished taking my bath." Shizuru said, making Natsuki stop and looked at Shizuru at the spring with a sweet smile plastered on her face and pointing at the base of the tree she's sitting at.

Natsuki's brow rose up and looked below to see her blue bath towel above the bag. Not thinking of the consequences, Natsuki jumped off the branch and placed the paw into the bag. She grabbed the towel and made her way towards the brunette. Without looking, she reached out the towel to Shizuru.

"Here" Natsuki said flatly while looking away from Shizuru.

Shizuru, having a wicked smile on her face, grabbed Natsuki's hand that's holding the towel and pulled the blunette to the water.

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled out in surprise, wiping away her drenched hair from her face.

Shziuru could only laugh at Natsuki, while the brunette was flicking away the wet strands of hair from her face. "k-kannin na Natsuki." Shizuru apologized while trying to stop her laughter.

Natsuki glared at the laughing brunette but suddenly, her face had turned red in color. Infront her, she saw the beauty of Shizuru. How the water from her honey colored hair flow down from her face and down to her bra-clad chests; the entrancing laughter, and the smile that shows no façade or anything.

Shizuru stopped laughing and noticed how Natsuki was staring at her. She felt a blush had crept to her face and her heart stared to beat loudly. '_Her stares… as if she's staring straight to my heart. Kami-sama… how can she make me feel this way?'_ she thought.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly. Her mind was clouded with the thoughts of Shizuru that she didn't notice that she was already a few inches closer to her red eyed-goddes. Her hand, slowly raising up from the water and cupping Shizuru's left cheek. "kirei na…" she said with a sweet smile.

Shizuru was speechless and blushing. The mere touch of the blunette to her cheek already sends strands of electricity throughout her body and she felt weak in her knees. Her mind was going on a rampage. She didn't know what to do or how to react.

'_I… I want her… I love her…'_ Natsuki said in her mind. She leaned closer, not thinking of her actions.

'_My heart's telling me I'm inlove with my savior… love… to her, it's not a deep word anymore...' _Shizuru thought, closing her eyes as she noticed Natsuki was about to kiss her.

Everything was so sudden for the both of them. A few minutes ago, Shizuru was teasing Natsuki and now they were kissing. A very gentle and sweet kiss. Both of them didn't realize that they are hugging each other and their hearts are beating in a rhythm.

'_Her lips are soft…and they're so damn sweet!'_ Natsuki thought as she deepens the kiss between the two of them.

Shizuru reciprocate the deepened kiss by moving her arms away from the blunette's waist and up to her neck. Encircling her arms around Natsuki's neck and pulling her closer.

To them, it's seemed like forever at how long they were kissing. Savoring each other's closeness and didn't bother that they were in the water, nor did the whimper of Duran that's sitting at the base of a tree.

After a stopping their short in reality but hours in their own dreamy world to breath, both of them blushed after realizing what they did. Natsuki blushed after processing what she just did and seeing Shizuru stare at her with a slight crimson hue on her face. Thinking that she offended the crimson eyed brunette, she bowed her head in apology. Seeing that Shizuru has no response on her apology, she tried to emerge from the water when a gentle hug stopped her.

"Shi-zuru…" Natsuki stuttered. She felt tense at the sudden hug but relaxed as soon as the brunette held her tightly.

"Ikezu… My Natsuki kissed me so passionately a while ago and now she's going to leave me…" Shizuru said sadly, tightening her hug and burying her face at the well toned back of Natsuki.

Natsuki held Shizuru's hands that's clamped around her waist and smiled. "I would never leave you Shizuru. I just thought you're angry at what I did. Considering you're engaged and all." Natsuki said with a slight sadness in her tone. She turned around and faced the sad Shizuru, cupping the brunette's cheek and looking at her with a sad love look in her eyes.

Shizuru smiled and leaned the side of her face at Natsuki's palm that's cupping her cheeks. "Natsuki's jealous? Would my Natsuki take me away from my fiancée?" Shizuru teased. Part of her tease was true since somehow, the blunette had captured her heart.

Natsuki glared at Shizuru and pinched the brunette's cheek lightly. "baka! I don't get jealous, I never get jealous." Natsuki said after pinching Shizuru's cheek. She removes herself from Shizuru's hug and decided to get out of the water. "c'mon, let's go back to the hut before you catch a cold there." she grabbed the towel that she had let go a moment ago before being pulled to the water by Shizuru and placed it at the edge of the ground. "I'll just be around the trees to give you some privacy to change." She said in a hurry with a slight blush on her face, hiding behind a tree with Duran following her..

Giggling slightly, Shizuru nodded and grabbed the towel that had been thrown at the ground near her. She got out of the water and wrapped the towel to her body and made her way to the bag for a change of clothes.

After changing to a sleeve-less blouse and denim shorts, Shizuru found a wooden paw inside the bag. She took out the paw and looked at the carved inscriptions carefully. Her faced blushed as she fully understood each inscription very well. '_Ara… is this what she thinks about me? My little wolf is so sweet.'_ She thought happily.

"ne Shizuru, are you done yet?!" Natsuki yelled out from behind a tree.

"yes Natsuki, we can go back to the hut now."

Natsuki went to Shizuru and grabbed the bag and swung it at her back. "well c'mon, before Duran here starts to whine about being hungry." her brow rose up upon seeing what Shizuru was holding.

Shizuru smiled sweetly and gave Natsuki a peck on the cheek. "Ookini Natsuki." she said while waving the wooden paw infront of Natsuki.

Natsuki's eyes widen at the sight of the wooden paw at the hands of Shizuru. "o-oi! How did you get a hold of that?!" she yelled out in surprise. She wasn't suppose to give the paw to SHizuru but somehow, fate had given it to the brunette.

"ara! Would my Natsuki take back what's she supposed to give me? ikezu! Natsuki must think that I don't deserve to have anything from her." Shizuru pouted. Covering her eyes with her palms and letting out audible sobs.

Duran barked angrily at his master, seeing that Shizuru was sad. Natsuki had sense her wolf's anger and felt guilty on why Shizuru was sad. She took out a thin braided strand of leather strap and reached it out to Shizuru. "Here… stop crying and use this as a necklace for that." Natsuki said with a slight blush.

Shizuru looked at the leather strap and to Natsuki without any tears in her eyes. "Does this mean that Natsuki's really giving me the wooden paw? And does this mean that what she carved here is true?" Shizuru asked with a playful smile plastered on her face. She took the leather strap and inserted it to the hole of the wooden paw, making it a necklace.

"y-yeah… w-well… argh! Just c'mon!" Natsuki stuttered, pulling Shizuru and started walking back to the hut.

They reached the beach line of the island after a torture of teasing and realizing what Natsuki had carved in the paw. Although she can take the paw back and re-carve new characters, a part of her stopped the idea and let the brunette keep the inscriptions. '_Heck! Nobody would even know who gave that to her after we go home.'_ Natsuki said in her mind.

it was already night fall when they got back and both of them had finished eating their dinner. Again, Shizuru offered to help Natsuki with the dishes but she still had the same answer.

"No." Natsuki answered flatly.

"why won't you let me do anything?"

"this is my punishment, and I don't want to treat you as a maid. So NO!"

"Let's play then, since you don't want me to help and all."

Natsuki looked up to Shizuru with a brow raised. "Play?"

A grin appeared into Shizuru's beautiful face. "a game Natsuki. After you wash the dishes, let's play questionnaire." She said with a Cheshire smile.

Natsuki, not knowing what game that was, only nodded and got back into washing the dishes while Shizuru happily walked towards the sea shore and sat in the sand.

Shizuru took the paw pendant and looked at its inscriptions again. She smiled as she read the inscriptions in her mind. '_zuru suki, __Kallistēi… Kallistēi… as I recall, it's a Greek word which means 'to the most beautiful' Ara… does she think that about me? And the kanji… surely she mistook it as her name, unless she meant she likes me…'_

"Hey Shizuru, what does this 'questionnaire' game mean?" Natsuki suddenly asked, making Shizuru startle a little.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled. "It's a game in which we ask each other some questions to know more about one another."

Natsuki just sighed and gave Shizuru a lazy look. "fine! You first."

* * *

A/N: I don't know if the hiragana and kanji characters appeared... XD

(1) Zuru-ずる; last 2 characters of Shizuru's name.

(2) Suki-好き; Natsuki thought that this was her name but it meant as "like/love" so in combining it with Zuru, it meant that she likes Shizuru.

_(3) Kallistēi_ -was inscribed on the Golden Apple of Discord by Eris, meaning "for the fairest" or "to the most beautiful" in ancient Greek. The word _καλλίστ__ῃ_, "kallistē(i)", is the dative singular of the feminine superlative of καλός, beautiful). In Latin it is _pulcherrimae_.


	8. Chapter 8: PUNISHMENT ISLAND

A/N: update!! XD hope this chapter would earn a good reactions from you... as for today is such a painful day for me.. T-T (march 18..) eniwei.. hope you guys wouldn't grow tired of my stories.. i'll update asaic ^-^

* * *

Chapter 8: PUNISHMENT ISLAND

Shizuru was happy when she heard Natsuki agreed to her 'questionnaire'. She thought that this was a way for her to know more about her little wolf. She skipped the last name question since she knows that somehow, Natsuki wouldn't answer it.

"How old is my Natsuki?" Shizuru started, giving Natsuki a sweet smile.

"21… you?"

"Ara! I'm much older than my Natsuki. I'm 23 years old." She answered playfully.

Natsuki smirked and gently scratch her chin. "Oh? Well then, should I call you Shizuru-oneesama?" Natsuki said, thinking that it would be an insult to the brunette.

But it seems that Natsuki's insult didn't affect the brunette, assuming that Shizuru just smiled mischivously. "Ara, that's unfair of my Natsuki. That was 2 questions in a row. But calling me onee-sama seems cute. Kyaa~ I didn't know that my Natsuki can be sweet with me!" shizuru squealed in delight, thinking at how cute Natsuki would be and imagined scenes involving Natsuki calling her one-sama. After a few moments of dreaming about Natsuki going to her and tutoring her, she cleared her throat and gave Natsuki a sweet smile. "Now I would ask two questions aswell. First, does my Natsuki have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Second, what's Natsuki's favorite food?"

Natsuki shrugged and her brow twitched as she heard the first question. she gritted her teeth and suppressed a snarl. "NO! I don't have a girlfriend and definitely NO BOYFRIEND! I had enough of girls coming after me and being called a player because of that." She shivered at the thought of girls swooning over her. "For the second question, it's Mayonnaise." Natsuki answered with a drop of saliva at the side of her lips while imagining her favorite food.

"Natsuki, Mayonnaise isn't food. It's a condiment."

"To you, but to me is food so bear with it." Natsuki retorted, crossing her arms. "Anyway, it's my turn now. Hmm… I know that you're from Kyoto, considering your accent. Ah! What do you mostly do during your free time?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru placed a hand over her chin and think about what to answer. She smiled sweetly making Natsuki blush. "That's an easy question my Natsuki. I drink my tea. Since tea is my favorite beverage." She said with a proud smile.

Natsuki scratched the back of her head and smiled weakly. "I guess that's not new, considering you drank more tea than eat anything ever since you found them in my fridge."

Duran made his way to Shizuru and laid its head at Shizuru's lap. Shizuru smiled at the sweetness of the wolf and gave it a light scratch in the ear. "Where did my Natsuki got Duran?" she asked curiously, considering that wolves are supposed to her a wild animal.

Natsuki decided to move nearer to Shizuru so she can give her wolf a nice pat in the head. "He was a gift from my mother when my bastard dad left us for another woman. She said that Duran would protect us." She said softly. There's a hint of anger in the blunette's tone and eyes that didn't miss Shizuru's sight.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders and hugged her gently. She stroked NAtsuki's back, soothing her from the anger that's filling up her heart. "shh… there, there, don't think about it anymore. I'm here Natsuki." She whispered at the blunette's ear.

Natsuki buried her head at the crook of Shizuru's neck and hugged her back. The anger that she felt building up in her chest has slowly disperse at the mere soothing voice of Shizuru. She liked the feeling of being close to the intoxicating scent, the warm hug and the gentleness of Shizuru's voice. But despite of everything, a pang of pain had surge through her heart. She pushed away from the brunette and looked at her with a serious look. "Shizuru… do you… do you love her? Your fiancée…" she asked.

Shizuru shrugged at Natsuki's question. She wanted to avoid the question but being the one who suggested the game, she had no choice but to answer. She took a deep breath and looked up to the starry sky.

"Natsuki asks such a hard question, but I must answer it since it's my game after all. My honest answer would only be maybe." She answered with a slight sadness in her tone.

This time its Natsuki's turn to comfort the brunette. She pulled Shizuru to her as she lay down to the sand, making the brunette fall above her with her arms securely wrapped around Shizuru's waist. While Duran, who was suppoed to be lying down at Shizuru's lap, scampered away in surprise.

Shizuru, although surprised at the sudden action, smiled a little as she rested her head at Natsuki''s chest. Feeling and listening to the heartbeat of Natsuki like it was a beautiful music. She closed her eyes and relished the warmness of Natsuki's hug.

"I'm not good in comforting or anything since I'm called the ice princess back at home, but Shizuru i don't want you to be forced into anything. No matter what others want, what matter is what YOU want." Natsuki said softly, caressing Shizuru's hair.

Shizuru nodded and bury her head much closer to Natsuki's chest. She let out a small puff of breath at Natsuki's chest, making the blunette's heart beat faster and her face blush. She giggled at the reaction she got from just a puff of breath and decided to look up and face the blushing blunette.

"Ookini my Natsuki." Shizuru said sweetly, moving a little upward at the level of Natsuki's face and gave Natsuki a quick kiss in the lips that made Natsuki blush harder. She made her way back to her previous position and cuddled closer to the blunette.

"Shi-SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled out without moving. Her face was now red as a ripe Washington apple and Shizurur's cuddling didn't help to lessen the blush. She sighed in defeat and moved her left hand from Shizuru's waist up to Shizuru's shoulder, cradling her protectively.

They stopped their game and decided to call it a night since it was late. They let go of each other and went inside the hut to sleep.

0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the middle of the ocean, a blue colored yacht with huge white claw marks design at the body and a howling wolf insignia at the sides was making its way to the lone island at a fast speed.

"Captain, we need to pick her up as soon as possible or your boss would feed you and your crew to the sharks." An orange haired, busty woman said while slamming her hands at the steel wall of the yacht.

The said captain felt a cold sweat flow down from his forehead and back. The thought of his boss throwing him to the ocean and be fed to the sharks made her quiver in fear. He nodded and ordered his crew to speed up the boat.

The busty woman went out of the cabin and sighed. She looked up to the dark sky and crossed her arms. '_Natsuki she needs you now…' _she thought as she shook her head and went to the passenger cabin to take a rest. She assumed that the yacht would arrive at their destination at noon and she needed rest in the mean time.

0-0-0

The sound of Duran's barks awoken the sleeping brunette that's currently had herself trapped by the strong arms of Natsuki around her waist. She smiled and gave the blunette a small kiss at the forehead and slowly slipped away from Natsuki's hug. Duran still barked and Shizuru just patted the wolf to make him stop barking.

"Duran, please not so loud. Natsuki's still sleeping." She whispered, making Duran nod its head and run out of the hut.

Shizuru chuckled and made her way towards the refrigerator to cook their brunch, which again a sign of her oversleeping. She grabbed a hand full of vegetables and ignored the meat. '_Today, no meat for my little wolf.'_ She smiled and went out to prepare their brunch.

Natsuki was awoken by the sweet smell of tea. She smiled and unconsciously tried to feel Shizuru beside her. She rose up and groggily yawned when she felt that the brunette wasn't lying beside her. "Shizuru…" she said as she stood up and looked for the brunette.

"I'm outside Natsuki! Come let's eat." Shizuru said from outside the hut.

Natsuki went out, scratching her head, and suddenly froze in her place as she saw the food that's spread through the table. Her brow twitched as she saw the salad that filled the table.

"uhh Shizuru, where's my meat?" Natsuki asked with a grimace look on her face.

Shizuru, who was calmly sipping her tea with a sweet smile on her face, looked at Natsuki and gestured to sit down. "I was only thinking of Natsuki's health. But if Natsuki won't eat these…" she looked at the vegetables across the table and faced Natsuki with a sad look. "I won't force my Natsuki to eat these foods that I prepared only for her. I put up every effort and love for my Natsuki in-"

Before Shizuru could finish her fake sad speech, Natsuki already sat down to her chair and grabbed a fork to eat the salad. Shizuru smiled and eat aswell since Natsuki wasn't complaining about her cooking.

In the middle of their brunch, Duran suddenly barked at the ocean's direction that made the two to stop eating and look at what Duran was barking at. Natsuki's eyes went wide when she saw a familiar looking yacht and a familiar orange-headed busty woman riding the yacht.

"is that the coast guard Natsuki? I thought they won't be here for another two days?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Natsuki shook her head and ignored the yacht to continue her food. "After we eat, you can go back home with us okay Shizuru?" Natsuki said while eating. Shizuru abide Natsuki's plea and ate her food.

The yacht reached a certain water level and the busty woman lowered the small motor powered raft that took her to the island. As she stepped off the raft, Duran barked happily and ran around her. She made her way to the hut and was taken by surprise to find Natsuki with a company. She stared at Natsuki's company with a confused look on her face.

"shouldn't the coast guard be picking me up and not you Mai?" Natsuki asked, eyeing the busty woman named Mai that's staring at Shizuru.

Mai snapped back from her stare and looked at Natsuki with a concerned look in her eyes. "I would ask later on how you had a company here. Natsuki, Alyssa's sick, you need to go back home since she's calling for you." Mai said worriedly.

Natsuki felt her blood froze up when she heard Mai. She froze on her spot and no reaction came into her face. Shizuru had worried and placed a hand atop Natsuki's own hands. "Natsuki…" Shizuru said softly, snapping Natsuki back to reality.

"I'm sorry for spacing out Shizuru. Mai, I believe that right now would be a better time to be home, but could you wait for a few minutes for us to fix our things?" Natsuki said as she stood up and grabbed Shizuru and took her inside the hut.

Inside, Natsuki nervously packed anything that she can pack to her bag in top speed. She looked at the confused Shizuru and showed her a small smile. "I guess my punishment was cut off by an emergency summons. This means you can go back home earlier than expected." She said with a half pained tone in her voice. She felt sad at the idea of Shizuru and her being separated, but her little sister must come first.

Shizuru knew that the girl who the woman named Mai said was sick is important to Natsuki. Despite of her feeling sad about the sudden events, she gave Natsuki a façade smile. "ara! I guess I can be with my family then. How I miss them so much." She said in a delighted voice.

"I know about that façade Shizuru so don't use it to me dammit! Look, I live in Kyoto, so if ever you need me, I'll come for you okay?" she said in assurance as she pull Shziuru into a tight embrace.

Shizuru felt the sadness filled her heart and tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She embraced the blunette back tightly in a possessive manner and buried her head at the crook of Natsuki's neck. She whimpered softly as she remembered that the two of them would be separated.

"Natsuki… promise me that we would meet again… and you won't forget me because I won't forget, I won't forget MY Natsuki." she pleaded, tightening her hug to the blunette.

Natsuki smiled and nodded an answer. She stroked Shizuru's hair to soothe her from her sadness. "I won't forget you Shizuru don't worry. Now c'mon, before Mai starts to yell at us." She let go of Shizuru but gave the brunette a soft kiss which Shizuru gladly countered by pulling Natsuki close to her to deepen the kiss.

"AHEM! Despite the fact that I'm emotionally happy for Natsuki for having a girlfriend, I believe we should ride the yacht and let me drown you guys with questions." Mai said with a slight grin making the two break their passionate kiss and blush furiously. Feeling an ominous aura, Mai started to walk away before a certain blue haired girl decided to tackle her.

"GRR! TOKIHA MAI! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsuki yelled, running after Mai.

Shizuru giggled and placed her left index finger and middle finger above her lips, thinking of how Natsuki's kiss was soft and sweet. '_Natsuki… do you know that my stay in this island made me fall inlove for you?'_ she thought as she made her way out of the hut but took a small, reminding glance of the place where she and NAtsuki slept in. '_punishment island… it does live up to its name by making me fall for someone who I cannot be with.'_ She bowed her head, showing her gratitude to the inanimate object before continuing her way towards the shore where Natsuki and Mai was waiting.

Natsuki saw the sad look on Shizuru's face and couldn't help but feel sad aswell. She scanned the whole frontal part of the island and remembered everything that happened ever since she rescued the brunette. '_I never did know why mom called this punishment island since I never felt being punished here. But now, I think I know why…'_ she sighed and clutched the chest part of her blouse, thinking that it might help with her heart ache.

"Natsuki… maybe later you can tell me about your girlfriend that you somehow smuggled here without anyone knowing." Mai joked, hoping that she can lighten up the blunette.

Natsuki couold only glare and give a dangerous growl to the busty woman. "she's not my girlfriend!" she roared angrily. She was going to tackle and give Mai a painful cheek pinching when she saw Shizuru near them.

"ara! My Natsuki has her I'm-gonna-kill-you look on her face. If you keep looking at your friend like that, your face might get stuck with that expression." Shizuru teased, making Natsuki blush.

"Sh-shut up! Get in the raft so that we can go to the yacht!" Natsuki ordered which Shizuru complied with a sweet smile.

Mai laughed as she saw NAtsuki blushed at the simple tease of the stranger with red eyes. "oh my, wait till Nao see you blush!" She said in between laughs. But Natsuki didn't hear her for she was busy in assisting the brunette in riding the raft.

"Okay, Duran's here aswell so lets go home Mai." Natsuki said as she sat beside Shizuru and drape her arm around the brunette's shoulders to secure her that she won't fall overboard. Mai nodded and gave Natsuki a salute. "aye aye Natsuki captain!" she joked as she started the motor of the raft and made their way towards the yacht. Shizuru chuckled and leaned her head at Natsuki's shoulder, feeling the comfort of the blunette's arms.

Natsuki smiled and looked up in the blue sky. '_wait for me Alyssa, I'll be home tomorrow.'_

**

* * *

**

Omake time ^-^

**MAI: wow I made my first appearance!! *jumping up and down***

**NATSUKI: *grumbled and muttering curses***

**MAI: hey! Aren't you happy that I made my first appearance in this story? It's always been about you and Fujino-san. *crossed her arms***

**SHIZURU: *gloomy aura, façade smile* ara Tokiha-san's very happy, congratulations.**

**MAI: not you too Fujino-san. Mou! Zaki-kun why are they so gloomy? **

**ZAKI: *approached Natsuki and whispered the next chapter* **

**NATSUKI: *smiled* hehe I'll be expecting that Zaki-kun or else! **

**SHIZURU: *looked curious* ara, what did Zaki-kun told my Natsuki that made her so happy again?**

**ZAKI: *whispered the next chapter* okay?**

**SHIZURU: *façade less smile, oulled Natsuki to a hug* Ara! Ookini Zaki-kun! C'mon Natsuki let's go and find that place! *pulled Natsuki away.**

**MAI: what? Hey! What was that about? Zaki-kun?**

**ZAKI: huh? Oh sorry, gotta run since I have a pending update to finish. Gratz on having your first appearance! *left Mai alone***

**MAI: *frowned, crossed her arms* what the hell?! Come back here and tell me!**

**~what did I told Natsuki and Shizuru? Ehehe you just have to find out XP~**


	9. Chapter 9: can never claim?

**A/N: oh my... i've been busy this past week that i haven't got time in updating my stories T-T my thesis needed revising and my group and me had to make a music video for our multimedia subject.... anyway here's the new chappie of Punishmen island and i do hope you would like this...**

**futureengineer: hahaha yea yea you always see me loitering around but hey mariane and me did our thesis even if i loiter around campus XD**

**my readers: thank you for continuing in reading my stories.. i do hope you guys won't get tired in reading them XD an I.T student who almost flunked english subject like me is trying hard to produce these fics so that i can make you guys happy ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 9: can never claim?

**-At a mansion in Kyoto, 1:38pm-**

"Okaa-san… Onee-chan's coming back home tomorrow right?" a blond haired girl asked while looking at the vast scenery from the balcony she was at. The girl wasn't sick anymore but the doctor had instructed her to stay in her room to get better.

A woman with a long midnight blue hair that shined through the sun's rays and a pair of emerald eyes with glasses was sitting in a grandeur chair while reading a book looked at her daughter with a teasing smirk. "Oh my, is my daughter having a sister complex? And here I thought my little Alyssa was inlove with Miyu." she teased, making her blond haired daughter glare at her.

"OKAA-SAN! Quit teasing me!" the girl named Alyssa whined with a small blush on her face as her mother teased her. She crossed her arms and puff out her cheeks like a puffer fish.

Her mother giggled at the cuteness of how she reacted and stood up to give her a warm hug.

"Kannin na Alyssa-chan but you were so cute when you're acting like that." Her mother apologized. "In regards to your sister, since Mai-chan's the one coming to get her, I believe she'll be coming back here by tomorrow morning. So I believe you'll get to play with her after you went to school."

Alyssa smiled and cuddled closer to her mother as she heard that her sister was coming back. "Thank you okaa-san, but wouldn't onee-chan be angry at you for sending me to college? And acting all Kyoto-ben doesn't suit you." she asked as she pushed away from her mother's hug and looked up to her mother with her curious blue eyes.

Her mother merely chuckled and patted Alyssa on the head. "I don't want another 'untouchable ice princess' in my life. Besides, aren't you glad that you get to attend college?" her mother explained with a glint of mischief in her emerald eyes. "and the locals are nice enough to teach me a few of their dialects so just drop it."

Alyssa was about to tell that her mother's plan was dangerous when a certain cyan haired girl had brought them a tray of tea and cake. She smiled and went to girl and gave her a hug. "Mou! Miyu shouldn't the maids supposed to bring those to us and not you?" she pouted.

Miyu bowed first to Alyssa's mother before giving the blond girl a small smile. "I'm sorry ojou-sama but I must take into account that all food that would be served to you and Saeko-sama would be greatly inspected. As the head of the family guards and your personal bodyguard, I wouldn't risk anyone hurting you and your family.

"Miyu, you know that we never treat you only as a bodyguard. You're family to us. Anyway, how's the progress of our little wolf?" Saeko asked as she made her way back to her seat and took a sip of the tea that Miyu brought them.

Miyu looked at Saeko with a slight confused reaction. "From the latest report, it seems that Natsuki-sama has a company over at the island."

Both Ayssa and her mother, Saeko, had looked surprised. Alyssa let go of her hug from Miyu and take a seat at one of the grandeur chairs. "Miyu, do the reports lie? I personally escorted onee-chan at that island and I never saw anyone with her. And you do know how she hates being with other people." Alyssa commented.

"And might I add that our dear ice princess wouldn't last a day alone with anyone without running him or her with that death trap machine of hers or pointing a gun at their heads." Saeko said calmly.

"ojou-sama, Saeko-sama, if that surprised you, the fact that who the companion would be will also take you by a surprise." Miyu said flatly which made the two to quirk a brow in confusion.

**-At the yacht, 2pm, private cabin-**

"Mou! Duran give me back my mayo sandwich!" Natsuki yelled as she tried and pry away a plastic containing her favorite mayonnaise sandwich which Mai gave to her as soon as they boarded the yacht. As Duran had released the plastic, Natsuki happily took out the sandwich and ate it.

Shizuru found the antics of Natsuki towards the sandwich both amusing and disgusting. "I see that she really does love her mayonnaise.' She said cheerfully as she watches the Duran and Natsuki from the couch that she and Mai are sitting at.

"More like an addiction. By the way, I'm Mai Tokiha. I'm kinda like Natsuki's guardian and friend, considering that girl can be a handful and I can manage to handle her." Mai said, smiling at Shizuru.

Shizuru bowed her head and beamed a smile at Mai. "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Shizuru."

"Shizuru? As in Shizuru Fujino?" Mai asked with a raised brow.

"You know her Mai?" Natsuki asked, petting Duran and made her way towards the two girls. She sat beside Shizuru which earned her a warm smile from the brunette.

"Ara, how did Tokiha-san know my last name?" shizuru asked curiously.

Mai placed her right index finger over her temple and shook her head. "No wonder the Fujino family didn't found you when they sent out an investigation team, you were at Punishment Island." Mai muttered.

"oi Mai! What do you mean Fujino family and investigation team?" Natsuki asked.

"Really now Natsuki, you don't know who the Fujino family is? And here I thought you pay more attention to business. The Fujino family is the third wealthiest family in Japan and currently the news back at home is that the sole heir had a plane crash and currently missing. Some said that she's dead but I never thought she would end up at that island with you." Mai explained.

Natsuki blinked a few times and turned her attention to Shizuru. "Rich family? Wha?" Natsuki couldn't express her surprise at her recent findings. She has a confused puppy look on her face that made Shizuru squeal in cuteness of natsuki.

"Kyaa! My Natsuki's so cute!!" Shizuru squealed and glomps on Natsuki.

"Shi-Shizuru! Let go! I can't breathe!" Natsuki squeaked as she felt the air in her lungs is being cut off by the extreme hug of Shizuru

Mai could only sighed and look at how the two interact with a smile on her face. "This little scene makes me wonder on 'SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND' statement is true or not." Mai teased, making Natsuki shot her a death glare that made her shiver.

"IT'S NOT! Dammit Mai will you cut the investigation already!" Natsuki complained. Hearing the word 'girlfriend' made her heart felt like being pricked by a pin. She wriggled forcefully away from Shizuru's hug and went towards the door of the cabin. "She can never be my girlfriend…" she said softly before leaving the cabin.

"Natsuki…." Shizuru whispered. She too felt that prick in her heart as she watches Natsuki leave the room.

"It's your engagement isn't it?" Mai suddenly asked.

Nodding an answer, Shizuru sighed and took the wooden paw that hanged from her neck and looked at it with sad eyes. "My engagement… Ara! Tokiha-san seems to know so much about me, why is that?" SHizuru said in a forced cheerful voice. She hid her sadness with her usual façade.

"Let's just say that I have my resources. Anyway, Natsuki's always been a loner as she says since she seldom trusts people. It surprised me to see how you two 'interact' and as far as I know, you're the only person outside her family that's alive in teasing and being close to her."

"Well then I must be lucky. Back at Japan, does my family still looking for me?" Shizuru asked, changing the subject.

"If sending out the whole army and marines to just to find you a way of your family to look for you, then I say they still do. But since you were on that island, they haven't got a chance to find you. Considering that island is under a law that no one shall be able to go there unless you have permission." Mai explained.

"Ara, then I must return home as soon as we dock. I don't want papa to be so much worried about me. Excuse me Tokiha-san, I must go to Natsuki for a minute." Shizuru bowed her head and stood up to exit the cabin.

"Alright! Fujino-san, please tel Natsuki that we'll be docking to Osaka port then we'll ride the train to Kyoto." Mai yelled, hoping that Shizuru heard her. Duran followed Shizuru outside that made Mai smiled. She looked out the small circular window of the cabin. "Natsuki, it seems that you found the right one." She sighed and lay back in the couch. "How can you claim someone if she soon would belong to another?" she whispered and closed her eyes to sleep.

Outside, Natsuki was standing by the railings with her eyes closed. Feeling the wind to her face, she let out a deep sigh. "Shizuru…" she whispered unconsciously. Suddenly, her thoughts were cut short when she felt two arms snake its way around her waist and feeling the person's chest come contact with her back.

"Ara! Does my Natsuki miss me already?" a sweet voice said from behind Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled and leaned her back closer to the brunette. She inhaled the sweet tea scent of the brunette that was very intoxicating to her. She didn't mind her personal space being invaded as long as it was Shizuru. "Shizuru you do know that you're invading my personal space, right?" Natsuki asked with a slight smirk formed on her face.

Shizuru rested her chin at Natsuki's left shoulder and tighten her hug. "I know, but my Natsuki doesn't mind. And I like to be close with my Natsuki." she whispered in Natsuki's ear. She snuggled closer to the blunette.

"tch! It seems that you'll never drop the 'MY' part in my name huh?" Natsuki asked as she turned around and face Shziuru without breaking away from the hug.

"Ara! Indeed I won't!" Shizuru said as she leaned closer to Natsuki, their faces were inches apart making Natsuki blush. "I won't stop since Natsuki is MY Natsuki." she said in a seductive tone, making Natsuki blush harder. Shizuru couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blushing Natsuki.

Controlling her blush, Natsuki stood infront of the brunette without any retort. She smirked as she leaned back to the railings and pulling the brunette towards her. She encircled her arms around the brunette's waist and back, enclosing her to a warm hug. "pft! You're so carefree in claiming me as yours… and yet…" she moved her hand that's behind Shizuru's back to grab hold of Shizuru's left hand and looked at the diamond ring she wore with a sad expression. "I can never claim you…" she whispered sadly.

Shizuru knew that it was hard for the blunette as well as for her. She moved a little to have a small space for the both of them and removes her left hand from the grip of Natsuki's gentle hand and used it to cup the blunette's cheek. "Natsuki… you will keep your promise right? That when we arrive at Japan, we can see each other again." she asked with a slight sad tone in her voice.

Feeling the sadness of shizuru, Natsuki inhaled deeply and faced Shizuru without any sadness in her face. "I promise Shizuru. And besides, I'm usually bored at work so I'm available anytime you want." Natsuki assured with a wide toothy smile.

"Work?" Shizuru asked with a raised of a brow.

"haha forget what I said. Anyway, it's getting chilly here and I bet Mai would be thinking of new questions for us if she saw us hugging again." Natsuki suggested as she remove her arms away from Shizuru.

"ara! Speaking of Tokiha-san, she said that we'll be docking at Osaka port and will be riding the train to Kyoto." Shizuru said, remembering that Mai told her to say it to Natsuki.

'_I see… good thinking Mai.'_ Natsuki thought as she knew what Mai meant. "Well that would be a nice trip then." Natsuki smiled and went inside the cabin with Shizuru following behind her.

The rest of the cruise was mainly of Shizuru teasing the blunette which made Mai and the yacht captain to drop their jaws in surprise that Natsuki wasn't threatening her with a death sentence, Mai preparing dinner for Natsuki that's mainly covered with Mayonnaise which made her and Shizuru looked a little troubled at how Natsuki chomped on to it, and lastly…

"No! you and Mai will sleep on the bed and I stay on the couch!" Natsuki ordered.

"aww… but I want to sleep beside my Natsuki…" Shziuru whined, putting up her best puppy dog pout.

Natsuki ignored the puppy dog pout of Shizuru and slumped down to the couch. "gah! Just go to sleep Shizuru! look at Mai, she's already asle- ack!" Natsuki yelped as a pillow hit her face.

"SHUT UP AND SLEEP BEFORE I THROW YOU OVERBOARD!" Mai yelled in frustration as she couldn't sleep with all the yelling of Natsuki.

Natsuki threw the pillow back and was surprised that Shizuru had lain down beside her and had cuddled at her tightly. She could only sigh in defeat since she's feeling very sleepy at the comfort of Shizuru's snuggle. "Goodnight Shizuru" she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my Natsuki..." Shizuru said as she snuggled closer and rested her head at Natsuki's chest with a smile on her face.

The next day, Shizuru was awoken by the small commotion outside the cabin. She smiled when the first thing she saw was Natsuki's sleeping face infront of her. She gave the sleeping blunette beside her a quick kiss on the lips before standing up from the couch that she and Natsuki slept to.

Shizuru went out of the cabin and looked at what the yacht captain was doing; she saw the howling wolf insignia was replaced by a 'Japan coast guard sign' and she saw Mai dressed up as a coast guard. Looking puzzled, Shizuru greeted Mai and pointed, in a feminine way, the outfit. "Ara! why is Tokiha-san wearing that?" She asked in a confused way.

"Oh this? Welll, we'll be docking at Osaka port in an hour and we can't let anyone know who owns this yacht. Oh and can you please tell anyone who asks you that you were saved by us, the coast guards, when you were drifting across the ocean in a rubber raft? I'm sorry if we have to make you lie but it's important to Natsuki." Mai said in an apologetic manner.

"It's alright with me Tokiha-san, but why are we going to do this lie?" shizuru asked again. everything was confusing her and making her think that Natsuki isn't just any ordinary girl. Sure she speculated that Natsuki was rich since she was on a deserted island which looked like she owns but the fact that Mai was hiding their identities was making her speculations broader.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you the answer. Oh! Breakfast is ready so wake Natsuki up for me okay?" Mai said, hoping that Shizuru would just go on with their acts.

Still confused, Shizuru nodded and went back to the cabin to wake Natsuki up for breakfast. But still, the background on Natsuki was still vague to her. she thought that Natsuki was rich but besides her family, her fiancée's family was the second richest family in Japan and the first was someone she haven't met or anybody have met personally. '_I think I should just ask her about it than making up weird conclusions.' _

* * *

**preview on the next chapter:**

**"a mechanic like you should follow your client's orders even if you're busy fixing something else, now fix my car before i let your boss know you're slacking off!"**

**OMAKE:**

**ALyssa: hey i think the next chapter would be good! i get to see onee-chan!**

**Miyu: indeed you author for making ojou-sama happy.**

**Zaki: *laying her head at the table, looked all drained of energy* ... uhn... * waved left hand weakly and fell asleep***

**Alyssa: why is the author like that Miyu? **

**Miyu: author seems exhausted. eyes shows that she's not having a full 8-hour sleep, not having her 3-meals a day and travels on foot with a laptop for 2 kilometers. **

**Alyssa:ohh... *pokes sleeping Zaki* ne author! you'll update fast right? **

**Zaki: .... ZzZzZzZz ... *snore***

**Alyssa: Miyu the author won't wake up!**

**Miyu: let me handle it ojou-sama. *take out a mug of freshly brewed coffee* **

**Zaki: *suddenly awoken from the smell of coffee* COFFEE!!! must have caffine!!! *grabs cofe mug from Miyu and drank the whole content* **

**Alyssa: *bewildered look* coffee can do that to her?**

**Miyu: author's status shows that she's addicted to coffee and will drink it in any circumstances.**

**Alyssa: oh! author! you'll update soon right? **

**Zaki: huh? oh sure! (now where did Miyu get that coffee? must have more) *left Miyu and Alyssa for coffee hunting***

**Alyssa: author's like Fujino-san... except Fujino-san's addicted to tea.**

**Miyu: correct ojou-sama. as i advice, ojou-sama should stay away from those drinks.**

**Alyssa: i will. *wide smile***

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: 'NK'

**A/N**: okay! the wait is over and i'm now revealing who's the mysterious fiancee! i do hope nobody would try and hunt me down at who would the fiancee be. to those who are a fan of the said Fiancee, i bid all of you sorry. to those who find her irritating, disgusting or such, i'm one of you guys!!

**to all my readers**: thank you very much for supporting me ^-^ i'll do everything to live up to your expectations.

**Thioh:** a zaki-kun fan club? ehh? =_=; i'm not worthy,,,

**Naia89:** really? you'll buy me coffee? yey!!!

**Krugern: **i'm glad you like those parts ^-^ i'm happy that you continue on reading my fics ^-^

**xbloodhoundtrojanx:** ehehe hope you'll like this chappie

**chiq:** uhm.. not to be rude but.. why ya ask me when would i finish this story?

* * *

Chapter 10: 'NK'

Shizuru wondered who Natsuki really is and didn't realize that a pair of arms had pulled her and made her lean on a warm body. She smelled the sweet ocean aroma that she had pointed out was very intoxicating. All thoughts had been forgotten and the single thing had been left that filled her mind. "Natuski…" she whispered, leaning closer to her captor and closing her eyes to savour the warmth.

"I will keep my promise. Even if you get married, I'll be here for you." Natsuki whispered in a low sad tone. She held the Fujino heiress gently, resting her chin at Shizuru's shoulders and whiffing up the tea scent that had been her latest addiction.

They stayed in that position for awhile, feeling each other's warmth and presence. They both knew that this might be the last time they can be together. Considering that Shizuru was engaged and Natsuki, well her 'work' was still going to keep her busy. But despite of everything, both their minds had been set that they would still see each other and be there to comfort, help and keep each other company when one is alone.

"it's quite early for you to be awake, my Natsuki." Shizuru said, breaking the silence.

Natsuki smiled and nuzzled her head closer to the brunette's neck, puffing out a small cloud of breath making Shizuru shudder at the hotness of her breath. "well, with the Fujino heiress' clinging at my body in a small couch for the whole night made me a light sleeper." Natsuki jested.

"Ikezu! As far as I know, you liked me hugging you every night since you don't complain. And might I add that back in the island, you were the one clinging on to me each and everytime I wake up." Shizuru retorted with an evil grin across her face.

Natsuki only let out a soft growl and to Shizuru's surprise, a sweet kiss at the neck.

"Bad Kyoto-ben." Natsuki whine seductively as she continued in kissing the brunette's neck, making Shizuru moan her name in pleasure. Her logical thoughts had completely lost her and only instincts had taken control. She hugged Shizuru closer to her continued to kiss and suck the milky white neck of Shizuru.

"Nat-su-ki…" Shizuru moaned again. She liked the feeling of Natsuki's lips kissing her neck. She tilted her head to give the blunette more access to her neck and raised her right hand to hold and caress Natsuki's midnight hair that fell onto her.

"Shizuru… if you don't want me to-" nastuki whispered but only had been stopped by a swift turn of position in which she was pinned to the door and Shizuru silencing her with a deep and passionate kiss, making her forget what she was going to say and had went on with the flow of what she started.

After the fiery kiss that the two shared, both girls were panting due to the loss of air from their previous make-out. Yet s they panted and gather up enough air to speak, both were staring at each other's eyes.

"Nastuki… could you… would you leave a mark on me? Before we dock at Osaka?" Shizuru said, still her eyes were staring at Natsuki's emerald eyes.

Natsuki blushed but smiled at the brunette's request. She reached out and tucked the loose strands of hair behind shizuru's hair and gently pulled the collar of Shizuru's blouse down, revealing the milky white colored cleavage. She leaned down to Shizuru's cleavage and kissed the left part for a few minutes before leaving her slight painful 'NK' mark at Shizuru's left upper breast.

"Natsuki Kuga…" Natsuki whispered before standing up straight and stared at how Shizuru looked at the 'NK' mark on her left upper breast.

"Ookini, Nat-su-ki. To be formal and fair, I'm Shizuru Fujino." Shizuru said with a true smile and a small blush on her face.

"That would be the mark of my promise Shizuru. Though I'm not sorry for kissing you like that, the only thing I'm sorry about is making you confused about your feelings. I'm not gonna tell you anything more that might confuse you, only that I'll always be here." Natsuki said with a sad yet gentle smile. She cupped Shizuru's cheek and gave her a quick kiss.

Shizuru only smiled at how Natsuki contained her overflowing emotions so that it won't lead her to anything that could hurt the both of them. She hugged Natsuki and murmured an 'I love you' before releasing the blunette and making her way outside to clear her mind.

"I love you too, Shizuru Fujino," Natsuki whispered before going to bed to grab her coastguard uniform.

Time had passed quickly and the yacht had reached the port of Osaka. Many fishing boats had already docked at the port and to Mai and Natsuki's surprised, a group of men in marine uniform were all gathered and lined up at the boardwalk with a blond girl yelling at them. Beside the blond girl was a girl with a mousy colored hair and a pair of rectangular spectacles and seemed like trying to calm the blond, and beside them were a girl with a teal colour hair that had a weird style and her arms were wrapped around a girl with a honey colored hair which looked like her girlfriend. The three of them, Mai, Natsuki and Shizuru, had left the yacht and was caught up in staring at the whole marine gatherings. while Duran was caged and was already sent to Natsuki's place ahead of them since the train won't allow them to bring any animals.

"All of you shall not foam back here without that bubuzuke! It's an order!" the blond yelled out, making the marine soldiers salute at her.

"It's 'come' Haruka-chan." The mousy haired girl corrected.

"That's what I said Yukino!" the blond named Haruka retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at the marines.

"What is this Mai? The last time, reporters occupied the docks since they want to capture a picture of me, now the marines are here! Sheesh!" Natsuki complained, pointing at the saluting marines to the blond.

"I don't know who they are Natsuki. Maybe Fujino-san knows them." Mai said. She looked at Shizuru who was silent as soon as they saw the whole marine and yelling blond.

But Shizuru didn't responded and just watched the girls, especially the teal haired one. '_why? I tried so hard to stop my hormones just for her and here I see and hear her being a bitch!'_ she angrily thought.

"And as for you Marguerite! That bubuzuke had been missing for only a few days and you already perted with a slut!" Haruka bellowed, pointing angrily at the teal haired girl.

"Give it up Suzushiro! Even the coastguards had declared she's missing! And Miya is not a slut!" the teal haired girl roared back. This made the girl hug her tighter and smiled devilishly.

"It's flirted Haruka-chan, but correcting words aside, Marguerite-san that's highly cheating on her. Considering that there are no proofs that she's really gone, you still have no right in coveting anyone since you're her fiancée." Yukino said which made a small gasp be heard not just far from them.

It was Shizuru who gasped. She couldn't comprehend what she heard and stared at her fiancée with another woman. This made Natsuki call her out loud to break from her small trance.

Hearing the name Shizuru, both Haruka and Yukino looked at the small commotion. Both of their eyes went wide at the sight of the Fujino-heiress, safe and sound with a couple of coastguards beside her.

"BUBUZUKE!" Haruka bellowed. She ran ahead and went to Shizuru with Yukino right behind her and the girl named Margueritee had frozen in her spot with Miya looking at Shizuru with a bitchy glare.

Shizuru put up her usual façade and smiled at Haruka and Yukino. "ara! It's nice to see you Haruka-san, Yukino-san." She said in a fake cheery voice. But her façade didn't fool the blunette beside her and only looked at her without any words.

Haruka gave Shizuru a soft hit on the head while Yukino hugged her worriedly. Both of them had tears in their eyes at the sight of their friend being safe.

Natsuki saw how worried Shizuru's friend was and decided to leave. "it seems they are going to be your escorts miss Fujino. I do hope we'll see each other again." Natsuki said softly. "Mai, do you have one of my 'personal' cards with you? Can you give it to miss Fujino in case she needs any help?" Natsuki asked. Mai nodded and took out a black metal card with a howling wolf engrave on it and a cellphone number. She gave it to Shizuru and waved goodbye at her.

"well I guess this is it. Use that card if you need me, that's my own number. See you around miss Fujino." Natsuki said, she bowed her head and turned around quickly to hide her tears. Mai also bowed and gave Shizuru a small apologetic look before turning around and left the docks with Natsuki.

"Who are they Bubuzuke?" Haruka asked confusingly.

Shizuru stared at Natsuki before the two had disappeared from the dock's corner. She sighed and held the card tightly and put up her façade smile again. "Ara! Those were the coastguards that saved me from my lone little raft that's drifting across the vast ocean." Shizuru half lied.

Yukino, being a smart girl, knew that Shizuru was lyinig but just let it go and smiled at her friend for being safe. "Shizuru, we're all glad that you're safe. Your father had sent out each and every force he controls just to find you. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're safe."

"Ara, I do hope I didn't cause anyone more trouble. Especially you, Tomoe Marguerite." Shizuru said with slight venom in her voice. She still has her usual smile facade while staring like a viper stalking its prey.

Tomoe, the girl with teal colour hair felt like holes were burning through her body as Shizuru stared at her. She pushed Miya away from her body and practically ran towards Shizuru. "Shi-chan! I-i knew that you're alive! I never doubted it for a second!" Tomoe lied. She didn't expect to be caught by her own fiancée with another girl.

"What the heck? You little!" Haruka yelled out but was stopped by Shizuru stepping in between Haruka and Tomoe.

"ara, ara, Haruka-san shouldn't yell out loud. Tomoe, it would be nice if you would go back to your girlfriend. Oh and please give her this." Shizuru said with a smile as she removed her engagement ring and gave it to Tomoe.

"Bu-but Shi-chan! She's noting to me swear!" Tomoe defended.

"Tomoe, no, I mean Marguerite-san, as far as I can remember, I'm not deaf nor blind at the whole incident here." Shizuru retorted. She still has her facade and she beamed Tomoe a venomous smile. "Will Haruka and Yukino be nice enough to escort me back to the estate?" She asked, giving her two friends a tired look and yawned.

"Ofcourse bubuzuke! The helicopter's just by the helipad over there. Let's go pack home and leave this cheating bitch with her slut!" Haruka shouted proudly. She intended to shout it out loud to insult Tomoe.

"Why you loud mouthed speech impendent girl! Might I remind you who's more powerful-"Tomoe's ranting were cut short when a pair of glaring eyes from Yukino had sent shivers down to her spine.

"It's 'back' Haruka-chan. Marguerite-san, even if you're family is wealthier than us, it doesn't mean that I'll let you insult Haruka like that." Yukino said in a low threatening tone.

Shizuru knew how Yukino was protective of Haruka despite of her calm and shy manner. '_Well they won't be engaged to each other if one of them can't defend the other.'_ She thought with a slight amused grin on her face. She watched at how the three started a glaring contest and noticed that the girl who Tomoe brought with her was looking rather impatient. "Oh my, I believe we shouldn't take Marguerite-san's girlfriend to wait any longer. Haruka, Yukino, shall we?" she suggested, hoping that Haruka won't start attacking her with Yukino cheering on to her.

The three of them left the docks and rode the helicopter back to the Fujino estate in Kyoto.

It has been three days and Shizuru had to attend different press conference about her disappearance and recent break up with her fiancée. Due to those distractions, she hadn't got the chance to call Natsuki.

At Kyoto University, Shizuru was elected the student council president since the current president had to resign due to his admiration to the red eyed brunette. And even at that school, news and rumors had spread across but that didn't stop her from being the most popular student around.

She was striding across the corridor filled with her die-hard fans when she heard a small argument by the lockers. Being the student council president, and not having any excuse for her not to act out, she looked at what was the commotion about.

"C'mon babe, I'll take you out for a nice lunch!" a guy said, pulling a blond haired girl that's struggling away from him.

"NO! Let go of me!" the blond haired girl protested.

Seeing at what the commotion is and who's the victim, Shizuru approached them and beamed a threatening smile at the guy. "ara! It's not nice to force anyone to go with you, let alone a little girl." She said coldly.

"Fu-Fujino kaichou! Wah! Sorry!" the guy said in fear as he dashed away quickly when he saw Shizuru's piercing red eyes.

"it seems he has another appointment, ne?" Shizuru jested, smiling at the blond girl beside her.

"Thank you Fujino kaichou..." the blond girl said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She gently rubbed her right wrist where the guy held her and a sting of pain had caused her to wince a little.

"oh my, are you okay?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine kaichou. Thank you for your concern, though that guy will be hunted down for this." The blond girl said.

Shizuru chuckled at what she heard from the blond girl and only patted her in the head.

"You're thinking I'm joking right? I can't blame you. You haven't met my bodyguard and onee-chan yet. Ne kaichou, would you mind if you let me take you out to eat at my onee-chan's friend's restaurant?" She asked with a wide toothy smile on her face.

Shizuru observed the blond girl and smiled back. '_She doesn't seemed like any obsessed fan so I think it's safe if I accept her offer.'_ She thought. "ara! Are you implying on asking me out on a date?" she teased, makng the blond girl blush.

"n-no! My onee-chan always said to me that we should always show our gratitude to those who help us. And besides, I'm meeting my onee-chan there with my body guard." The girl said with a small blush.

"It seems that you're 'onee-chan' is such a nice person, considering on how she taught you that. Well I would like to meet this person to thank her for having such a polite and sweet imotou."

The blond girl happily nodded and took hold of Shizuru's hand and pulled her towards the school's exit. "By the way, I'm Alyssa." the blond haired girl said happily that made Shizuru looked surprised and felt her heart beat faster.

'_ara, where did I heard that name before?'_ she smiled and let Alyssa lead the way to a waiting black Aston Martin Rapide car with a cyan haired girl, dressed in a black suit.

The cyan haired girl bowed a little to Alyssa and Shizuru. "is ojou-sama alright? I can sense that you have a troubled look." The bodyguard asked, looking at Alyssa's now bruised wrist.

Alyssa just hid her hands behind her and shook her head. "i'm not troubled Miyu. Oh Miyu this is Shizuru Fujino, she'll be coming with us at the Flaming phoenix." The blond said, giving her bodyguard a playful wink.

"i'm honoured to meet the Fujino heiress, i'm Miyu Greer, Alyssa ojou-sama's personal bodyguard." Miyu said with a stoic look on her face. She opened the car door and gestured for the two to ride. "shall we go?"

The two nodded and entered the car while Miyu rode on the driver seat. After starting the engine and warming it up, Miyu drove the car to the said restaurant.

Meanwhile, a few kilometres from the flaming phoenix restaurant, a certain blue haired girl was tuning up her black 2009 Ducati Streetfighter S at a famous garage where many people take their cars or any vehicles to be fixed.

Natsuki was happily humming as she carefully tunes up her bike when suddenly someone kicked her leg. She glared up to see that dared kick her saw the teal haired girl from the docks a few days ago.

"hey, grease monkey! Fix my car! I have to catch up with my fiancée to the restaurant over there!" Tomoe said with an annoyed look on her face. Her words had made the other mechanics gasp and looked at Natsuki as if they were waiting for a frightful retort.

"Can't you see I'm busy? And I'm no grease monkey, you freaky haired girl!" She growled as she just ignored what Tomoe wants and continued to tune up her bike.

Tomoe hit Natsuki in the head with her hand bag and pointe at her straight in the face. "a mechanic like you should follow your client's orders even if you're busy fixing something else, now fix my car before I let your boss know you're slacking off!" she venomously spat out, poking Natsuki's greased forehead.

Natsuki could only let out a growl and swat away Tomoe's hand. She took a deep breath and just pretended that she works at that garage and gave Tomoe her Kuga death glare. "Tch! As if I'm afraid of anyone. Fine I'll fix your god damn car!" Natsuki said, throwing the wrench in her hand back to the tool box. She was planning to use it to hit Tomoe but her conscience had stopped her from doing so, and the thought of her being sent back to Punishment Island.

Tomoe smirked victoriously at her achievement. But somehow, the other mechanics shivered at the sight of Natsuki agreeing to fix the car.

'_This girl will see death, sooner or later'_ all the mechanics thought in unison, maiing them shudder in fear of what Natsuki will do afterwards.

**

* * *

**

Omake!!

**Tomoe: woohoo! I'm Shizuru's fiancée! In your face Kuga! –doing an Indian rain dance-**

**Natsuki: -crackling her knuckles- ZAKI!**

**Zaki: -calmly sipping coffee- this won't be a ShizNat fanfic if Tomoe will get the girl right?**

**Shizuru: -sipping tea- indeed Zaki, will my Natsuki come and join us for a cup of tea or coffee?**

**Natsuki:-sighed- the two of you are beverage addicts. –smacks her palm to forehead-**

**Tomoe: Shizuru is my fiancée! –continous chanting-**

**Zaki: **_yeah, yeah, savour your small patchy Indian dance and wait until i write how you will fall._**–grinning mischievously-**

**Shizuru: -blinked a few times- Ara, it seems that Zaki's plotting something evil.**

**Natsuki: -raised a brow- nah! Just ignore her Shizuru. **_I do hope she's planning on how to kill that Tomoe bitch before i take over her story and kill her in the most gruesome way!_


	11. Chapter 11: we meet again

Chapter 11: we meet again

The flaming phoenix was a five star restaurant and famous for its special ramen. Even if it's a place where rich people dine, they still serve ramen to those who wants to try it at an affordable price. The whole place was painted with red and gold while the drawings and statues of a phoenix occupied the walls and corners.

"Good afternoon beautiful ladies to the flaming phoenix, do you have a reservation? Well if not, any of you can have a reservation on me." the spiky blond haired usher asked, eyeing Alyssa with a small grin on his face.

Alyssa glared at the usher and held Miyu's sleeve. "Shut it Tate-san or I'll tell your girlfriend that you're hitting on us." She threatened but suddenly a smirk had formed in her face. "Or I should tell onee-chan that you're hitting on me and my guest, I think she'll be happy to 'accommodate' you."

The Tate suddenly turned pale and shivered at the image of Natsuki beating the hell out of him again for flirting with her little sister. He coughed and frowned as he gestured them to the door. "fine! You win you little canary. As if I'll be stupid enough to let your sister unleash her pet to me, and that's the least she can do! Anyway, your usual seats are available so you can just waltz in like always." He said with a tired and scared look on his face. His brow then quirked up when he saw another girl with them. "Wait, your guest is?" he asked with a confused look.

Shizuru beamed Tate a façade smile and curt a bow. "ara, my apologies, I'm Fujino Shizuru." she said, taking Tate by surprise at the introduction of her name.

"o-oh! You're the heiress of the Fujino Corporation. It's an honor to serve the heir of one of the three business tycoons of Japan." He said with enthusiasm. He bowed his head courteously and led them to an empty table with five chairs.

They took their seats and a girl with a pink and octopus-like hairstyle and wearing the restaurant's waitress uniform had approached them and gave them a happy smile aswell as the menu. "hiya Alyssa, Miyu! Oh you have a guest? Welcome to the flaming phoenix, I'm Shiho, your waitress or today." Shiho said cheerfully, giving SHizuru a quick wave.

"Shiho! your boyfriend's been flirting again!" Alyssa whined. Shiho smiled at Alyssa for a second and looked at Tate with a menacing glare that made Tate sweat and bowed an apology to Shiho.

"It seems that this place holds so many nice people. I'm Fujino Shizuru, thank you for being serving us."

"You haven't met the owner yet, you'll find her very amusing. Anyway, what will you have?" Shiho said, taking out a pen and paper to jot down their orders.

"Miyu and I will have your salad; I think you should prepare onee-chan's usual order when she arrives. What would you like Fujino kaichou?" Alyssa asked with a childish smile on her face.

Shizuru looked at the menu and to Alyssa with a smile. "You can call me Shizuru, Alyssa. Umm, can I have salad aswell? Oh and a cup of your blue mallow tea please."

"well I'll tell chef your orders and put the wolf Ramen special on hold. See you later." Shiho put the paper back to her pockets and went to the kitchen.

"so, where is this infamous onee-chan of yours Alyssa?" SHizuru asked curiously.

Alyssa crossed her arms and leaned back at the chair. "I don't know but she should've been here by now. Can we wait for her aswell as wait for our food Shizuru?" Alyssa pleaded.

Shizuru smiled sweetly at the cuteness of Alyssa. She nodded her head patted Alyssa on the head that made the blond girl smile, aswell as Miyu who thought that it was a good sign for her ojou-sama. "you know Alyssa, you can call me onee-chan aswell."

Alyssa smiled widely and nodded her head in greatefulness. "thank you Shizuru-neechan! Ne Miyu, I have another onee-chan!" Alyssa said happily, tugging Miyu's sleeves. Miyu smiled at Alyssa, appreciating the warm childish smile. "indeed ojou-sama. Fujino-san's very nice to be your onee-chan. With that I'm greatful." Miyu said with a soft warm tone.

"it's nice to see you here, Shi-chan." someone said from beside Shizuru in a flirting voice.

All of the happy conversation of Alyssa, Miyu and Shizuru was put to a halt. Shizuru cringe for a millisecond and regain her façade and faced the one who made her react like that. "Ara! if it isn't Marguerite-san. Are you here on a date with clochette-san?" Shizuru asked, masking her annoyance at her ex fiancée.

Tomoe, being the snob she is, had sat beside the empty chair at Shizuru's right and gave her a flirting wink. "Miya? Oh no, I dumped her. And I'm here to reconcile on my mistake. It's a 'coincidence' in seeing you here and making my day a lot happier, since there's a girl at the garage just a few kilometers away that ruined my day by flirting with me." she lied, hoping Shizuru will feel jealous.

Alyssa's brow rose up when she heard about a girl in a garage. "Ne are you referring to the 'white fang' garage?" she asked with a curious look.

Tomoe had just noticed that Shizuru was dining with someone and gave Alyssa and Miyu a bitchy laugh. "hohoho! Indeed little brat. She was a mechanic there and I had to make her fix my car but she couldn't let go of me."

Miyu glared at Tomoe while Alyssa puffed out her cheeks when she heard Tomoe refer to her as 'brat'. Shizuru, on the other hand, also gave Tomoe her burning crimson glare but still with her usual façade smile.

"Is that right? Well I'm sorry for being hit by your bag and forcing me to fix your damn car! And who might I ask gave you the permission to call Alyssa a brat? You stupid freaky haired girl!" someone said angrily from behind Tomoe , making the whole place fill with a freezing aura.

All of them turned their attention to the one that spoke the threat. An angry blunette with her upper lip twitching and showing her white teeth with sharp canines was towering behind Tomoe which made the teal haired girl only to fake a smirk. Shizuru gasped at the sight of Natsuki infront of her while both Miyu and Alyssa smiled.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!" Alyssa bolted away from her chair and jumped on to Natsuki, which Natsuki caught, making her smile a little.

"Hey there! You missed me already Alyssa?" Natsuki asked with a smile. She put down her little sister and gave her a hair scrunch.

"hai! I missed you! oh onee-chan, I want you to meet someone. I bet you meeting her again would bring those nice smiles to your face like the ones you showed me three days ago." Alyssa said excitedly as she pull Natsuki's shirt and pointed at Shizuru's direction. Natsuki sighed and looked at what her little sister was pointing at and froze in her place.

Emerald and crimson had met and stared at each other. No words uttered and both their eyes glisten with longing and happiness.

"Shizuru… is that really?" Natsuki couldn't even finish her own sentence and just quietly stared at Shizuru's crimson eyes.

Shizuru stood up from her seat and reached out to touch Natsuki's cheek as if wanting to know if it's a dream or not. When she felt the warmness of Natsuki's cheek, Shizuru's eyes started to tear up. "Natsuki…" she whispered, walking towards the blunette and engulfing her in a hug. "I missed you"

Natsuki stiffened for a short while and relaxed after reciprocating Shizuru's hug. She missed the brunette for the past three days. She cursed the nights when she couldn't sleep without the warm hug of Shizuru and even the teases of the Kyoto-ben goddess that made her blush insanely. "I missed you too…"

Alyssa has a contented smile on her face as she saw how happy her onee-chan was. Miyu was happy aswell though her stoic expression didn't show it. Tomoe has a different reaction. She was fuming and gritting her teeth at the sight of Shizuru hugging the mechanic.

"Hey grease monkey! Get your filthy hands away from my fiancée!" Tomoe roared, pushing away from the table and pointing at Natsuki with angry look.

"Fiancée?" Natsuki asked, letting go of Shizuru and looking at Tomoe with a confused look. She weakly pointed at Tomoe and looked at Shizuru confusingly. "C'mon Shizuru, that girl is your fiancée? Wait scratch that… that girl WAS your fiancée? Sheesh! You don't have any good taste in girls." Natsuki said with a smirk. She intended to insult Tomoe for revenge on both bossing her around and insulting her little sister.

"And what does that supposed to mean grease monkey?!"

Natsuki ignored Tomoe and gave Shizuru a smile. "Luckily, I watch the news more often now, since Mai insisted I pay attention to what's happening to the world." She said with an idiotic grin.

"Yea! Onee-chan watches the news to see if Shizuru-neechan was in any of it." Alyssa revealed, earning her playful glare from Natsuki.

Shizuru chuckled at how the two interact. "So Natsuki is your onee-chan? How come you looked like you already know that the two of us know each other?"

Alyssa smiled and pulled Shizuru down to her height. "yup! She's my very loving onee-chan! About knowing the two of you, Miyu told me." Alyssa explained with a wide proud smile.

"tch! Anyway how come you're here SHizuru? And why is that freaky haired girl here? She whacked me with her hand bag awhile ago back at the garage. And why did Alyssa called you 'neechan'?" Natsuki asked, giving Tomoe her death glare.

"Shizuru-neechan wanted me to call her that!" Alyssa answered happily.

"feh! You work there so you must fix my car!"

"dammit freaky hair! You kicked my leg and hit me with your bag just to force me to fix your dam- ACK!" Natsuki yelped in pain as a metal ladle had hit her in the head. She whipped her head around and saw an annoyed Mai in a chef's suit, with her brows twitching and her hand gripping the ladle tightly. "what the fuck Mai?!" she roared out but only earned her another hit in the head.

"Will you stop cursing and scaring the customers?!" Mai scolded, making Natsuki lower her head like a dog flopping down her ears.

"Ara! it's nice to see you here aswell Tokiha-san." Shizuru greeted, smiling happily at Mai.

"oh! Hello Fujino-san, it's nice to see you here in my restaurant." Mai gave SHizuru her usual motherly smile before looking at both Alyssa and Natsuki that made the two of them sat down to the seats.

Shizuru and Tomoe also sat down. Well Shizuru opted to sit in between Natsuki and Alyssa, leaving Tomoe without anyone beside her.

"MAI!!! RAMEN!!" someone yelled, making Mai sigh and gave Natsuki a weak smile.

"Well your orders are ready and I'll just ask Shiho to bring them to you. I want to give them personally but my new customer's really fond of seeing me so I'll be leaving you. Oh and Natsuki, behave!" Mai ordered, making Natsuki grumble and crossed her arms.

"Why are you even here, grease monkey? This is a five star restaurant and the likes of you doesn't suit this place." Tomoe asked, giving Natsuki a you're-a-peasant look. She eyed Natsuki's clothes which is a black shirt and an oil stained pants with a small rip at the knee section. She was also wearing a pair of rubber sneakers which also stained by oil.

"I'm here to have lunch with my sister and my friend owns this place. How about you? Oh don't tell me that you followed Shizuru here? I think I remember you saying that you have to catch up with your fiancée, oh wait, ex fiancée." Natsuki said with a smug look.

"Why you little!"

"Ara! I believe that Tokiha-san was implying that there will be n fighting. And Marguerite-san shouldn't lie about the mechanic that 'flirted' with you." Shizuru said with her usual façade. She looked at Natsuki and saw that there's some sweat and small grease on the blunette's cheek. "aww, MY Natsuki's all dirty, let me clean that." She said in her thick Kyoto-ben accent and stressed out the 'my' part in her sentence for Tomoe to hear. She took out her handkerchief and wiped away the grease.

Natsuki blushed at how Shizuru showed her sweet affection and thus this didn't go unnoticed to her blond imotou.

"Onee-chan's blushing! How sweet! I bet okaa-san will be so happy when she sees you like that." Alyssa teased.

"Shut up Alyssa or I'll make Nao be your bodyguard and have Miyu transfer to okaa-san." Natsuki threatened.

This made Alyssa pout and hugged Miyu's arm. "No! I'll stop onee-chan! Please don't let Nao be my bodyguard!" she was almost crying at what Natsuki had threatened her but only smiled when her onee-chan had backed up to her seat because of SHizuru's raised brow.

"Natsuki it's not nice to threaten your little sister." Shizuru said that made Natsuki stiffen in fear.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Natsuki obeyed. She felt that if she didn't followed what Shizuru said, she would be punished.

Tomoe was getting pissed by what she's seeing. She was being ignored by everyone and Shizuru was practically flirting with Natsuki. "Hey grease monkey! Stop getting close to Shizuru! She's my fiancée!"

"Geez, you're one sore loser aren't you? Didn't Shizuru state to the press that you're no longer her fiancée? That means she can be with anyone. Oh might I also add that you're a total loser for believing that Shizuru's dead and hugging a girl infront of her."

"You have no right to insult me you pathetic middle class! You and your bratty little sister should know your place!" Tomoe spat out. She was getting enraged by Natsuki's insults and was taking her status to lower Natsuki's self confidence.

Natsuki gave both Alyssa and Miyu a glare when she noticed that the blond was about to retort something and the bodyguard attempting to tackle Tomoe. "Alyssa need I remind you our agreement concerning 'it'?! And Miyu should practice patience!" Natsuki growled. She was also holding her anger that's building inside in fear at what she might yell out.

Shizuru noticed the tension building up and decided to break it. "Ara, ara, it's getting a little hot here. Would my Natsuki take me somewhere to cool off? Greer-san and Alyssa-chan should come with us aswell, no?" Shizuru interrupted. She grabs hold of Natsuki's shaking arms and gently squeezed it.

Natuki felt that Shizuru was getting worried. She sighed and waved her hand a bit, signaling Shiho to put their food in a Styrofoam container. "We'll eat it outside. Tell Mai to drop by my apartment later." Shiho nodded and went inside the kitchen to follow Natsuki's orders.

"Natsuki-sama, where should we go?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah onee-chan. Are we going back home?" Alyssa asked aswell.

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "No, going back home would be creepy since okaa-san's there and my apartment's kinda dirty so that's out of the choices. Ah! Would the park be a nice place for you to cool of Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with a sweet smile.

"The park? pft! That's so lame of you grease monkey! If I were you, you should take her to a high class restaurants and not some commoners place. " Tomoe insulted.

"Will you stop calling me grease monkey! You freaky haired girl!" Natsuki said to tomoe. She sighed and shook her anger away and looked at Shizuru. "so, will you go with us to the park and have a small picnic Shizuru?" Natsuki asked again, smiling handsomely to Shizuru.

Shizuru blushed at the handsome smile of Natsuki. She felt her heart skipped a beat and no words came out from her mouth, making her just nod and smiled truly to the blunette. Natsuki smiled widely and held Shizuru's hand from under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Alyssa and Miyu stood up from their seats and gave Shizuru a curt bow. "thank you again for saving me Shizuru-neechan. Miyu and I have to go home before okaa-san starts to worry. Onee-chan! Take care of Shizuru-neechan okay?" Alyssa said, waving her hand to say goodbye.

Natsuki's brow furrowed and gave Alyssa an angry look. She stood up and walked towards Miyu. "tell Akira and her squad to find the person who bruised Alyssa's wrist." She whispered. Miyu nodded her head and looked at Natsuki. "As you wish Natsuki-sama. Let's go ojou-sama, Saeko-sama would be worried if you're not at home." Miyu said, holding Alyssa's hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

"is there something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as soon as she noticed the anger in Natsuki's emerald eyes.

"if you saved my sister then I'm indebt to you Shizuru. I think we too should go." Natsuki grabbed their take-out foods and lead Shizuru outside while Tomoe decided to follow them, saying that she was still Shizuru's fiancée.


	12. Chapter 12: explanation and help

**a/n: whoa! took me long enough! the summer vacation in la union had hinder me in updating and the wifi there was very slow... my head and body is still tired so i apologize in advance if this chappie might not be good... T-T i'm still tired...**

* * *

Chapter 12: explanation and help

Natsuki led Shizuru to her bike and offered her a helmet. Shizuru's gave a questioning look at the helmet and Natsuki's bike and Tomoe just snickered at Natsuki's action.

"isn't that the bike that you were fixing back at the garage? Hey grease monkey! You shouldn't steal someone else's vehicles." Tomoe said, accusing Natsuki for stealing the bike.

"Natsuki stole this ducati?"

"No! This is mine! This is the bike I told you before Shizuru. 'ya know, the one I used to run guys over, and I think I'll add that freak in my road kill list." Natsuki gave Tomoe a menacing glare.

Tomoe ignored Natsuki and pointed her car. "whatever! That bike of yours can't be compared to my ride. Hey c'mon Shi-chan, I'll take you somewhere else with my EXPENSIVE car!"

Shizuru, still looking at Natsuki's bike, had put up a thinking pose. "hmm… if I ride that bike, will Natsuki allow me to hug her?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

Natsuki blushed and shoved the spare helmet to SHizuru gently and put on her helmet. "yah right, it's more like 'clinging for your life' since it's a motorcycle and not a boring car." Natsuki said, mounting her bike and turning on the engine.

Shizuru smiled when she saw the blush of Natsuki. '_ara! I missed that red tint! Well might aswell take advantage of riding her bike since it's a good excuse for me to hug her tightly.'_ She thought. She faced Tomoe and bowed a small apology. "I'm sorry Marguerite-san, it seems Natsuki's bike would be much more 'fun' than a car." She put on her helmet and mounted Natsuki's bike. She snaked her arms around Natsuki's waist and leaned her head at Natsuki's back. She felt NAtsuki tensed up a bit that made her chuckle a bit.

Natsuki revved her bike and turned it around. "better hang on tight Shizuru!" she yelled out, competing her voice with her bike's roaring engine. Shizuru did as she was told and hugged Natsuki tighter and leaned her body closer. Natsuki ignored the full body blush that he was having and zoomed away, leaving Tomoe behind.

Tomoe hurriedly get to her car, a Ferrari aurea. She turned on the ignition and hastily drove to follow Natsuki and Shizuru. "damn you grease monkey! Ruining my style!" she cursed out, trailing behind Natsuki's bike.

Natsuki knew that Tomoe was following behind. She smirked and sped up and turned around to a small alley to shake Tomoe off their tails. '_I guess the park won't be a nice place if she's trailing me. _'She thought as she made a quick left when she got out of the alley and drove towards a small apartment. She stopped by the small empty space infront of the apartment and tapped Shizuru's tight holding hands.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this isn't the park, but I'm guessing your die-hard suitor won't be able to follow us here." Natsuki said, removing her helmet and dismounting the bike as soon as Shizuru let go of her waist.

Shizuru looked up and stretched out her arms in the air. She removed her helmet and swayed her head to let her hair fly out and back to its neat and beautiful style that made Natsuki stare in awe. "Ara? Where are we my Natsuki?" she asked, looking quite pleased at how Natsuki reacted. She smiled and seductively dismounted the bike and Natsuki somehow had fallen for Shizuru's seduction attempt and felt blood coming down from her nose.

'_dammit! How can this person give me a nosebleed just by dismounting my Ducati like that?!'_ Natsuki wondered as she turned around and wiped the blood off her nose. She shook her head to remove all perverted thoughts in her head and took a deep breath. "this is my place, though it might be messy for you." Natsuki said, taking out the styrofoamed food from her bike's compartment and led Shizuru to her apartment room.

"We've only met again and my Natsuki already took me to her house. Ayiiee! Maybe she'll do 'this and that' to me since I'm single again!" SHizuru squealed in delight. She clasped her hands and imagined all of her expectations at the sudden change of plans.

Natsuki smacked her head with her palm and sighed. "Shizuru! We're not here for that!" she walked away from the dreaming Shizuru to her apartment.

"Mou! Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru whined and ran after Natsuki.

Shizuru was surprised at Natsuki's apartment. The place was painted in blue and white. Many empty cup noodles lying around and magazines of motorcycles and guns were scattered around the floor with the cups. The Furniture was disarranged and dusty, and cords of a game console were all tied up in a knot.

"I see what my Natsuki meant when she said that her place was kinda dirty. Should I suggest that we clean up for a bit?" SHizuru asked, looking around the place.

Natsuki was setting down the food by her kitchen counter and poured a cup of tea for her Kyoto-ben visitor. She placed everything on the tray and went to the living area. "Just ignore that Shi- uh... never mind." She shook her head when she saw the living area was already cleaned up and Shizuru was calmly sitting down at the couch with a smile on her face.

Placing down the tray to the coffee table, Natsuki gave the cup of tea to Shizuru which the brunette gladly accepted.

"Ookini my Natsuki." Shizuru said, blowing some air to the cup to lessen the heat and taking a few sip.

Natsuki smiled back and sat beside the brunette. She sighed and threw her head back to the couch and looked at Shizuru tiredly. "So, you didn't call. I'm guessing that those presses must've pestered you."

"Indeed, it was very tiring. Ara! But was my Natsuki expecting me to call her?" Shizuru teased. She wanted to call Natsuki as soon as she bought a new phone since her old one was lost at sea, but again, the press didn't gave her time to do some personal matters except school.

Natsuki shrugged a little. Honestly, she was really expecting a call from the brunette ever since they separated ways but seeing in the television about Shizuru and her fiancée made her understand on why she hadn't got a call from her. And the fact that she missed the brunette added to her expecting the call. But being a prideful and stubborn girl, she decided not to let Shizuru know of it.

"uhh.. N-no? H-hey! Why should I expect a call from you?" Natsuki lied, looking at her side to avoid Shizuru's amused look.

Shizuru took a q sip of her tea and gently placed it down to the coffee table. She gave Natsuki a sly smile and tapped her own bottom lip. "My Natsuki's answer is a question, it means she's lying?" she asked.

Facing Shizuru with a light blush on her face, Natsuki glared at Shizuru and growled in annoyance. "you know, for someone who just found out about her freaky haired ex-fiancée cheating on her, you seemed so happy." Natsuki said, trying to change the topic.

"Ara, I must let you know my Natsuki that I am indeed hurt about what happend. But would sobbing in something that a broke my trust be of any good to me?" Shizuru said with her facade up. She was indeed hurt and felt betrayed.

Natsuki raised a brow and huff a soft growl. She knew that the smile was a facade and that Shizuru was serious in what she said. She knew and feels that Shizuru was hurt upon the recent events when they arrived. "I told you before right; I'll be here for you so stop with that facade and just forget about that freak." Natsuki gave Shizuru a small comforting smile. Then, a small curious question popped into her mind. Hey by the way, how did she and you ended up to be a couple? That girl has no manners, considering on how she insulted my sister and me. Did you by any chance had an arranged marriage with her? You know, rich parents do that with their heirs."

Shizuru wanted to ignore the question. Everybody she knew also asked the same thing to her, even her parents, but she always politely kept it a secret. But her heart wanted to let Natsuki know of the truth. She took her tea cup and took a small sip again before giving Natsuki one of her trademarked facade smile.

"It is, as you may say, 'arranged' but it is not my parents wish. They are against it after all, but at that time..." she sighed and looked at the steam coming out of her tea. "you do know that the Fujino corporation is the third richest business family right?" Natsuki nodded in response while Shizuru smiled a bit. "I overheard my parents a few months ago that the Marguerite corporation, the second richest business family is planning to crush our business so I..."

'Natsuki was now getting what Shizuru was implying and decided to stop her Kyoto-ben heiress by patting her in the head. "hey stop now, I can guess what you're going to say next so stop. I'm sorry for asking..." Natsuki said, blushing from embarrassment. She was never the comforting type and thus making her embarrassed at comforting the brunette in her sadness.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki and gave her a true smile. Sure Natsuki has a unique way of comforting her, but it was indeed very comforting to finally let the truth out of her system. "Ookini my Natsuki."

"nah, don't mention it!" Natsuki said, looking away from Shizuru. "anyway, let's start eating before our food starts to get colder and suddenly turn into ice." She grabbed the salad and handed it to Shizuru. The Kyoto-ben nodded and took the salad from Natsuki and both of them started to munch on their food.

Both of them ate their food with a few teases from Shizuru and much blushing on Natsuki. Also with the constant disgusted look on Shizuru's facade-less face upon seeing Natsuki's odd liking to a food that's drowned in mayonnaise but Natsuki ignored it since she was too much enjoying her food.

After eating and disposing of the Styrofoam containers, Natsuki took out a canned beer and offer Shizuru another cup of tea. Both of them sat at the couch with a long pause of silence.

"so, I guess I have to repay you from saving my little sister huh?" Natsuki said, breaking the silence in the room.

"ara, no need to repay me. I am student council president and you did rescue me back at the island so it's only fair. Though it surprised me to know you two are siblings. Is Alyssa-chan visiting someone at Kyoto University?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki drank her beer straight until it was empty and crushed the can with her hand before placing the crushed can at the table. She looked at Shizuru and raised a brow when she heard her question.

"didn't she told you? She's a freshman at that school. My mother had enrolled her there when I was away at the island. Tch!" Natsuki explained with a bit of annoyance. She hated the fact that her sister was going to a school without anyone to guard her since the school has a policy on outsiders.

The brunette was slightly surprised. "isn't Alyssa-chan a bit young to go to college? And why does my Natsuki looked quiet annoyed?" she asked, still with a surprised look on her face.

"not really, she's already 17 years old and she does excel in studying. And I'm annoyed because she's not supposed to go to school."

Natsuki's answer made Shizuru much more curious. She tilted her head, indicating that she does not follow what Natsuki was explaining.

"Never mind! Forget what I said. Now back to the topic, I think I know how to repay you for saving Alyssa." Natsuki slouched backwards to the couch and sighed weakly. "since you're having trouble with that freaky girl's family business ruining yours, i would recommend that you should try to gain some big-time business partners, naming the Kanzaki corp or the merged corporations of the Kikukawa and Suzushiro." Natsuki suggested.

"ara, but those corporations are already our business partners and it's still not enough to make the Marguerite corporation to stop looking down upon us. You already know firsthand on how Marguerite-san treats other people right?"

"yeah, and I can still feel the pain from her bag hitting me. Anyway, since those two corporations are already your partners, and I'm certain that the some corporations that are not under that freak's partnership can't go against them..." Natsuki stood up and took out her wallet. She then took out a while card from her wallet and handed it to Shizuru.

"ara? What's this Natsuki?" Shizuru asks, looking at the card. "Lupus Corporation. Fenrir Searrs, president." Shizuru read out loud. The words she stated was printed in bold while the others was just in plain print. Somehow, the name was rather familiar to her.

"Mai told me alot about your family and corporation. You help many with the charity you give out, you gave people jobs, and lastly, your father, Ferid Fujino, is a man who knows how to handle business. Try and establish a partnership with that company, though I think you'll find it hard to persuade them. But hey, if you pull this one, I bet that freak's family would find it hard to lower you down." Natsuki explained. She went back to her side of the couch and eyed Shizuru's reaction.

"hmm… I'll propose this idea to my father, ookini my Natsuki!" Shizuru hugged the blunnet and gave her a quick kiss in the cheeks that made Natsuki blush again.

"Oi! Stop teasing me!"

"fufufu! It's fun to tease my Natsuki! her blush is cute!"

Again, Shizuru's teasing had put the blunette into crimson face mode for the whole time they spent together. After hours of teasing, Natsuki decided to offer Shizuru a ride to her home since it was getting dark, which Shizuru greatly accepted.

The ride to Shizuru's home, err, mansion, was fast since Natsuki drove like there was a fire she was going to put out. She drove to the one kilometer front lawn of the Fujino mansion and stopped infront of the front door where a line of maids on each side of a stretched out red carpet, was waiting for them.

The whole place was grandiose. The outerwalls of the mansion is painted in white and gold, rose bushes covered the sides of the frontal door pillars and the whole mansion was large enough to fit almost ten busses.

Shizuru dismounted the bike and removed her helmet. She shook her head to return her hair back in its usual style and gave Natsuki a warm and teasing smile. but her smile was quickly replaced by a confused look when she saw Natsuk was not surprised at the whole place. "Natsuki doesn't seemed surprised to see my family's home, why is that?"

The biker tilted her helmet covered head and flicked her visor up. "I'm a little surprised, but hey, it's expected from you. anyway, I'll be on my way now, I still have work tomorrow. Maybe I'll come by the university sometime." Natsuki said.

"That would be pleasurable. See you again, my Nat-su-ki." Shizuru said with a wide smile. She waved goodbye to Natsuki who was now revving her bike and drove off.

"My, that wasn't romantic. We were hoping to see some love yet our dear daughter deprived us of it." a thick female Kyoto-ben accent said from behind Shizuru.

Not even surprised, shizuru turned around and beamed an amused smile at the two person who was waiting at the front open door. They were a man and a woman which looked like in their forties. The man has a black brushed up hair with a wide taunting grin spread across his face and also his blood red eyes were twinkling in jest as he look at Shizuru. the woman looked like an older version of Shizuru. the only difference was she has a pair of brown colored eyes that matches her brown wavy hair.

"Good evening mama, papa. I assume you had dinner already?" she asked, approaching her parents and gave the both of a hug.

"Yes dear. So who was that sexy biker?" her father, Ferid, asked.

"Surely she is not that marguerite girl, right daughter?" Shimera asked aswell with a slight of displeasure in her tone.

"yes mama, she's not her. She's my Natsuki Kuga. I want to stay here and chat but I would like to go to my room and take a rest." Shizuru said, empahasizing the term 'my' and smiling sweetly. She gave her parents a small bow and went inside the mansion. She stopped for a second and looked at her parents. "I almost forgot, papa I have a proposal to you but I'll tell you tomorrow okay?" Shizuru smiled again and went on back on her way to her bedroom.

Both Ferid and Shimera looked at their daughter then to each other.

"That was, new?" Ferid has a baffled look on his face.

"Since when did our daughter become possessive?" Shimera asked, looking at her husband with a raised of a brow.

The nextday, Shizuru talked to her father during breakfast about the Lupus corporation and somehow her father's reaction alarmed her.

"WHAT?! THE LUPUS?!" Ferid yelled out in surprise.

"Dear don't yell, were infront of our breakfast."

Ferid cleared his throat and looked at her daughter who was still calm and sipping a cup of tea. "Shizuru, are you certain about this? This is LUPUS CORP, the highest ranking corporation in japan and owned by the richest family there is. Only a few selected corporations are in partner with them."

"your father's right honey. And even Fenrir Searrs, the president of that company, is rarely being seen and as far as I know, nobody had seen Fenrir that's not a member of the Lupus board of directors." Shimera added.

Shizuru was still calm and gently placed down her tea cup to the table. '_no wonder the name Lupus was familiar to me._' she gaze at her surprised look on her father and put up a thinking pose. "but we never know until we try. As far as I can remember, we aven't tried to establish a partnership with them, and it won't hurt just to try." She beamed a smileon her parents before standing up from her seat. "I must go now, I can't be late for school."

Shimera and Ferid sighed in defeat. Both of them knew that what their daughter propsed was like catching a bottle of air but trying wasn't a bad idea. So they decided try and ask for a partnership with the Lupus corporation as soon as they arrive at their office.


	13. Chapter 13: how the rich fights?

**A/N: okay.. this might be the longest chapie i've ever written.. err typed... anyway, this would give a slight clue on Lupus since many has speculations on it. i do hope you guys would like tis, i've been down lately so this might not be a good chappie... hope ya guys read it and leave reviews ^-^**

* * *

Chapter 13: how the rich fights?

Lupus Corporation is the most recent highest ranking and most potential business that ever to rise upon Japan. It is said that only few company had a chance to be in-partner with them, some of these are: top security company in Japan, the most reliable information broker, and the most famous restaurant/resort business. Though the owners of these businesses are known to many, the Lupus Corp president is still a mystery. Even the other ranking businessmen had never seen the famous Fenrir Searrs. Yet one family will dare to establish a partnership with them. The Fujino family.

In Lupus Corporation building, at the meeting room, a lone figure was sitting at the right side chair of the long glass table.

"Are you sure about this Fenrir?" a woman who seemed to be in her fifties, with a grayish color hair and wearing a black long sleeved dress, and was speaking to the phone.

"_I am certain Miss Maria, clearly giving them a chance is a nice opportunity for them and to us. I hand it to you that you would be in a good mood to entertain them?" _the person namedFenrir said in the other line.

Maria snorted and held the phone tightly. "Such a naughty child, you're just using that excuse yet again to escape the meetings with other people. No matter, in giving me this order, I would not go easy on this." Maria said with a smirk on her face. She ended the call as soon as she heard the response from the other line. She pressed the intercom button at her right. "Miss Wang, kindly let our visitors in."

After a few minutes, door of the meeting room opened and both Ferid and Shimera entered the room with a girl wearing a dark green business attire and holding a clipboard that's leading them inside.

"Miss Graceburt, these are mister Ferid and his missus Shimera Fujino of the Fujino Corporation. They wish to speak with the president but I told them that Fenrir-sama isn't here and that they speak to you. Really now, Fenrir-sama loves to skip any business meetings and leave the office with me doing all the appointment adjustment. No offense Fujino-san" Nina wang said, tapping the clipboard which held the entire schedule of Fenrir and giving an apologetic look at the two Fujino.

"ahahaha! It's alright little missy. We expect Searrs-san to be quiet the busy worker." Ferid commented, laughing at how Nina commented on Fenrir.

Maria stood up gave Nina a cold glare, which Nina ignored and only gave the two Fujino a curt bow before leaving the meeting room.

"That was Nina Wang, Fenrir-sama's personal assistant. Please sit down mister and missus Fujino." Maria said, rubbing her temples for a few seconds and gestured the two to sit.

The two gladly obliged and sat across Maria. Both of them were kinda nervous but being a Fujino, their calm and smiling façade hid their nervousness very well.

"I am Maria Graceburt, the senior adviser of the Lupus Corporation. As Nina said, Fenrir-sama isn't here and thus left me to handle your request. Now, I would ask you only two questions. Why do you think Lupus Corporation would consider being your partner even if there are others who tried and failed? And why, of the entire business world, did you choose us?" Maria asked flatly.

The two Fujino gave each other a sweet smile before looking back at Maria with their expression that's full of confidence and smile. "Well Graceburt-san…"

----------

At the Kyoto University, Shizuru was calmly sipping her tea at the Student council room together with her vice president, Reito Kanzaki. And across the two were both Haruka and Yukino who were staring at Shizuru's smiling face.

"oi bubuzuke! Did you pit your head or something?" Haruka asked as soon as she saw Shizuru put down her tea cup.

"It's 'hit' Haruka-chan." Yukino instinctively corrected.

"Ara? What does Haruka mean?" Shizuru asked back. She gave her friend a smile and took a sip of her tea again.

Haruka frowned and crossed her arms. She knows that something was a bit different with her friend and she was certain to find out what. "You're in a good mood today. And it's the first ever since you came back from your accident. So spill it bubuzuke!" Haruka said, eyeing Shizuru's reaction.

Reito nodded in agreement. He too noticed the light spirited aura of his friend. "I agree with Suzushiro. Shizuru-san's quite in a light mood today."

"I agree with the both of them Shizuru-san. Did something happen?" Yukino asked aswell. She adjusted her glasses to get a better vision of the now being interrogated Shizuru.

Shizuru merely smiled and was about to answer when the student council room door suddenly opened and Tomoe entered, carrying a bouquet of red roses. Haruka glared at the intruder, Yukino was holding Haruka's sleeves to stop whatever Haruka was planning to do, Shizuru was still smiling and her mind was on a certain blunette to even notice Tomoe while Reito sighed and put up his own façade of a dashing smile.

"Welcome Marguerite-san, are you here to report something? May I offer you a cup of tea?" Reito said, flashing his smile to Tomoe.

Tomoe gave Reito a smug look. "Shut it Kanzaki! I'm here for my Shizuru." she turned her attention to Shizuru and smiled at the brunette. "I brought these Holland roses for you my dear!" she said with a romantic tone.

With her façade still up on her face, Shizuru gave Reito an apologetic look which the vice president only smiled back to let her know it's okay. She then turns her attention to Tomoe and mentally felt that she was going to throw up at the sight of Tomoe's lovesick smile. '_first I saw her with another woman and yelling out I'm already dead, now she's here calling me hers?! But I won't let her, one thing I learned from that island is to be myself. Though I'd still put up my mask to everyone… well except to my Natsuki!'_ she smiled at the thought of Natsuki and she giggled a bit when she imagined Natsuki's blushing face.

Tomoe thought that the reason why Shizuru was smiling because of her and the flowers. She inhaled a large amount of air in confidence and walked towards Shizuru and placed the roses to the table. "I'm glad you're happy to see me." Tomoe said with a lovesick grin on her face.

Haruka growled and gave Tomoe a death glare. "hey! This is an author area! Leave!" she yelled out, pointing at Tomoe.

Yukino tugged Haruka's arm down and held it tightly to stop Haruka's squirming so that she can drag Tomoe out. "stop it Haruka-chan… and it's 'authorize'." She pleaded.

"that's what I said Yukino! Oi forest head! Get out of our office! this is not your turf!" Haruka bellowed. She balled her fists and gave Tomoe a threatening look. but being the rich snob, Tomoejust cocked a brow at Haruka and let out a bitchy laugh.

Shizuru snapped out of her fantasy and looked at the laughing Tomoe and the angry Haruka. She took her cup of tea and drank the remaining content. "ara? Is there someone littering at the school grounds that Tomoe had to pick up the roses and bring them here for evidence?" Shizuru said with a slight of taunting smirk. She had her both elbows resting at the table and her fingers are intertwined together with her chin resting atop of it.

All of them looked at Shizuru. Haruka's glare suddenly changed into a smirk, Reito simply smiled, Yukino sighed while Tomoe's jaw dropped.

"for once bubuzuke, you said something puny!" Haruka laughed out loud.

"Haruka-chan, it's 'funny'. But Shizuru-san, it's not what you think." Yukino said, trying hard not to laugh aswell.

"Will you shut up low-borns! Shizuru, those flowers are for you. I even got them from Holland just to give them to you." Tomoe pouted. She had her arms crossed and sniffled.

"well I guess those flowers are not fresh if you had to fly all the way to Holland to get them." A cocky voice said that came from the door.

Again, all of them turn their attention to the one who spoke. There they saw Natsuki wearing a blue hooded shirt and a pair of black surf cargo pants with a matching white converse shoes. She was leaning by the door frame with her usual smug grin, as if to taunt Tomoe and was carrying a small black lunch box.

"You never seemed to stop acting such a bitch huh freaky hair?" Natsuki said with a grin. She pushed herself off the door frame and made her way inside the room and towards Shizuru. She blush at the sight of Shizuru in her uniform and averted her gaze to avoid blushing further. She placed the lunch box at the table and scratches her cheek with her index finger. "Mai said I should give you this. It's her cooking and it's all non-fried. She said to tell you were grateful for helping Alyssa."

Shizuru smiled wider and stood up from her seat and went around her table to approach Natsuki and gave her a hug. "Tokiha-san shouldn't have bothered herself for this. But it would be rude to decline her offer. Tell Tokiha-san my thanks and Ookini my Natsuki!" she said in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

Natsuki blushed even harder when she saw Shizuru's sweet smile. her heart beat faster and she felt sweat forming on her forehead. She wiped away her sweat and shook the blush away then glared at Shizuru which again has no effect. "don't thank me! I just delivered the damn food because Mai won't let me eat my mayo food. And now I'm stuck to have lunch with you and your healthy food." Natsuki frowned.

Shizuru chuckled and looked around to see everyone was looking at them with an amused look. well everyone except Tomoe who was now gritting her teeth in anger. She mentally smirked and decided to annoy tomoe. "ara! it seems everyone haven't met my little savior. Everyone, this is MY Natsuki Kuga, she's the coastguard that saved me." she chimed and putting much stress at the 'my' part and hugging the blunette tighter and possessively.

"yea, I remember her bubuzuke! We saw her at the docks, right Yukino?" Haruka smirked.

Yukino nodded and pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. She gave Natsuki a warm shy smile and introduced herself and Haruka.

Reito gave Natsuki one of his charming smiles, as if he's flirting with the blunette. He approached Nastuki and gave her a gentleman's bow. "hello Kuga-san, I'm Reito Kanzaki. My, Shizuru didn't mention being saved by such an angel." He charmed, flashing another toothy smile at Natsuki.

Natsuki shrugged and gave Reito her kuga death glare. She shot her balled yup fist a few centimeters away from Reito's chin and growled a warning. "if you won't stop hitting on me, I won't stop to hit your face, got that toothpaste model?!" Natsuki said, showing her sharp canines to Reito.

Reito shrugged but maintained his toothy smile. yet his smile dispersed and he cough when he saw Shizuru's psychotic smile beaming at him. "ahem! I guess Kuga-san made it clear." He said, settling back to his seat and gave Shizuru a I'm-not-gonna-steal-your-prey look.

"ara! I guess Reito's charm has no effect on my Natsuki. Natsuki's such a good girl." Shizuru chuckled.

Natsuki, not yet processing what Shizuru meant, puffed out her chest and grinned confidently. "ha! men can't make me fall for their stupid cheesy lines!" Natsuki said proudly. But her puffed out chest and grin had fell when she realize what Shizuru really meant. "SHIZURU!" Natsuki yelled out, making Shizuru only chuckle and give her a quick peck in the cheek.

"fufufu! Natsuki's so cute!" Shizuru nuzzled her head at the younger girl's neck. Natsuki blushed and tried to pry away from Shizuru's bear hug and ran away from the amused looks from everyone except Tomoe who was getting frustrated at the fact that she was being ignored.

"hey how long are you going to ignore me huh?!" Tomoe yelled out.

Natsuki shook away her blush and smirked at the sight of Tomoe's frustrated look. She allowed Shizuru to cuddled her up to annoy Tomoe even more. "oh your ex fiancée's still here Shizuru. I thought she already left to Holland and grab another one of those icky wilting roses." Natsuki said in sarcasm.

"ara, my Natsuki should be nice o Maruerite-san. She did put an effort to give me roses. Though I thought she knows me better than that, considering my favorite flower is-"

"violet lilacs" Natsuki ended Shizuru's sentence with a charming smile. this had turn the tables since Shizuru was the one who blushed at the charms of Natsuki's smile. but then her blush subside when the thought of how NAtsuki knew what her favorite flower was. "how did my Natsuki knew what flower I prefer?" she gave Natsuki a questioning look. Everyone has their eyes on the blunette and it seems they too are curious.

Natsuki shrugged. She wasn't supposed to say it out loud but her mouth had to open and formed the words thatshe was thinking. She started to sweat and looked around. "uhm.. guess?" she answered, forcing not to twitch her brows so that nobody suspect her lying.

But this didn't fool Shizuru. she saw through Natsuki's lie but just decided to let it pass for now. "ara! then what my Natsuki guessed is correct. I'm glad that my little wolf knows my favorite flower!" she squealed, hugging Natsuki even tighter.

"Lucky guess! They're just flowers anyway so what's the deal! Anyway, hey loud mouth! Why is that grease monkey here anyway? Isn't you said earlier that no unauthorized person is allowed in the S.C office?" Tomoe pointed out with a smirk. She thought that if she was going to be ignored, might aswell let Natsuki be kicked out of the room.

Haruka was supposed to slip that one since when Natsuki arrived, Tomoe had been ignored by her friend/rival. She enjoyed watching how Shizuru practically mocks Tomoe's presence by giving all her attention to Natsuki. yet she was oblivious of the fact that her friend was actually flirting with Natsuki and the truth behind their closeness. She sighed and looked at Natsuki with her stern and dominant look. "tch! Even if I hate to agree with that girl, rules are rules Kuga-san. Even if you saved that bubuzuke's life."

"No worries, Suzushiro right? I am an outsider after all, so I'll bid my leave." Natsuki said, flicking her hair and giving Haruka a lop-sided grin.

Shizuru frowned. True that their office was off limits to non-university students but that won't stop her from being with her Natsuki. she looked at her watch that indicated that it was lunch time and she let go of Natsuki from her hug and took the lunch box that Natsuki brought to her. "well since my Natsuki's isn't allowed here and it's already lunch time, why don't we take our lunch now? Surely Haruka would like to eat at the fields." She suggested. She looked at Natsuki and beamed her a smile. "as I recall, Natsuki said that she's stuck with me for her lunch, so I can't deprive Natsuki of her food."

"but Shizuru! I have a special lunch date booked just for the two of us. Why don't you give thatpiece of garbage to that grease monkey and leave her and those low-borns!" Tomoe practically snarled. She grabbed the lunch box that Shizuru and threw it at Natsuki's face.

The contents of the lunch box had spew out and fell onto the ground. Green leafy salad had scattered at the floor and the dressing was dripping from the box. Seeing this, the food that Mai had prepared for them, being treated as garbage had threw Natsuki out of her patient façade.

"aww! What a waste! Well garbage is indeed garbage, so c'mon Shiz, let's head out!" Tomoe smirked and offered her hand out to Shizuru.

Shizuru still has her façade and was about to decline Tomoe's offer when a flash of blue and green had passed her. A loud yelp and Haruka's cheer had echoed to room and a dangerous wolf growl had made Shizuru dart her gaze at the door.

It was Natsuki and Tomoe. Natsuki seemed to push Tomoe forward and pinned her to the closed door, her left hand holding Tomoe's right shoulder and her right balled fist was positioned to a hard impact punch.

"when will you, a stuck up rich snob, stop?! You're a god damn bitchy sore loser!" Natsuki roared. She was glaring at Tomoe like a wolf eyeing its enemy.

Tomoe couldn't formulate any words. She was shocked at the sudden incident and the fact that a person had actually attacked her. She was the heir of the second richest people in Japan and she was sure that she was above all of the other people.

Haruka was cheering Natsuki on instead of stopping her. She liked the scene in which Tomoe was speechless and being threatened very much. Yukino was trying to stop Haruka again from her rash actions. Yet deep inside her, she was glad that someone stood up to Tomoe.

"My, aren't we a tad hot? Would Shizuru be nice enough to hold her growling wolf before she beheads Marguerite-san?" Reito calmly recommended.

"Indeed… would my Natsuki be nice enough to let Margueirie-san go? Surely we can go to Mai-san and apologize for what had happened to her lunch box." Shizuru approached Natsuki and placed her hand at the blunette's shoulder.

As quick as Natsuki's rage when wild, her calmness came in quickly when she felt Shiuru's comforting hand at her shoulder. She released Tomoe's shoulder and let her right arm fall down. "thank Shizuru for stopping me, if not,ou can bet all of your money that I will not stop beating you to a pulp until every hole in your face is dripping in blood." Natsuki threatened. Her face was darkening in anger and her gaze made Tomoe see hell in those emerald eyes.

Tomoe tried to catch her breath and regain her over confident look. she was scared. Her insides were shivering at the sight of Natsuki's death gaze. But she wasn't going to lose. Regaining her breath, she grinned and rubbed her sore shoulder that Natsuki held. "Such a vulgar action just for food, yet it's still how the likes of you fight grease monkey. Physical battle is not my forte so I don't intend to do it with you. " She looked around and widens her grin when she noticed Natsuki's brow twitch. "heh! If you wanna fight me, fight me in the way how the rich fights!" she spat out.

"how the rich fights?" Natsuki turned her attention to everyone. She saw that everyone seemed to know what Tomoe was talking about, considering how Haruka frowned and crossed her arms. "you know what she's talking about Shizuru?"

Shizuru nodded and glared at Tomoe. "Marguerite-san should pick her enemies at her game. Maybe she likes to have that fight with me?" she said with a venomous tone.

Hearing how Shizuru was protective of Natsuki, Tomoe smugly looked at Natsuki. "ohohoho! I thought the grease monkey was tough! Shizuru's going to fight for you and that's cowardice to me." she corssed her arms and grinned.

Natsuki's mind was being clouded with anger and she was blindly falling into Tomoe's trap. She huffed up a growl and gritted her teeth. Her hand was being held by Shizuru so she couldn't start to attack Tomoe. "whatever fight you want, I'll fight you! if it's the only way to wipe that smug look on your face and to make you stop chasing after Shizuru!" she roared.

"no Natsuki! don't fight!"

"yeah Kuga-san, the aye she fights is based on money!"

"it's 'way' Haruka-chan. But they're right Kuga-san."

Tomoe smiled and fixd her scrunched up clothes. "don't stop her, it's her decision. Very well grease monkey. Three days from now, Lupus Corporation would hold their annual charity auction and as far as I know, they're auctioning the twin rings called 'pride of Loki'. The said rings are a set of silver rings that has a wolf head with emerald eyes on one ring and a snake's head with ruby eyes on the other. both rings will be auctioned and were going to see who can buy it. the one who can outbid the other and claim the rings will win! And I know I'll win so spend your time with Shizuru now since after that auction, she's mine!" Tomoe declared. She laughed maniacally and went out of the room, leaving everyone but Natsuki in a state of shock.

"Lupus… auction?" Natsuki said, tilting her head in a confused manner. "since when did auction became a fight?!" she looked around and everyone just seemed surprised to see her not even intimidated. She sighed and rubbed her stomach due to the sudden realization of hunger. "well I guess the lunch was wasted…" she said sadly.

Shizuru snapped out of her surprised expression and approached her starving wolf. she smiled and cupped Natsuki's chin. "ara! I have so much questions for my Natsuki right now but it seems lunch would have to be first. Shall we go to the flaming phoenix to personally have lunch with Tokiha-san?"

Natsuki blushed and looked away from SHizuru's crimson gaze. "w-well… I guess… Alyssa might already be there. Your friends can come too if they like." She answered shyly. She was feeling weak at how Shizuru looked at her.

"I'll go. It seems the place you're going is where my little sister hangs out a lot." Reito said with her charming white smile.

"we would like to join you Kuga-san, but Haruka and I have to finish something up." Yukino softly said, tugging Haruka out of the room. Haruka was baffled at the sudden actions of Yukino but decided to let it slip and ask later.

Natsuki scratched her head and looked at Reito and Shizuru. "I guess it's just us. hey smile-guy, I'll be taking Shizuru in my bike so you ride alone." Natsuki said as she held Shizuru's wrist and dragged her outside. Reito merely smiled and followed them and Shizuru had let Natsuki drag her with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Yukino and Haruka was watching the three at the end of the corridor.

"Yukino, why did you drag me out? we don't have plans."

"Haruka-chan, that Kuga-san… she's no ordinary girl."

Haruka pumped up her right arm and had a proud puffed up chest. "yep! That girl has GUTS! Standing up to that freak has way earned my trust to her!" she said out loud. Haruka was one of those who choose their friends and it seems Natsuki's badness had captured her pique.

Yukino sighed and adjusted her glasses. True that Natsuki has guts in Haruka's terms but it wasn't what she's describing. "haruka-chan what I meant is, Kuga-san's a wolf…" she said in a low tone.

Haruka's proud puffed up chest had fell and she looked at Yukino with a perplexed look. "one of them?" she asked.

"maybe.. but maybe, THE ONE of them…"

* * *

**O.o all those who hates Tomoe, say aye!!!! XD seriously, i beg forgiveness to those Tomoe fans out there but i just really hate that girl...**

**i've noticed that there are many pinoy writers out there, well more power to us!! cheers!! **


	14. Chapter 14: these are my friends?

**A/N: oh god.. sorry for the late update... my pc broke down and when it got fixed, i forgot i didn't have any backups on my supposed to be updates. therefore, the update for punishment and transfer would be tad late.. im sorry. T-T oh and i have my ojt to deal with aswell as my little bro being addicted to wonderland online**

* * *

Chapter 14: these are my….friends?

The trio was striding across the halls leading to the exit when Natsuki noticed something odd about everyone they pass by. Its either the students were giggling or they have a dreamy expression on their faces. She looked around to see what the students were looking at. Seeing nothing of her interest, she tried to trace what the students were gawking at and only sweatdrop when she realize that the reason why the students were all having a 'I'm in lala land' looks in their faces was the fact that Shizuru was with her. Oh and Reito aswell, she noted herself.

"I see that you two have fans." She said, glaring at everyone who were gawking at Shizuru, err, the three of them. She was giving everyone her death glare that sent shivers and fear over the students who had eye contact with her. '_tch! Why are these two not affected by those people swooning over them? Heck she-I mean, they just smiles back!!' _she thought, giving Shizuru and Reito one of her glares. Reito shrugged when he felt Natsuki's cold, killing stares but still has her toothy smile and gave each and everyone they pass by one of his dashing smiles.

Shizuru, who was more amused to see Natsuki scaring her fans. Sure she liked the attention from her loving fans since it gives her the excuse when she has some seitokai duties, but seeing how cute Natsuki glares and huffs soft growls at everyone made her chuckle. She sided with Natsuki and reached down to grab the younger girl's fisted hand. She smiled when she felt the blunette tensed up a bit but relaxed to her hold.

"ara, Natsuki should know that she shouldn't glare at the students here. Or else they might go up to me and complain. Fufufu." She said in a teasing way. '_if my recall, after I count to three, she'll… one… two..'_

Without thinking of the last number, Natsuki shot up a glare to Shizuru with a tinge of blush spread across her face. "Shi-SHIZURU!" she yelled, making SHizuru chuckle some more and Reito looks at them with amusement. Shaking off the blush, she looked at the two with a curious expression. "wait, why the heck would they complain to you?"

Reito and Shizuru quirked up a brow and giggled at the expression that Natsuki was showing them. Both of them thought that Natsuki already knew their status in the school, but as Natsuki's questions made their thoughts incorrect.

"ara, I thought my Natsuki already knew."

"knew what? Shizuru quit stalling and tell me already!"

"really Kuga-san, you don't know?"

But the two just giggles and continued walking towards the student with dreamy eyes filled corridor until they got out to the school grounds. Outside, a line of kendo students were jogging infront of them and neither one of them stopped except a spiky haired guy with a tan colored skin stopped infront of Natsuki.

"k-Kuga-hime?!" the guy said happily, grinning widely. He was going to hug Natsuki but was stopped dead on his track when he saw Natsuki glaring at him with her most deadly death glares and snarling like a wolf. He gulped and shivered at the feeling of being killed by such glares.

"what are you doing here Takeda?!" Natsuki said in annoyance.

"I study here. I'm captain of the kendo club! Are you here to visit me my Kuga-hime?" Takeda boasted, puffing out his chest proudly and thumping his chest with his left hand like a gorilla.

"yeah right, in your dreams I'm-captain-of-kendo-but-got-whooped-by-a-girl. THANK GOD I don't study anywhere, that way I'm not seeing you." Natsuki frowned and crossed her arms.

Both Reito and Shizuru looked at each other and then to the now frowning Natsuki.

"Ara! how did Takeda-san knows MY Natsuki? is he a friend?" Shizuru asked, walking behind the blunette and encasing her in a hug. She looked at Takeda with one of her venom sided smiles that says 'mine'.

"More like a stalker!" Natsuki growled. She was busy glaring at Takeda with her ominous death glares that she didn't even budge away from Shizuru's hug.

Takeda gulped as soon as he felt like being glared by a wolf and a snake at the same time. He turned his attention to Reito who was smiling at the girls that began to surround him. He cleared his throat and forced a goofy smile. "u-uhm… I'm not really a stalker… ehehe… more like an admirer to the beauty that is Natsuki." he said nervously.

"Cut that flattery Takeda since Flattery won't get you nowhere. Be thankful I don't have Duran with me and my bike's at the parking lot, allowing you to escape another ear bite or being roadkill!" Natsuki threatened, smiling devilishly at the mental image of Takeda being bitten by Duran and her running Takeda over with her Ducati.

Shizuru held Natsuki tighter and possessively. "ara, indeed I must agree to Takeda-san for implying that my Natsuki's beautiful." She teased, making Natsuki blush at the said comment from Shizuru.

Natsuki whipped her head to face Shizuru with a full facial blush and gave her a glare. "SHIZURU! QUIT TEASING!" she bawled. Shizuru merely chuckled and hugged the blunette closer to her. "really now… how come you can make me blush like this…" Natsuki muffled softly, making only Shizuru to hear.

"Kannin na my Natsuki, it's just you're too cute when you blush!" shizuru teased again. she leaned closer to Natsuki's ear and whispered, "and it makes my heart flutter at the fact that only I can make you blush." This actions earned some 'aww' and 'grr!' from the Shizuru fan club that's watching them.

Takeda frowned and crossed his arms. He was rather confused at how the student council president was clingy to her ice goddess and how she took Natsuki so possessively with both words and actions without getting hurt. He cupped his chin and began to scrutinize the two girls. "uhm, Kaichou? are you a friend of my dear Kuga-hime?" he asked curiously. He was thinking that the two are friends.

Shizuru loosen her hug of the blunette and gazed at Takeda from head to foot with her ruby eyes that says 'I'll burn you in hell'. she was still showing her façade yet her aura was emitting danger to the one who she was looking at. "Ara, you can say that Takeda-san. Considering MY Natsuki has become a part of my life and all." She said with a venomous smile.

Even Natsuki shivered at the smile of Shizuru and had thought of what was their real relationship with each other. '_now that she's available, maybe I should… ahh! Geez Natsuki she just had broken up with her fiancée but… she despises… ack! Natsuki Kuga's mind shut up!!'_ she mentally scolded and going back into glaring at Takeda. '_wait… did that idiot refer to Shizuru as kaichou?' _she blinked and faced the glaring snake that is Shizuru. "uhm… Shizuru, why did that idiot called you kaichou?" she asked with her unconscious puppy perplexed look.

Everyone heard Natsuki and looked at her. Takeda blushed at how Natsuki looked like, the Shizuru and Reito fan club had their 'aww she's cute' look on their faces and Shizuru…

"Ara! my Natsuki is sooo cute!" she squealed in delight, engulfing Natsuki with her possessive hug. She has her true smile on her face and was hugging Natsuki with the blunette's head buried on the valley of her chest.

"mifuru! Mf nt Brit! (trans: Shizuru I can't breathe!) " Natsuki muffled, struggling away from the hug.

Shizuru realized that she was cutting the oxygen from her young blunette and had let her go from her hug. "kannin na my Natsuki. but you just too cute!"

Natsuki fixed herself and glared at Shizuru. "I'm not cute! Mou I don't care anymore why that idiot calls you kaichou, let's go to Mai's and eat!" she pouted. She grabbed Shizuru's wrist and strides past Takeda. She stopped for a second and looked behind her. "hey lover boy! Quit hitting on those girls or I'll leave you there!" she yelled out, making Reito smile apologetically at his fans and follow the ice princess.

"K-kuga-hime!"

"SHUT UP IDIOT BEFORE I CALL AKIRA TO ASSASINATE YOU!" Natsuki roared from the distance upon hearing Takeda's yell.

The trio walked towards the parking lot. Natsuki had been teased by Shizuru while Reito was having fun watching them. When they reached the lot where Natsuki had parked her Ducati, Natsuki stopped and frowned.

"is there something wrong Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki took out her cellphone and flipped it open. She dialed a few numbers and waited for the phone to be answered. "tch! I hate it when someone touch my bike, but what I hate the most is when they even mess with it." she complained.

"mess with your bike Kuga-san?" Reito asked.

"yes… wait…"

After a few seconds, Natsuki heard the answer from the other line. "ah yes, it's me. my bike's break lining had been cut and I want you to pick it up here in Kyoto University." She ordered to the other line. "spider's there? I see, then tell her to come and pick me up here with her car." and Natsuki ended the call.

"ara? my Natsuki noticed that without even toucing her bike?" Shizuru asked with a curious smile.

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temple. "you can say that… tch! I'll kill the person who messed with my bike." She placed both her hands inside her pockets and gritted her teeth.

Shizuru patted Natsuki on her head and looked at Reito who was keeping his flirting thoughts to himself. "Ara, Reito sure is quiet." She teased.

Reito just smiled and gestured his leave. "I value my life Shizuru. as I heard a few moments ago, offering my ride to your friend might end me to a gruesome heart attack." He jested. He bid his leave to the two girls and went to his car.

"that Kanzaki… he's very much like his father. So flirtatious." Natsuki said in annoyance. She watched Reito ride his car and drive away.

"you know his father Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with her dark brow raised. '_shit!'_ she mentally cursed. "uhm.. ah… ano…" she blabbered, thinking of an excuse to what she said.

Shizuru read Natsuki's lying attempt and decided to play with the panicking pup. She posed up her usual thinking pose and acted to look confused. "now that I remember, how come Natsuki's not afraid of the auction? How come she's not even panicking on how to get the money to out bet Margueirite-san? And-"

Even before Shizuru asks more questions, a loud roar of a car's engine echoed beside them. The two looked at where the sound came from and they saw a red Toyota Supra. The red headed rider scowled at them and removed her black shades, revealing her lime green eyes. "YO MUTT! YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND BETTER HOP ON BEFORE MAI HAS OUR ASSES IN THE GRILL!" the red head yelled out.

Natsuki sighed in relief. '_whew! I never thought I would thank that spider for saving me! wait did she just refer to Shizuru as my girlfriend?'_ she gave the red head her glares and only replied by a tired yawn and nail examination by the red head. "NAO!!!"

Shizuru giggled at how the two acted and how the girl called Nao refer to her as Natsuki's girlfriend. "ara, as much as I want to be called as my Natsuki's girlfriend, I must state the truth that-"

"cut the denial there Fujino, this mutt's been dreaming of you ever since she came back from that island. So stop with the glaring mutt, you stop with the smile and get on!" Nao said with a smirk.

Natsuki growled and still glared at Nao. "shut up spider!" she retorted. Grabbing Shizuru's hand, she motioned to get on the car with a slight blush on her face. "sorry about my cousin's rudeness…" she whispered when Shizuru walked by her as she entered the car.

"ara, it's okay. but I wonder if what she said was true." Shizuru teased, giving Natsuki a devilish smile. Again, different colors of red had run across Natsuki's face. She only puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"you're whipped mutt.. now c'mon! I can drive us at Mai's in three minutes flat!" Nao boasted.

Natsuki scowled at Nao and sat beside Shizuru. "buckle your seatbelt…" Natsuki warned Shizuru as she was buckling hers and Shizuru's seatbelts.

"okay! spider is on the loose!" Nao yelled out happily, revving the supra's engine like thunder during a storm. She steeped on the gas and immediately the car raced out the university and onwards to Mai's restaurant.

And as Nao stated, the ride took them only three minutes.

"here we are mutt!" Nao said with a wide smirk on her face. she looked behind and saw that Shizuru was clinging to Natsuki like her life depended on it, with both of her eyes closed while Natsuki was holding Shizuru aswell with a calm and emotionless and blushing demeanor. "well I guess your little girlfriend's not used to high speed racing. Did you ever take her on your full speed ducati? Or are you having fun with that type of hug?" Nao grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Hearing Nao's joke, Shizuru raised her head to face Nao without even letting go of Natsuki. "ara! it was a fun ride, especially when you're being protected by such strong arms." She teased.

"Shizuru! Nao shut up!" Natsuki roared out. she had let go of Shizuru and hopped out of the car. "you coming or what?!"

Nao and Shizuru looked at Natsuki. Nao has her bored look on her face and turned off the car. She grabbed her keys and put it on her pocket and hopped out the car aswell. Shizuru smiled and gracefully went out of the car.

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to be beside her and as soon as the Kyoto-ben beauty smiled at her and held her left arm which gave her a tint of blush, they entered the restaurant.

The whole restaurant has surprised Shizuru. it wasn't like the last time. Not classy, no rich people or any other people. The tables were set aside except for a few where different people were having fun eating and drinking, a karaoke machine was set at the middle of the room with Mai singing her heart out.

"HEY IT'S THE PUP!" A glasses wearing girl shouted that made everyone stop what they were doing and raised their mugs and cups up to Natsuki. the glasses wearing girl stood up and approached NAtsuki and Shizuru. Natsuki weakly smiled back and waved at them. "hey… guys…" she held Shizuru's hand and weakly gave her a smile.

"ara, are these your friends Natsuki?" Shziuru smiled back.

"hello there pretty lady, I'm Chie Harada." Chie said with a flirtatious tone. she tried to reach out and hold Shizuru's hand to kiss it but a piercing glare from Natsuki and another girl made her stop halfway. She chuckled and gave Shizuru a wink instead. "ohohoho, it seems Natsuki's a bit on the possessive side. Indeed Fujino-san, we are as you may say it, Natsuki's 'friends'."

"Ara!, how did Harada-san know my name?" Shizuru asked.

"Chie.. no…"

"Sorry Natsuki, she asked. Shizuru Fujino, daughter of Ferid and Shimera Fujino. only heir to the Fujino corps . hmm should I tell everyone your body measurements?" she grinned.

"CHIE!" a girl had suddenly ran up to Chie and smacked her faced with a newspaper.

"oww! Aoi baby, you know you're my only love!" Chie cooed. She hugged the girl and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsuki sighed and pulled Shizuru near her. "that's Chie Harada and her girlfriend, Aoi Senou. They're kinda like… in the information business." She explained to her perplexed friend.

"best there is! Owner of S.I company, Chie Harada at your service! And this is my soon to be wife, Aoi." she joked.

"ara, nice to meet the two of you." Shizuru gave them one of her flirting smiles that gave the two a full face blush.

"Shizuru quit with the flirt. Anyway, I want you to meet everyone." Natsuki pulled Shizuru away from Chie and Aoi and had lead her to the tables. "that girl with green hair is Akira Okuzaki and the boy beside her is her boyfriend, Takumi Tokiha."

Takumi smiled and waved at Shizuru while Akira bowed her head in courtesy. "Akira Okuzaki of the Okuzaki security company." Akira said coldly.

"pleasure to meet you Akira-chan, Takumi-kun."

"Takumi is Mai's little brother. Anyway, you already met Mai over there with Reito and, uh.. I think her name is Mikoto." She said unsurely.

"ara! so I've see. That's Mikoto Minagi, Reito's half sister."

"uhh yeah… oh and that red head over there is my stupid cousin Nao Yuuki." Natsuki crossed her arms and smirked.

Nao was just examining her nails and ignored Natsuki. "yeah, the name's Nao. welcome to the Family Fujino, or should I say, future Fujino-Kuga." Nao said boredly.

"NAO!"

"ara.. ara.. should I correct Nao-san?"

Everyone chuckled and didn't even mind Natsuki's glares at them. Mai gestured both Natsuki and Shizuru to sit beside her which the two agreed and went to the busty girl.

Natsuki was just pouting and had her arms crossed. "you guys never listen to me…" she whined.

Mai chuckled and patted Natsuki. "aww is the puppy too shy to admit that she has a girlfriend?" Mai teased.

Shizuru was about to say something but decided to leave it be. '_I think I'm liking to be called as Natsuki's girlfriend.'_ She smiled at her thought which didn't left unnoticed by Reito who was seated beside Mai. He was wiping a spiky haired girl's cheeks when her noticed his friend having one of her devious thoughts. "Shizuru seems to enjoy it here." He commented.

"ara! not at all. I'm just adoring Natsuki's cute blush." She lied perfectly with her unwavering façade.

"oi! I'm not cute! Pft! Mai, I'm sorry.. your food was wasted by a certain spoiled Marguerite." Natsuki apologized.

Mai chuckled and ruffled Natsuki's dark locks. "oh posh! Natsuki I can cook as many as you want for your girlfriend so don't worry." Mai said happily, giving SHizuru a wink.

"why does everyone call Shizuru as my girlfriend?! Dammit!" Natsuki yelled out.

Hearing Natsuki's yell, Shizuru played one of her acts. She covered her face with her palms and produced out fake sobs. This made Natsuki panic, Reito just mentally snicker and the others… watch the whole scene.

"Natsuki must think I'm not pretty enough to be her girlfriend." Shizuru cried out, making Natsuki panic even more.

"a-ah! Shizuru! n-no! you're very beautiful!" Natsuki blurted out.

Inside the slemder palms, a wide grin was visible on the beautiful Kyoto-ben's face. '_hohoho got you my little puppy!'_ she thought victoriously. She added a shaking effect to her act to make it more realistic and cried some more. "no! Natsuki must think I'm very ugly, since she doesn't want me to be called as her girlfriend."

Not processing her words and going on pure panicking instinct, Natsuki said the words that made everyone girnned widely and cheer. "you're beautiful and I want you as my girlfriend!"

* * *

Next chappie preview:

"hello, my name is Fenris Martin Searrs, but please call me Fenris. it's a pleasure to meet you miss Fujino." a blond guy in his mid thirties said with a wide gentleman smile.


	15. Chapter 15: Searrs

**a/n: again i ask for forgiveness in updating so late... i hope you guys are not mad at me... T-T**

* * *

Chapter 15: Searrs

Not processing her words and going on pure panicking instinct, Natsuki said the words that made everyone girnned widely and cheer. "You're beautiful and I want you as my girlfriend!"

Everyone was staring at them with grins on their faces while Shizuru removed her hands away from her face, revealing a wide smile and twinkling eyes. "ara, then I think now were together. ne my Nat-su-ki?" Shizuru said giving Natsuki a quick peck in the cheeks.

Natsuki felt that she was tricked but was also thankful that what her heart wanted to say ever since she had rescued the brunette was finally spoken out but in a way she wasn't expecting. When she realized her outburst of proposal, tons of red hues pass her face and she sure felt that she was going to faint when she felt the warm lips of Shizuru came incontact with her blushing cheek. "mou… I dunno why I keep on falling for your tricks. Even back at the island…" Natsuki crossed her arms and admitted defeat.

Nao laughed hard as soon as she saw her cousin blush. She has her hand clutched on her stomach and tears were forming at the side of her eyes. "hahaha! You're damn whipped!" Nao laughed harder.

Natsuki was blushing furiously now that Nao was making fun of her. she was gritting her teeth and readying a loud roaring retort when Mai hurriedly plastered her hand over Nao's mouth to prevent any bloodshed.

Shizuru chuckled at how they acted. Sure the tricks she pulled was merely tricks for her but the reactions she get from the blunette made her tricks much more of a truth serum for Natsuki to let out anything that she hid. "ara then I ask for Natsuki's forgiveness for tricking her and if I offended her. If Natsuki doesn't mean what she says I def-"

"no." Natsuki said bluntly, cutting what Shizuru was supposed to say. Shizuru looked at her with questioning gaze while the others just watched them intently. It was a once in a life time scene for the ice princess to soften up to anyone other than her sister.

"what does Natsuki mean?"

"I didn't say anything of not meaning what I said that I want you as my girlfriend..." Natsuki fidgeted as she felt everyone's stare at her.

Mai saw her friend having trouble with them staring at her and decided to help the blunette out. she clapped her hands a few times to get everyone's attention. "I think we should give these two some privacy. Before we get chomped on at our heads by our little wolf." She stood up and pointed the back area of the restaurant which would lead them to the mini garden.

Everybody seemed to felt the growing freezing aura that surrounds them and agreed to go with Mai. Akira and Takumi went ahead to the garden. Mai, Reito and Mikoto who was clinging on to Mai followed them.

"Hey nice catch there Natsuki!" Chie said giving Natsuki a quick wink before placing her arm around Aoi and made their way quickly to the mini garden.

"Alyssa told me that she's cool with Fujino being around, unlike your other flings that damn all snobbish. So try not to be stupid and let that girl go okay mutt?" Nao said in boredom. She made her way to the other direction towards the exit but stopped before exiting the restaurant. "Before I forget, I think you know that since I'm back here in Japan means the old man is here aswell." Nao pushed the door open and exited the establishment.

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temples. True that seeing Nao meant that her father is back from his business trip and it means that she's in for a rough and annoying family bonding. She felt a warm hand pressed on her cheek and she smiled knowing it was Shizuru. "Guess you and I are together now."

Shizuru smiled back and kissed Natsuki softly at her lips for a few seconds. "indeed my Natsuki. Since I am your girlfriend, mind telling me Miss Natsuki Kuga how did you acquire such highly regarded 'friends'?" Shizuru pulled Natsuki to a nearby seat and both of them sat down next to each other.

"I see you've noticed." Natsuki chuckled.

"Not clearly. It just struck me that those three, Mai, Chie and Akira are the leading business people in their fields." Shizuru said, placing a finger under her chin and posed up into a thinking manner.

"All of us go way back. Even before those three are in the business area."

"Back? Did any of you met during your school days?"

Natsuki shook her head in response.

"No? Wait, now that I remember what school did you graduated from and did you stop your college studies?" Shizuru asked. She remembered Natsuki was slight annoyed about her little sister going to school. "And would my Natsuki please be honest with me?" she continued, giving Natsuki one of her playful yet commanding gaze.

Natsuki felt chills run down her spine and decided to comply with telling the truth. She grabbed Shizuru's hand gently and lightly kissed the back of her palm. "I supposed you need to know some honesty before I beat that green freak. I didn't attend any school. Not once in my life." Natsuki said with a weak smile. She felt ashamed for saying that since when people knew about that, they tend to say she was illiterate.

"never?" Shizuru asked, not believing what she heard from Natsuki.

"yep. But I'm not illiterate or stupid mind you." she said in defense.

Shizuru chuckled at how Natsuki was defensive. "ara, I didn't said anything about being illiterate and definitely you're not stupid." She rested her head at Natsuki's shoulder and closed her eyes. "my Natsuki's very smart and kind. Not to mention brave since she saved me from dying and protected me from Marguerite-san." She smiled and smelled the calming scent of Natsuki.

"Well I guess, thanks." she smiled and wrapped her arm around the brunette.

Shizuru cuddled closer to Natsuki, feeling the warmness of the said ice princess. She was happy, very happy compared to the times she had with her ex-fiancée. But again, the thought of Tomoe challenging Natsuki to the auction made her feel worried. She looked up to Natsuki with worry in her eyes.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's odd stare at her and quickly quirked up a brow. She was trying to decipher Shizuru's eyes and when she understood them, she offers her most comforting smile. "Hey don't give me that worried look. I'll be fine and I assure you that nothing bad would happen." She flashed her comical grin.

Shizuru took no time in returning the smile. She felt in her heart that she just have to trust Natsuki and nothing would happened bad. She nuzzled her nose at the crook of Natsuki's neck that made the blunette giggle a bit.

Time flied fast for the two of them. All of them, naming Mai and the others, bid their farewell to one another. Natsuki had already called for another one of her Ducati to drive home to and had offered Shizuru a ride back to her own home.

"oi mutt! When you get home, be sure to ready yourself since the old guy already got the news about you and Fujino. You know how he likes to play games." Nao said with a bored look on her face. She was about to ride her car when a thought of a certain uncle had crossed her mind.

Natsuki just smirked and put an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, encasing her in a protective hug. "That old guy would never win." She said with a flash of a triumphant smile.

The flashy smile earned Natsuki a set of passer-by fans that stopped dead on their tracks and oogle at the ice beauty of Natsuki. there were no difference whether the passer-by were a boy or a girl, all of them had blushes on their face and hearts on their eyes.

"~KYAAA! KAWAII! KIREI!" the passer-by squealed in delight.

"I think it's time for Natsuki to drive away with her girlfriend before the girlfriend kills everyone with her eyes." Mai weakly pointed out.

Everyone looked at Shizuru and as Mai said, she was giving all the adoring Natsuki fans one of her venomous smiling gaze. She was still in the strong arms of Natsuki and she has her arms wrapped around the blunette's waist, saying to everyone 'MINE'.

Natsuki raised a brow and pulled Shizuru closer to her. she smiled softly, giving Shizuru an assuring look. "hey Shiz, I know you're in protective mode and all, but I should tell you that I'm already yours." She said sweetly.

Shizuru's venomous gaze has softened and she cuddled closer to the blunette. "ara, my Natsuki's so sweet. And I assure you that I am all yours aswell."

Everyone watch how the two lovebirds showed their affection and it was surprising for almost all of them. Mai was already used to seeing the two being sweet, Mikoto was rather busy in clinging on to Mai and Nao was just bored.

"ne Aoi, did we die and went to heaven? Since we're seeing THE Natsuki Kuga, THE S- OW!" Chie's sentence was cut off by a yelp of pain when Aoi pinched her fiancée's cheek.

"nope were not dead yet since you felt pain." Aoi pointed out.

Nao yawned and took out the keys from her pockets. "whatever, I'll be off pervert hunting so see you tomorrow at the shop. And mutt, try to come home to your parents." Nao said. She twirled her keys and went towards her car, leaving everyone.

"well I guess that's our cue aswell, we'll see you guys at work alright? Many things are needed to be fixed before the big day." Chie said, pulling Aoi close to her and guiding her towards their own vehicle.

Natsuki knew that it was time to leave. She grabbed the black helmet that's hanging by the bars of her bike and put it on and grabbed the violet colored helmet and gave it to the Fujino heiress. She waved goodbye to Mai and the others as they both mounted her bike and drove towards the Fujino estate.

The drive was rather sweet for Shizuru. it was like being in a wonderful dream for the first time in her life. She finally fell inlove and be with that love one unlike what had happened between her and Tomoe. She held tightly at Natsuki's waist as the blunette drove faster than Nao's car driving.

The drive was fast yet fate seemed to play with them since droplets of water began to land on the blunette's helmet. '_shit!'_ Natsuki cursed. She drove faster to Shizuru's estate to prevent them from getting wet. "hang on tighter Shizuru!" she yelled out, competing her voice to the roars of her bike's engine.

Shizuru shivered at the feeling of droplets of rain falling onto her back. When she heard the muffled yell of her girlfriend, she responded by a tighter hold to the blunette's waist and leaned her helmet-covered head at Natsuki's tensed back.

The fast drive became faster and they got to the Fujino estate but both of them are drenched in rain water. Natsuki pulled over at the front door of the estate where lines of maids and butlers waited for their young mistress to enter. Shizuru dismounted first and removed her helmet. She shook her head to arrange her hair in order and gave Natsuki a warm smile. A maid went over her and placed a long violet towel over her shoulders to help her dry up. Natsuki on the other hand flipped up her visor and looked at her red-eyed beauty with apology.

"sorry for having no roof in my vehicle. I got you all wet." Natsuki apologized. She was about to insert her keys to the ignition when she heard a grunt. She looked at where it came from and saw, by Shizuru's side, a woman clad in her silk violet pajama and smiling sweetly at her and man wearing a black silk pants and white-shirt that showed a much toned muscular figure that shows authority and goes strongly well with his piercing blood-colored eyes.

"And where do you think you're going young miss?" the man said with a raised of a brow. "it's raining hard and you expect to ride in that weather?" he added, pointing his left index finger at the raining sky.

Shizuru was about to say something when the man looked at her with the same raised brow. Shizuru smiled and kept quiet as she decided to watch how Natsuki would handle the situation.

Natsuki stiffen and removed her helmet to show her respect to the two people. "u-umm.. I don't want- um…" she was stuttered her unformed sentence and her eyes were shifting from looking at the marbled driveway and to the man.

The man still has his crimson gaze over at the blunette. There's a glint of teasing in his eyes when he saw a tint of blush across the blunette's cheeks. "You don't want what little girl?" he said in a pretend angry tone.

Natsuki was now feeling scared. Not scared like being like a coward in a fight but scared because of respect, because of the same crimson gaze that the man was showing at her. '_wait, crimson gaze? Oh god…'_ Nastuki felt cold sweat rushing down from her forehead. She was starting to shiver due to the cold wind of the rain and unexpectedly, she sneezed.

"ara! dear she's already cold." The brunette that beside the man pointed out while patting his arm. She walked towards Natsuki and placed a hand over Natsuki's cheek and smiled sweetly. "Sweetie, I would advise you to stay for the night here in our home." She said in a thick Kyoto-ben accent. She clapped her hands and immediately, one of the maids rushed towards Natsuki and placed a blue fluffy towel around her shoulders.

Natsuki blush intensively at the touch of the woman who seemed to look a lot like Shizuru. She tried to turn away but as the weather had decided to side with the Fujino family, it worsen. '_oh great… and this bike isn't prepared for slick roads.'_ She sighed mentally and rubbed the back of her neck. With a blush tinted across her face, she bowed her head. "I'm honored to be accommodated by the Fujino family. But I still must decline. I have some important matters to tend to tomorrow and my father had just recently arrived." Natsuki said respectfully. "and… it would be quite disrespectful for me to stay for the night here, knowing that your daughter is my girlfriend." She raised her head and saw a playful grin in both the man and woman's face.

The man laughed hard and gave Natsuki a hard pat in the shoulders. "HAHA! Well said! I admire your courage in declining my offer. It is, as I wanted to hear from someone who loves and respects my daughter! HAHA!" the man said in amusement.

Shizuru looked at her father and then her mother who was chuckling aswell. She pouted and grabbed hold of her lover's arm. "Papa, Mama stop testing my Natsuki!"

Natsuki just smile to Shizuru, hoping it would make the Kyoto-heiress to calm down. With her dashing smile, Shizuru indeed calmed down making her face Shizur's parents and bowed. "I'm glad to meet Shizuru's parents personally. I'm Natsuki Kuga." Natsuki gave them a gentleman's smile.

"pleasure's ours little Natsuki. I admire you for not taking advantage of my husband's mischievous tricks. I am Shimera Fujino, but you can call me mama if you want fufufufu!" Shimera said, chuckling at how Natsuki reacted with a blush when she suggested to be called as 'mama' and Shizuru hugged Natsuki tight when she saw the blush that she thinks was cute on her lover's face.

"shimera, don't make Nat-chan blush further, our little daughter might kill her due to suffocation! HAHA!"the man said, pointing out that Natsuki has indeed stopped breathing and her face was slowly turning blue. Immediately, Shizuru let go of her love and apologized by giving her a kiss in the cheecks which earned another blush from Natsuki. "my, Nat-chan can really blush so easy. HAHA!"

Natsuki shot up a glare at Shizuru's father which again was earning no effect to the said male Fujino. she was starting to think that the Fujino family was immune to her Kuga-death-glare. "Mou! Fujino-san I'm not a toy to be played with." Natsuki whined.

"Ferid dear Nat-chan, Ferid Fujino. but as my wife wanted to be called mama, I want you to call me papa okay?" Ferid said with a wide toothy smile.

Shizuru smiled widely at what her parents had said. "Ookini mama, papa!" she happily said as she understood that Natsuki as welcome to her family not just as a friend, but a lover aswell. She released Natsuki from her death grip hug and gave both her parents a hug and kiss.

All sweet parental moments had been cut short when Natsuki's phone rang. Everyone looked at Natsuki who just fished out her phone from her pockets and sighed when she looked at the caller. Natsuki excused herself and distance away from the Fujino family to answer the phonecall. The three willingly allowed Natsuki to answer her call.

Natsuki sighed and pushed the answer button of her cellphone. "what? I'll be home in just a matter of minutes!" Natsuki said to the other line.

'_still rude my dear wolf? I'll send a car to pick you up where ever you are and you will go to Tokyo branch ASAP!'_ the caller yelled out in response.

Natsuki froze for a second and furrowed her brows. She gripped her phone tightly and restrained to yell. "what the fuck?! You're just going to have mom lock up in the house again while I'm out doing YOUR work! No dad!" Natsuki said with a crispy cursing.

A snicker was heard from the other line. _"well, if you don't want to handle it, I bet taking all of your mayonnaise privileges from every store, mall, whatever sellers there is would change your mind?" _

Natsuki gritted her teeth and thought about throwing her cellphone to the marbled floor. The mayo-threat put her in a tight spot and to her, there was nothing she can retort back. "you win! Stupid old man! I'll be going to the airport just hell be sure to take care of mom and Alyssa!"

The man laughed. _"stupid wolf! you think I'll put our loved ones into danger? You and I both know I love you, your mom and Alyssa. Now go to the airport ASAP before I make a phone- BEEP…BEEP…" _the otherline was ended by Natsuki, pressing the end call button of her phone.

"stupid old man…" Natsuki mumbled with a small smile on her face. she put her cellphone back to her pocket and faced the three Fujino who were somehow in a small predicament, naming Ferid was blushing furiously and both Shimera were laughing while Shizuru was a little annoyed..

"will the two of you stop with the teasing?" Ferid frowned. He was blushing at the moment for he was caught checking how Natsuki was gorgeous enough for her little daughter.

"am I missing something?" Natsui asked in curiosity. She craned a brow upon seeing an annoyed Shizuru. "Shiz?"

Shizuru crossed her arms and pouted. "Papa was saying that you were very beautiful. But he rather liked to see you in your biker suit again since it show your curves."

Natsuki felt a blush crept to her face but shook it away. She approached Shizuru and gave her a warm rare smile. "as awkward it sounded, should I tell you that I beat people who looks at me that way? Well except you that is." She held Shizuru's hand gently and bowed an apology to the brunette's parents. "I mean it in a protective way Ferid-sama. I am, as I was raised up, a fighter."

Ferid laughed hard. He admired how Natsuki stood her ground and bravely declare to beat him up if he were to be a pervert. "this little runt makes me even more proud! Don't you dare let go of her Shizuru, or else." He gave his daughter a firm crimson glare which Shizuru just smiled and tightly held Natsuki's hand back.

"ara papa I wouldn't dream of letting my Natsuki go." Shizuru hugged Natsuki possessively and gave out a real smile.

Natsuki blushed when she felt the hug but again her phone rang aloud making Shizuru to raise a brow. Fishing out her phone again, Natsuki mumbled an apology to her girlfriend and looked at the caller. '_dad…'_ she sighed and rejected the call from her dad.

"who was that my Natsuki?"

Natsuki smiled and gave shizuru a hug in return. After a minute or two, Natsuki pulled back and grabbed the helmet from her nearby bike and bowed her head. "I'm sorry Shizuru, Ferid-sama, Shimera-sama. I have to go since my dad wants me to go somewhere." She looked up only to see the three looking quite confused. "it was nice meeting Shizuru's parents. I hope your acceptance in the Lupus Corporation gave you an upper hand with the Margurites." She put on her helmet and mounted her bike. "I'll be seeing all of you in the Lupus auction." Natsuki said as she turned on her bike and drove away in the hard pouring rain.

Shizuru looked at her parents with a confounded look. "ara? you got accepted as one of the business partners of Lupus papa, mama?" she asked.

Both parents nodded with a smile on their face yet they were taken by surprise when Natsuki knew about it. "we wanted to surprise you but I guess Nat-chan beat us to it. I wonder how did she know?" Ferid said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"questions aside, the Lupus corporation wanted us, the three of us to go to their office tomorrow to sign the agreement papers." Shimera added.

Again Shizuru was mystified by Natsuki's knowledge into things. It made her girlfriend mysterious and the different possibilities of who Natsuki was starting to formulate in her mind. '_just who are you Natsuki Kuga?'_ she asked herself as she gave her parents a confirming nod in attending the said meeting with them. She entered the mansion together with her parents and she directly headed to her room.

-the next day-

The three Fujino are waiting at the meeting room of the Lupus corporation together with miss Maria sitting at her usual seat and Nina standing by the middle seat of the long glass table. there was a black folder by Nina's hand which was decorated by a golden howling wolf head and the name of Lupus inscribed below it. seeing the design Shizuru swore that she had seen the said design but couldn't quite point out where.

"miss Wang, is he loitering around again?" Miss Maria asked sternly, giving Nina a cold glare.

Nina was about to nod her head when the door opened up and a man wearing a dark colored suit together with another man a bit younger than him wearing a loose ninja suit and his face being covered by a ninja head covering.

"I'm here miss Maria, don't give miss Wang one of your freezing ice glares." The man in a suit said lazily. He gaze around and saw the three Fujino looking at him and his companion. His lazy look turned into a smirk when he saw Shizuru and he immediately approached the said Fujino, leaving his companion by the door and bowed before Shizuru like a gentleman. "hello, my name is Fenris Martin Searrs, but please call me Fenris. it's a pleasure to meet you miss Fujino." a blond guy in his mid thirties said with a wide gentleman smile. He turn to see the other female Fujino and flashed a dashing smile. "same goes to you too fair lady." He playfully bowed before Shimera and happily laughed.

Shizuru was taken aback by the man and yet she offered one of her façade smiles. "ara, the pleasure is all ours Fenris-sama. But I must be blunt in saying I am already taken." She said with a cold tone at the end of her sentence.

Fenris laughed hearing Shizuru's bluntness. He made his way towards the middle seat and sat down. "I'm sorry, it is just my nature to admire such beauty such as yours and your mother. I must hand it to you Ferid Fujino, you are lucky to have such ladies."

"Ahem! Fenris quit with the flirting and start with the signing." Miss Maria said, cutting Fenris' laugh and making him pout.

"kill joy…" Fenris mumbled.

"what was that?" Miss Maria asked with a cold death glare to Fenris.

Fenris shivered and looked at Nina. "I said 'Nina folder'." He lied, hoping that the old woman would drop the glare and they continue on with the meeting. Nina placed the folder down infront of him and he lazily opened the folder and examined it. "it appears only your signature is needed, Fenrir had already signed the corp's part and yours are the things that are missing." He slid the folder to Ferid and she laid back to his seat.

What Fenris said took the three in a confused reaction. Ferid cleared his throat and looked at Fenris. "excuse us Fenris-sama bu-"

"Fenris is fine. The whole '-sama' thing are just for those whom I hate." Fenris said, waving his hand sideways.

"okay, Fenris then. When you said 'Fenrir had already signed the corp's part' you do meant YOU already signed it?" he asked in confusion. The two female Fujino looked at Fenris with the same expression since they too had the same question in mind.

Fenris raised a brow. "if you're referring that Fenrir and me are the same then you are mistaken Ferid. I am Fenris while Fenrir is my foster child. I sent Fenrir to get the 'pride of Loki' ring that would be auctioned two days from now."

"confusing it might sound from him, but the two are different person. Fenris-sama is the CEO of the Searrs foundation which the Lupus Corporation is a part of. Fenrir-sama is the owner/president of this corporation." Nina tried to clear out. she saw that the three Fujino was still a little baffled from the sudden clarification.

The three Fujino somehow understood the situation. Ferid opted to proceed with the signing before his head started to hurt due to headache and Shimera calmly processed what she heard and tried to figure out the whole situation. Shizuru n the other hand had her thoughts on a certain blue-haired Kuga which still struck her as mysterious.

* * *

**a/n: even though i know some of you are angry at me for not updating so fast, i still hope you guys R&R my story,,, it is, as any other author, our happiness to know that our story is being read and appreciated by other people( even if i suck a grammar) i do hope you can bare with me... ~Zaki-kun~**


	16. Chapter 16: back from sea

A/N: another update!! whew! thanks to those who review the last chapter. i hope this one would come to your liking. ^-^ i am having trouble in the imagination and grammar department so please bear with me.... i lack sleep due to the fact that 6 hrs straight of classes with no break takes a huge toll...

* * *

Chapter 16: back from sea

After signing the said contract, Fenris motioned his hand to call his ninja-like bodyguard to come and stand beside him. The ninja-like man was hesitant but Fenris' gaze was commanding and he obeyed him. He walked across the carpeted floor of the meeting room and he stood beside Fenris without making eye contact with the Fujino family.

"This is one of my personal guards. Honestly, my niece was my main guard but this man here." Fenris looked up to his bodyguard and then to the Fujino. "He has honor in keeping a promise in both protecting a certain family and being rescued by Me." he smiled, leaning back to his chair.

Miss Maria caught sight of how the Fujino are not following what Fenris was implying. She cleared her throat to gain attention of the three Fujino while Fenris and Nina rolled their eyes and ignored their old officemate. "What that idiot of a president is saying, we are entitled to give you a bodyguard. And he's offering to give you that guy." she said sternly. It is, as the Searrs code of ethics, a must to have a guard at all times if you are to be partnered with either the Searrs or the Lupus.

Ferid looked at the man of topic and somehow felt a calm aura coming from him, a familiar aura. He immediately smiled and leaned back aswell. "When my daughter was lost at sea, I was dead worried about her and aswell as a good friend of mine. He was my daughter's guard but he was missing also. But a few days later, we found out that the source of the plane crash that made the two lost was because of a certain traitor in our business. Yet, it strikes me odd as what happened to those traitors that planned all of those. For they simply..." he looked at the ninja-like bodyguard and widen his smile. "Disappeared. Would you like to explain Lei?" at his sudden declaration of Shizuru's former bodyguard, Shizuru quickly looked at Fernis who was grinning widely.

"L-Lei-san?" Shizuru asked shakily. She loved her bodyguard like a brother and was very sad at the incident pertaining the plane crash. Shimera on the otherhand chose to keep quiet for she already knew the moment she saw the hesitation in the said ninja's action who he was.

The ninja-like bodyguard shrugged and sighed. He removed his mask and revealed that he was indeed Lei, Shizuru's bodyguard. He bowed an apology before lookig at his masters. "I bid forgiveness Fujino-sama. I had to fix those who threaten your family and I had to repay Searrs-sama's kindness in rescuing me." he explained. He stood proudly and reported that he took care of those who mean harm to the Fujino family.

Fenris laughed and clapped his hands a few times. "haha, I believe our meeting was already destined Ferid. How the god Odin weaves its strings in making us meet. I'm expecting a great partnership of you and Fenris." He smiled and took out three black cards with a wolf head inscribe on it. He slid it to the glass table and each card had been slided to each of the Fujino.

"those are passes to the auction. You needed those to come and join the fun. And Lei…" he looked at Lei and grinned. "Later give the young miss the collar in which she will need to tame our Fenrir."

Lei shrugged and felt a sweat drop from his forehead. He bowed to comply his former master and looked at Shizuru with a sigh. "milady, I'll explain after this meeting. Fenris-sama's in his playful mood once again therefore, whatever questions you have would be answered in a riddle." He explained while rubbing his forehead.

"haha you know me too well Lei. Well then, I must go back home before my wife think I'm flirting again. it was nice meeting you, though it's short. I'll be expecting all of you to the auction and meet my family." Fenris laughed and stood up from his seat to leave the meeting room.

"I'm going back to work now miss Maria, Fenrir had left all of her work to me again." Nina said as she bid her leave to Shizuru and the others.

"That man! You can guess who Fenrir took after." Miss Maria said, shaking her head. She looked at the baffled Fujino and apologized for Fenris' stupid riddle. "I can give you a choice of backing out if you want Fujino-sama. Being with Fenris might give you a headache." She offered. She still has her seriousness in her face which makes her look nothing like kidding.

Shimera giggled upon hearing how miss Maria commented on her boss. "ara, I am used to those type of people. Considering my love is a victim of my own riddles. Fufufufu!" she said playfully making Ferid laughed in agreement.

"indeed mama, father is always falling for the Fujino-tricks. Just like my Natsuki." Shizuru said with a chuckle.

Hearing Shizuru said Natsuki's name with possession, miss Maria couldn't help but to smile. "i'm guessing that odin had indeed woven it's strings to a great destiny. This meeting is adjourned. Lei-san, please escort them out. And this box should be inorder considering the young Fujino would be participating in the 'taming contest'." she commanded to Lei and gave him a black box.

Lei took the box and escorted Ferid and his family to the lobby and down to their limousine. He was supposed to ride the Searrs' vehicle but it seems, Fenris had already taken his ride and has no choice but to ride with Ferid.

"so Lei, I'm guessing that you'll be back with us and NOT dispose anyone again?" Ferid asked making Lei stiffly nod.

"I'm so happy you're back Lei, we missed you so much." Shimera said and smile sweetly at Lei.

Lei blushed upon hearing his masters worried about him. He bowed his head and tears slowly fell from his eyes. "gomenasai Fujino-sama! I tried my best to protect milady but I almost failed. I hope you forgive me." he apologized.

"it's okay Lei-san. Somehow, I want to thank you for the incident since I finally found who I love." Shizuru rest assured with a smile. She gave Lei a hug to assure that she is fine and not mad at the incident.

The three of them are indeed not angry at Lei since he did protect them even in the shadows. They tried hard to find him until now and they didn't gave up until now. Lei too was happy that he is back to his old masters. He missed them so much but he had to repay Fenris for finding him drifting across the ocean and took him in until he was fully recovered. He repaid Fenris by being his guard until the time he encounters the Fujino and when he finishes his mission in punishing those who had harmed them.

"I'm really sorry." Lei again apologized. He looked at his charge and handed her the box. "as much as you may not need this milady, I suggest to take this and participate in the 'taming contest'." He suggest with a sheepish smile.

Shizuru looked at the box and opened it only to reveal a black collar with a snake for a ring and a wolf head for the lock. She quirk a brow and looked at Lei. "huh? Lei-san, what am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, taking out the collar and whisking it around.

"honestly, I haven't got a clue on what 'taming contest' is except that collar will be placed on Fenrir-sama's neck." He said with a laugh. He wasn't that long with the Searrs and they didn't tell him the details about 'taming contest'. But Shizuru still looked at him with curiosity, hoping for an answer.

"dear don't pressure Lei. I'm certain he has his reasons on why he doesn't know." Shimera said seeing that Lei was in a bit of trouble with her daughter.

Pouting, Shizuru just agreed with her mother and stopped pestering Lei about the 'taming contest'. But she still had the occasional 'I've missed' you and told Lei about her new found love in which she is determine to be with forever. Even Shimera and Ferid were proud of what Shizuru stated but somehow this didn't took Lei in surprise but still he acted as one.

When they got to the Fujino estate, Lei was greeted happily by his co-workers. All of them cheered and hugged him tightly to be sure that they were not dreaming. And Ferid had decided to put up a feast in honor of Lei's comeback to their family.

"_Shizuru?"_ Natsuki said from the other line. It was already midnight and everyone in the Fujino estate was fast asleep since all of them were partying. And Shizuru was supposed to be one of them until a certain blue-haired girl called her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned a little as she held the phone to her ear.

"ara! how did my Natsuki got my number?" she asked with a smile tugging on her face upon hearing her beloved's voice.

"_heh! It seems you forgot I have Chie. Anyway, news travels fast. You found Lei-san?"_ Natsuki asked making Shizuru widen her eyes in surprise to know Natsuki knew about finding Lei. But the thought of Chie being one of her friends might be the possible answer.

Shizuru chuckled and nodded even though her puppy can't see. "yes, Lei-san's back and I'm happy for Fenris-san for rescuing him." She said happily. But Natsuki didn't answer instead she heard some crashing sound from the otherline. She got worried and held the phone tightly. "Natsuki?!" she said in fret.

A few seconds of silence then a ruffling sound and curses could be heard from the otherline. "_ah sorry about that, I fell off the chair. Anyway I'm happy for you Shizuru. I'm guessing I can't be your protector now huh?"_ Natsuki jested.

"ara, ara. You'll always be my protector my Nat-su-ki." She chuckled and heard some grunts in the other line. She assumes that Natsuki said something like 'idiot' and she was blushing.

"_I hope you're alright and not being flocked by fans or that freak. I'll be back to Kyoto after this errand and that would be at the auction." _she stopped and took a deep breath. "_I've been keeping secrets from you huh? But I swear I'll tell them. But when I do… I hope you can still accept Me."_ she said sadly.

Hearing the sad tone of Natsuki, Shizuru smiled a little. "don't worry. Whatever you are hiding I'll accept it. I do love my Natsuki therefore I'll accept who she really is."

"_Thanks. I might not say it to you last night but Shizuru… I love you aswell." _

The three words made Shizuru blush and smile truly. Hearing those words made her heart skip a beat and fill it with a warm feeling. "I should let Natsuki know that what you said just made me fall for you more." She chuckled.

"_baka! Anyway it's getting late. Take care okay Shizuru? Study hard and please stay away from any trouble?"_ Natsuki said. Shizuru agreed and they continued to talk with each other until Natsuki had wormed her way out of Shizuru's pleas and acts in remaining awake to talk to her.

0-0-0

Early morning, Shizuru woke up and had decided to call Natsuki. But hearing no answer from the blunette's handset made Shizuru chuckled a bit and stopped calling her Natsuki. '_she must still be sleeping. Fufufu…' _she assumed since it was early and she remembers that Natsuki never wakes up early back in the island. she decided to get ready for school and end the whole day as fast as she can.

Outside her house, a black limo awaited her and Lei was proudly standing by the door of the passenger area of the vehicle. "good morning milady. I will be taking you to your college now." He said with a wide smile. he was still happy that he got to serve the Fujinos again.

"ara, I would be happy with that offer Lei-san." Shizuru responded with a smile aswell. Lei open the limo door for her and she slid inside with Lei sitting beside her. as the driver of the limo drove off, Shizuru couldn't help but be happy that Lei was with her again. "I hope that Fenris-sama had took care of you well Lei-san."

Lei looked at his charge and nod an answer. He really had been taken good care of the Searrs and he was thankful that he was alive and had avenged his masters from jealous business partners. Even if he did it from behind the curtains of the business world, the Searrs had made sure he was safe and not a sinle Fujino family was harmed.

Shizuru had pounced Lei with questions in regarding the Searrs and Fenrir but Lei just kept his knowledge to himself and told Shizuru that she would eventually meet Fenrir tomorrow. He was too afraid of what Fenris' daughter might do to him if he were to tell her identity.

Seeing no hope in being answered, Shizuru smiled at Lei. A smile that says: 'I'll find out eventually'. This sent a very cold rushing chill down Lei's spine but he didn't fall into fear since he might have whatever punishment he will get ten folds if Fenrir were to be found out.

The limo came to a halt when it reached the campus' parking lot. and Lei thanked the gods that the drive to Shizuru's college were not long. He sighed in relief and assited his charge in exiting the vehicle.

"ara… Lei-san I can handle myself so no need to assist me." Shizuru said with a smile as she got out of the limo and adjusted her clothes. Everyone who saw her gave her dreamy looks and greeted her good morning which she replied back by a simple façade smile.

Lei smiled knowing his charge was indeed capable of handling herself. '_I see that accident had turned something good in milady.'_ She bowed his head formally and bid his leave to Shizuru. he went back to the limo and the driver had drove him back to the estate. On their way, his phone rang and the caller made Lei looked at the caller and his brow twitched seeing the caller ID. "H-Hai Fenris-sama!"

"_Easy now Lei before you get a heart attack." _Fenris said with a light chuckle. _"anyway, Fenrir would be arriving from Tokyo together with the rings. Informants say that the rings had been put to a wager by the Marguerites." _He said sternly.

Lei nervously chuckle aswell and tried to calm his nerves. "is that so sir? But I doubt the Marguerites would do anything to harm my masters. Their heir, Tomoe, was milady's ex-fiancee." He explained.

"_I know of that. But you do know love can make one do drastic things. Anyway I assume you are fine so no need for me to ask. It's just the wife's wanted to be sure." _

Lei could assume that Fenris was being threatened by his wife to make sure he was fine. Fenris' wife was nice aswell as their daughters. The only one he couldn't talk straight was Fenrir since the older daughter was away when he was taken in by the Searrs and when she arrived, she usually at work. Or so everyone says. He knew what Fenrir does and even at first he disapproved, when reports of the intel came to him, he became proud of Fenrir.

0-0-0

At the university, Shizuru was in the S.C office drinking her tea together with Reito who was reading a book, Haruka looking over Yukino's shoulder as the mousy haired girl reads the files she was holding. The two gasped in surprised when a file caught their attention, and having in one same room made both Reito and Shizuru looked at why the two gasped.

"Ara, is something the matter Haruka?" Shizuru asked, putting her tea cup down and propping her right hand that cupped her chin.

Haruka nervously laugh as she looked at her kaichou. "it's nothing! I just remembered that Yukino and I have something to do. C'mon Yukino and bring tat paper." She nervously and obviously lied. she walked towards the door with Yukino following behind her with paper in hand. But the paper in Yukino's hand didn't go unnoticed by the clear sight, 20-20 vision of Reito.

"it seems Haruka found something interesting." Reito said with a flash of smile. he continued to read his book, hoping Shizuru would not question him of what he said.

Taking the cup of tea and sipping a few. Shizuru got the meaning of Reito busing himself with the book he was currently reading. '_ara, everyone seems to keep a secret from me. they're so mean.'_ She smiled a little and savored her tea.

Haruka paced her way to the empty classroom with Yukino following her. when they entered the room, Haruka sat at the teacher's table while Yukino sat at the chair infront of the table. Haruka held the paper and examined it carefully. The paper held a student's information. The paper contained a picture of a blond haired girl with blue eyes and a wide toothy smile was pasted at the right hand corner of the paper and at the left side contained the name and below it are the contact information and more.

"Searrs, Alyssa K. what does this mean Yukino? Isn't this plushie that Kuga's little sister?" Haruka asked, waving the paper back and forth. "but why does it says gear 'incase of emergency contact: Fenrir K. Searrs- sister'. This makes no sense." She frowned and crossed her arms in confusion.

Yukino adjusted her glasses and sighed. "it's 'Freshie' and 'here'.i told you about Kuga-san before. She might be ONE of the wolves or THE one of them." Yukino explained.

Haruka pin pointed the part of Fenrir in the paper. "but Fenrir? Her name is Natsuki Kuga, K-U-G-A and not Fenrir Searrs." She repositions her sitting into an Indian position and slammed the paper down.

"but Haruka nobody had ever seen Fenrir-san that is not in their board of trustees. And we know nothing of Kuga-san's background. Even our company's hacking system can't get a trace of her." Yukino concluded.

True to what Yukino said, the combined companies of Suzushiro and Kikukawa had some hacking system they can link up to the government's database but they always leave no tracks. Being SHizuru's friend, they investigated on Natsuki but no information could be found on her. This struck them as odd. How can someone who dared to accept Tomoe's challenge and not be afraid of the humongous amount of money she haves. They saw how Natsuki dresses and there are no spark of wealth in them and even in attitude she's rowdy, not a rich person attitude in their book.

"whatever! The solution…" Haruka took the paper and pointed Alyssa's photo. "This girl has all the puzzle pieces and we need them!"

* * *

**next on punishment island:**

"isn't that the grease monkey being hugged by the old guy?" Tomoe pointed with a smirk.

Shizuru looked at where Tomoe points and saw a blunette with the back facing her, having a familiar man's arm arond her shoulder. "ara?"


	17. Chapter 17: in the den of the wolves

**A/N: okay here's the new chappie for !! yehey for me!! haha jodan... anyway i hope this chapter would bring you guys some 'light' on who fenrir is. though i think eveyone already knows who she is. **

**read and i hope you guys review ^-^ ookini...  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: in the den of the wolves

"I told you Natsuki Kuga is Natsuki Kuga. If you won't release me, nee-chan will hunt you down with Miyu." Alyssa whined, pouting towards her two captors. She was sitting at one of the chairs in the student council with Haruka towering above her and Yukino trying to stop Haruka from doing rash things to the blond.

The whole student council office was empty besides for the three. Shizuru and Reito both have classes and Haruka had taken the opportunity of asking/nabbing Alyssa out of her class to investigate. The facts on the information sheet were driving the blond student council crazy. She paced around Alyssa and saunter her with questions.

"Haruka don't scare her. you know how Kuga-san is when she's angry." Yukino said, hoping the past encounter with Natsuki would bring Haruka out of her 'investigator' mode. She tugged the blon'd uniform and dragged her to sit down across Alyssa.

Haruka held up the information sheet of Alyssa and pointed out the contact person. "it says here your sister is 'Fenrir Searrs', and not Natsuki Kuga. And your sister is Natsuki Kuga but why the hell is your surname Searrs and not Kuga?" Haruka yelled out, ringing some tunes in Alyssa's ears.

Clearing the ringing sound from her ear, Alyssa rubbed her ears with a frown on her face. "geez you don't have to yell at me. I don't understand why people love going here in the student council office if you are the one incharge of punishment." she said in a sarcastic tone. After clearing her hearing away of the ringing, she leaned back to her chair and sighed. "alright I'll tell you, just don't yell at me." she rubbed her temples and hoped Haruka would indeed stop yelling.

That night, Natsuki arrived at her parent's house. She was greeted by a large front lawn with metallic bars as gates and a whole half a kilometer of a drive to reach the front door of their home where maids an butlers awaited her. The house was pure white and yellow in color. It wasn't too big compare to the Fujino estate but the main part of the house was its wide back yard where trees and grass filled the whole wide area.

'_I really hate going home…' _ Natsuki sighed. She carried in her hand a black box with silver ropes encircling it and a silver lock at the middle of it. '_damn old man.'_ She ignored all of the maids that greeted her and went up to the grand staircase. Her hand gripped the box when she spotted a blond figure hiding by the end of the stairs.

"Alyssa, if you jumped to me in this situation…" Natsuki looked behind her. the stairs she had climbed up to is not a pretty sign to be falling at. "you will end up as the only daughter." She chuckled when the blond popped up her head from her hiding spot with a face full of frown.

"you're mean nee-chan!" Alyssa stuck out her tongue and awaited her sister to fully climb the stairs. when her sister had gotten up into a safe range, where she's not going to fall down to the stairs, she jumped onto her sister and hugged her tightly. "I missed you nee-chan! Papa played with me a few times but he was more 'in' to kaa-san than me."

Natsuki laughed and let down her little sister. "ain't he always. Now c'mon, let's interrupt our dear father before he's too exhausted to even notice us." She said lazily. She grabbed hold of her sister's hand and they went towards the master bedroom of the house.

"old man I'm home! jump off my mother and get this damn box from my hands so that I can go back home in my apartment where I can't see your bumbling face!" Natsuki yelled out as soon as she opened the dark mahogany double door of the master bedroom.

"my, what a loud cub. I'm not doing 'it' to my wife if that's what you're thinking and FYI dear cub, I can do anything since I love your mother and she loves me back." A man said, hidden in the dark part of the room. His eyes were visible through the roaring fire of the fireplace, his blue crystal eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Natsuki threw the box to her father and turned around. "Tomorrow will be a rough day. I don't want you flirting with what I own!" she said harshly but in a jesting daughter way.

"Dear cub, where's my hug? Surely you won't deprive your father's small request."

Natsuki felt a vein popped up when she heard her father's cooing. "o hell no will I hug you! go hug mother!" she yelled out, taking Alyssa's hand to hers.

Her father laughed hard at what he heard from the blunette. "if you says so. Saeko dear! Natsuki said I can hug you!" he yelled happily. He dropped the box to the nearby table and skipped onto the bed where his wife awaited, leaving a very annoyed Natsuki and laughing Alyssa.

"Alyssa, remind me again to not fall with our old man's tricks." She requested while pulling her little sister out of the room. Alyssa nodded and still laughed at how her sister practically fell for their father's mind games. The two of them were met by Miyu and Natsuki was asked to stay for the night at the mansion and her sister also requested for her to stay and have breakfast the next day with the whole family. She agreed with a deep defeated sigh. she can't possibly say no to her beloved sister.

Her room was colored dark blue with a white full moon design on the ceiling together with a few stars and clouds. The bed was king size and was neatly arranged, a large cabinet was located at the left hand corner of the room and some smaller cabinets by the right where small figures of bike models and wolf figures were displayed at. A glass door leading towards the veranda was near her bed and was slightly covered by a dark green curtain. In short, her room was grand for someone who everyone assumes as a mechanic.

The truth, she didn't sleep in her own room for the past three years since her father gave her a job. She wanted to do business on her own accord and didn't want any help from her father or mother. She does visit their home most of the times to check up on her little sister and mother but mostly she hides from her trickster father. She sighed deeply and slumped down on her bed, not removing her clothes and cuddled up to the warm blue blanket. "Man I'm tired… Tokyo branch has way more flirty women…" she nuzzled closer to her pillow and somehow she felt something missing. She tossed and turned a few times, hoping to find the perfect sleeping position but to her dismay, she can't find it. "Damn! I miss Shizuru!" she yelled out, burying her head under her pillows and forcing herself to sleep.

-0-0-0-

The day of auction had arrived. The Fujino household was surprised upon arrival of a package wrapped in green and red wrapper. It was delivered by a man in blue uniform and informed the maid who received the package to give it to Shizuru Fujino. Everyone had inspected the said package, in fear that it might be a bomb or something. But upon checking its contents brought relief to the people who inspected it. They brought it to the dining area where the Fujino family is currently eating breakfast.

"mi'lady, a package was sent for you." the maid said, placing the package to the table beside Shizuru.

The three Fujino looked at the box then to the maid who brought it. Shizuru blinked a few times and looked at the box whose wrapping are a little crumpled. She has a hunch that the guards might inspect the package for it to be crumpled and such. She opted to open the box and saw the most beautiful kimono she had ever seen.

The kimono was color light violet with printed white sakura silhouette dancing across the sode and down to the ushiromigoro. It was expensive looking and to Shizuru it was breath taking to see such a kimono. She held it up and a small card fell from it.

"Who is it from dear?" Shimera asked, eyeing her daughter who was looking at the card that fell from the clothing.

"it says here, 'I'm hoping you would accept this gift as an apology for not seeing you and your family in-person. But later on, I hope you would accept and wear this gift of mine to the party and I hope I could personally ask for forgiveness later on. Oh I might add, I think this kimono will be perfect for you. ~Fenrir.' That what it says here." Shizuru read out loud. She looked behind the card and saw a howling wolf insignia and the name 'Lupus' printed at the back. '_ara, is this Fenrir flirting with me?' _ she loked at her parents' who was marveled at the kimono in her hands.

Ferid grinned and brushed his right hand over his chin. He mused over the expression on her daughters face and decided to play with her a bit. "oh my, I think Fenrir has taken a liking to you. hmm I wonder what Natsuki would say about that?" he grinned mischievously.

Shimera glared at her husband and slapped his forearm that formed a red mark over it. "don't toy with our daughter. And besides, Fujino women are loyal to their loveones, am I right dear?" she glances over Shizuru who was giving Ferid a venomous smile.

The Fujino smile, a smile in which sends chills running down anyone's spine. Shizuru gave this smile to her father since what her father had said to her wasn't a joke. "ara papa, I think I should warn you about the naginata lesson you made me master when I was young. I think I still have my spare naginata aroung here in the dining area." She threaten with a smile on her face.

Ferid shrugged and avoided his daughter's looming threat. She took his coffee mug and drank from it. '_note to self, Fujino women are scary when they are pissed.'_ He mentally noted, swearing that he would never do it again since he still value his life.

The two Fujino females laughed at how Ferid submitted easily. They continued their breakfast and just let the topic about the kimono and Fenrir be discussed when they arrived at the venue of the auction.

0-0-0

The party was held at the Lupus exhibition hall. the exhibition hall was decorated with white and blue decors, catering services and rows of seats infront of the wide area mahogany stage. Each and every renowned family and business people are invited to the event thus having the whole place filled with sophisticated people. The only weird part is that everyone was wearing a mask.

"ara, I didn't know this was a masquerade." Shizuru said with a façade smile. the usher at the front door of the exhibition hall gave her and her parents a mask to be put on their faces. hers was a half-faced violet mask, her mother was also half-faced but red in color and Ferid. Ferid was a full left side mask that's has a split color of black and white.

The usher bowed his head and opened the door. "it is prescribed by the president. Please bear with us."

The three Fujino gave the usher a smile and they put on their masks as they went inside the exhibition hall. Everyone was wearing different masks and enjoying the calm music being played by the musicians and the sweet aroma of jade and lilac that filled the air. But the only thing that ruined the niceness of the place in Shizuru's crimson eyed vision was the teal haired woman approaching her.

'_oh lookie… she here…'_ she mentally said in a sarcastic way. She excused herself from her parents to 'entertain' the certain Marguerite so that the teal haired woman won't ruin her parent's day.

"oh wow Shizuru! You look so beautiful!" Tomoe flirted. She reached out to hold Shizuru's hand and was about to kiss it when a furry animal bum into her. she stared at the animal which was a large white dog with green eyes, growling at her. "hey who let a mutt in here?" she asked with a bit of fear. She took a step back when the dog stepped forward.

Shizuru looked at the growling animal and quickly recognized it. she smiled and crouched down to pat the animal in the head. "how is my little Duran?" she ruffled Duran's furry head which the wolf barked happily. "is Duran with his master?" she asked. and the wolf nod its head and spun around a few times before sitting up straight infornt of her.

Tomoe, being annoyed at Duran had called for one of the attendants of the party. She had asked to take away Duran since it was an eyesore and inappropriate for a dog to be there. but the attendad nervously shook his head and bowed an apology to Tomoe.

"I'm sorry, but that white wolf is the head of the wolf security here in this building. There are few more wolves walking around here but I assure you that they won't attack unless provoked or see something bad." The attendant explained before leaving them.

Duran snuggled its nose onto Shizuru's hand before he gave it a quick lick, making Shizuru giggle. "ara Duran's being playful. So tell me, where is your master?" Shizuru asks, hoping the wolf would point out where Natsuki is.

Duran was going to point out where Natsuki is when suddenly Alyssa, dressed in a dark blue one-piece dress and black sandals had put a leash on him and prevented him from pointing where Natsuki is. "mou Duran stop playing around. Kiyohime will be sad." Alyssa patted Duran in the head and looked at Shizuru with a wide toothy smile. "glad you made it here Shizuru-nee. Nee-chan isn't here yet but I assure you she'll come later on. She just have some 'business' to take care of." She ruffled Duran's fur and held the leash tight.

"I bet that grease monkey is shivering in fear. She is up against me, the current president of Marguerite company." Tomoe boasted. She laughed hard, imagining Natsuki going around and asking for help in her situation. But her laughter died down when she saw a familiar blue haired woman dressed in a white dress that's decorated with glittering rocks which looked like diamonds. She smirked when the said woman was beside a man whose arms are wrapped around her shoulder.

"isn't that the grease monkey being hugged by the old guy?" Tomoe pointed with a smirk.

Shizuru looked at where Tomoe points and saw a blunette with the back facing her, having a familiar man's arm arond her shoulder. "ara?"

Even Alyssa looked at where Tomoe pointed at but she wasn;t to surprised. She gave the leashed wolf to one of the attendants and had asked if they could take the wolves to their cages. With the attendant agreeing and walking away with Duran, Alyssa eyed the red-eyed brunette who was a little troubled at what she was seeing. "you know Shizuru-nee, nee-chan won't cheat on you so don't jump to any conclusion." She spoke out making Shizuru looked at her with a confused expression. "you'll find out. Anyway, I think it's almost time. I have to go before some people starts to plow everything insight to find me." she laughed and excused herself and left Shizuru and Tomoe.

"so what are you going to do Shizuru? c'mon let's ditch this place and go out on a date. Kuga seems to doing it over there so forget her and come with me." Tomoe said with a wide smirk. She tried to hold Shizuru's hand but Shizuru just evaded her hand away from Tomoe's.

"ara Marguerite-san, I believe my Natsuki is loyal to me, unlike someone I knew." Shizuru said, smiling. She was looking at the blunette that Tomoe had pointed out and she could only smile upon realizing some major difference between her blunette and the one she was looking at. And the man beside her was too familiar to her. the blond hair that's brushed back, the blue eyes that shone through the black half face mask and the trickster smile in which he gave out to the guests gave her the idea of his identity.

Tomoe felt insulted at what Shizuru had done and she knows who to pour her anger upon. A certain blunette just across her. With a smirk, Tomoe walked/stomped her way towards the blunette and rashly placed her hand on the blunette's shoulder and turned her around. She faced the blunette, eyeing her emerald eyes and she slapped the blunette's cheek hard enough to leave a red mark on it. "that's what you get for being such a loser grease monkey!" she said with a triumphant grin, seeing that the blunette was shocked and had a hand placed upon her sore cheek.

Everyone in the room gasped in surprised at what Tomoe did. even the man who was with the blunette was shocked and glared at Tomoe. "who the hell are you and why did you slapped my wife?!" the man said angrily. He held his blunette wife in his powerful arms and gave Tomoe a very wolfish glare.

"tch that grease monkey has a… wait did you said wife?!" Tomoe looked at the blunette and to Shizuru who was shaking her head in disappointment. "isn't this the grease monkey?" she asked the brunette which the brunette only shook her head in response.

Tomoe then felt a strong grip on her shoulder and she looked back to see a woman dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing a wolf headgear that covered her head with her mouth and eyes only visible. "not to be rude but that's my mother who you had just slapped." The woman said furiously, gripping tighter on Tomoe's shoulder. "and if I were you, you will apologize and stay away from them for the rest of the event before I let the guards arrest you." she threatened.

But Tomoe, being the rich spoiled woman she is just smirked and swatted the woman's hand away from her shoulder. She put her hands on her hips and gave the woman in a wolf headgear a bitchy smile. "heh! Why would I do that? It was her fault to looked like the grease monkey!" she laughed which made the guests stepped back.

"Fenrir what's the meaning of this? Is that freak a friend of yours?!" the blond man asked in anger. Hs wife was still in shock but snapped back upon hearing Fenrir's name.

Fenrir, the woman in a wolf headgear, turned around to her parents and shook her head undeniably. She was also waving her hands as she shook her head to let her parents know that she wasn't friends with Tomoe. "father you know I don't find friends other than those I grew up with. And this girl is far too 'freaky hair' to my liking." Fenrir smirked and walked passed Tomoe and to her mother. "are you okay okaa-san? Does it hurt?" she gently placed her hand over her mother's cheek and offered her a comforting smile.

Shizuru watch Fenrir closely. A smile drew on her face when she heard Fenrir refer Tomoe as 'freaky hair'. _'ara ara, Fenrir-sama has something in common with my Natsuki.'_ she decided to approached Fenrir and gracefully gave her a curt bow. "greetings Fenrir-sama, Fenris-san. Fenris-sama I must thank you for this clothes you gave me and for inviting me and my parents to your charity event, I hope our families would be in good terms and our business partnership would prosper." she said in her sweet Kyoto-ben accent.

If not for the wolf headgear, Fenrir's blush would be very visible to the Fujino heiress. She nervously scratched her chin and looked sideways. "u-uhm.. g-glad you like it Shizu- I mean Fujino-san. I-it makes you look beautiful…." She stuttered. She felt like her face was now redder than a boiled octopus when she noticed how the kimono looked good with Shizuru.

Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat hearing Fenrir's comment. She smiled and looked intently at Fenrir's emerald eyes. '_ara even the eyes are the same as my Natsuki.. I wonder…'_ she mused over the possibility to which Fenrir is also known as Natsuki Kuga.

Fenrir's parents grinned and looked at Shizuru. Fenris, being the jesting father he is, pokes Fenrir's shoulder teasingly. "oohh! Is Fenrir blushing under that headgear? I bet you like Shizuru Fujino huh? too bad she's already taken." Fenris teased, earning him a wolf glare from Fenrir and a hard hiot in the head.

"shut up old man!" Fenrir yelled out and stomped away.

"Fenrir is so cute. Shizuru is it? I'm Saeko Searrs, I'm Fenrir's mother and this bumbling Fenris' wife. It's nice to finally meet you." Saeko said with a small motherly smile. she looked at Tomoe who has her jaw dropped upon hearing her name. "I believe the Marguerite family know who we are? I advise not to jump to any conclusion for it would cause you your downfall." She said with venom. She affectionately held her husband's hand and she bowed her head towards Shizuru. "I hope you would participate in the taming event Shizuru-chan. I bet Fenrir will succumb to your charms in an instant." She said, pulling her husband toward the other guests, leaving a very confused Shizuru and a pale Tomoe.

'_ara? succumb to my charms?'_


	18. Chapter 18: taming Fenrir

**A/N: the much awaited of all is in this chappie ^-^ i hope you would enjoy and review ^-^ i have one thing to say.. thank you everyone for reading my stories up until now.. ^-^ i hope i made ya guys smile w/ every updated though it takes time... and even if i suck at grammar ^-^ i'll try my best to give all i got for ya guys to be happy ^-^ cause knowing ya guys are happy w/ my story brings smile on my life haha...**

**~Zaki-Kun~  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: taming Fenrir

"Now now Fenrir-sama, Miss Maria will kill us both if you don't participate in this. Heck even your mother insisted you to undergo 'taming'. So stop glaring and I assure you I ordered the guards about that teal headed woman." Nina said, offering her boss a glass of wine. She was grabbed by her fuming boss when she had just ordered the guards to keep an eye over the teal haired woman that slapped Fenrir's mother when she saw her boss' cold glare. She took the glare as a signal to give out the order in a more quiet way.

Fenrir growled and took the glass from her assistant. "Taming event my ass! That old man just wants me to marry someone in a hurry so that he can give me everything he carries as a burden." She growled, holding the glass a little tighter. She felt Nina's hand placed on her shoulder and orange eyes look at hers with concern. "I know the old man only wants what's best but…" she looked around and saw a glimpse of the person who had caught her attention. "I am inlove with someone already. 'Taming' only applies to the Searrs who cannot find their mate."

"Trust me; you should participate before our necks hold nothing." Nina said with a slight jest. "Who knows, maybe one of the participants is 'qualified' enough to tame you." She straightened her boss' clothes and she pointed to the small stage where a girl wearing a dark grey suit and a black half-faced mask was standing at and adjusting the mic.

"Hey mutt! I heard from uncle that you're up for grabs. Hehe maybe I should enter that event myself so that I can have the benefit of the prize!" a red headed girl wearing a red one piece dress that goes all the way down above her knees with a matching pair of low heeled stilettos smirked and has her arms crossed over below her chest.

Fenrir looked at the red headed girl and just snorted. "Ha! As if I'll be tamed by you spider." She smirked and placed the glass to the table nearby. "Nobody here will be able to tame me for two reasons. first, there is no damn person here will have a collar that I cannot tear apart and second, I have my famous glare that can make ANYONE fall back and distance themselves from me." she boasted, puffing out her chest proudly.

The red head laughed hard while Nina just chuckled at her response.

"R-really mutt?! Haha I bet that you'll eat those words. I happened to found out that there's a competent contestant this year and I would bet one month of no pervert hunting that you cannot win this." The red head laughed confidently.

Behind the headgear, Fenrir frowned at what she heard. But she was sure that nobody that would participate in the taming event can tame her. "I'll take that as a bet spider. I'll bet that if anyone indeed tamed me, I'll tell to everyone who I am on the spot after the auction. Heck I'll even take this damn head gear off at that stage." She pointed the stage and grinned. '_I know nobody can tame me and the taming collars are so easy to remove! Hehe' _she mentally laughed knowing that she's not stupid to be tamed.

The red head put her arms in akimbo and smiled like a Cheshire cat. "I'll take you on. Oh add that whoever tames you will have the chance to kiss you on that stage."

Nina just watched intently at the two and couldn't help but chuckle at what she's seeing. _'hmm this would be interesting. Nao-sama's confident in her challenge and Fenrir-sama's getting over her head.'_ She snickered and decided to stop the two from arguing by stepping in between them and pointing out that the event was about to start.

A girl with a grayish hair and a black face mask stood straight at the stage and smiled flirtatiously at everyone. "Ahem! Welcome to the annual Searrs charity event! I am your host, one of the wolves as everyone calls us, Chie Harada!" Chie grinned and flashed a dashing smile to the women who had their eyes focused on her. When she turned her dashing smile over to her left, she saw a fuming Aoi tapping her foot to the carpeted floor and giving her a dangerous/jealous glare. "Ah! Aoi baby you know I was just joking!" she said nervously. Everyone laughed at how she looked like a scared cat when her girlfriend looked at her.

"I'll just walk around before okaa-san and that old man finds me and drags me up there with Chie." Fenrir said, leaving both Nina and Nao.

"Ahem! Back to business. We all know that this charity auction is for the animal rights campaign that the Searrs have been sponsoring but before that, our dear Fenris-sama had put up the 'Taming event' to everyone who wishes to be with Fenrir." Chie smirked.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was alone by the large light brown pillar at the left side of the room and was watching Chie carefully. '_Ara, Harada-san looks like she's well known in this place. Hmm and I think I just saw Nao with Fenrir while I think Mai is the one who's running the whole catering here.'_ She mused her sight around and saw some guards talking to Tomoe. The guards wore black ninja-like suits that looked just like what Lei wore when she saw him again but the difference is that the four pointed star emblem that's printed at the back of the guard's clothes. '_And I think that's the Okuazki Security. Ara ara, so many familiar people here.'_ She smiled as her brain starts to combine everything she had seen.

"Are you enjoying the event dear?" a calm voice said from Shizuru's side.

The brunette turned to see who spoke and saw the Saeko, Fenrir's mother, smiling at her. She still wonders how Saeko has the striking resemblance to her Natsuki. The hair, eyes and even the smile; only different is that the woman infront of her was much older than her Natsuki. She smiled back and gives a quick curt bow to acknowledge her presence. "Indeed I am Searrs-sama. But I must apologize for what Marguerite-san did to you."

Saeko chuckled. She didn't expect Shizuru to apologize for her ex-fiancee's behavior. "Oh dear don't be so formal with me. You can call me Saeko-mama if you want to." She giggled and looked at the guests and saw her husband talking with Shizuru's parents. "It seems my husband had grown to liking with your parents, this is a good sign in business terms."

Shizuru looked at her parents and indeed they are laughing with Fenris and the other guests. "I'm glad the Searrs had aided us in accepting business partnership. The Fujino family is indebted to you Saeko-mama."

But Saeko shook her head. "No dear, your family is not indebted to us." Saeko said with a glint of seriousness in her emerald eyes. "Lupus is my daughter's own company. Everything there is decided by her and hers alone. You may have seen my husband there but Fenris was merely being a messenger since he had sent Fenrir to Tokyo to get the family ring." She looks beside her and saw her daughter, Fenrir, being scolded by her busty friend. "Your family's kind reputation and the fact that you also saved my other daughter from her schoolmate gives you the right to be part of our family. We'll be looking forward into working with you Shizuru."

The Fujino heiress blinked a few times and could've sworn she was talking to Natsuki. She tilted her head in confusion of what she heard about saving Saeko's daughter. "I think you're mistaken Saeko-mama. I didn't save anyone at all. It's Fenrir-sama who had saved me from a marriage that I cannot bear to be with." She gently smiled and remembered Natsuki. "Fenrir-sama had given me the chance to be with the one I love." A gentle smile lingered on her face as she remembers her precious Natsuki.

"fufufu, then whoever that person maybe must be really lucky then. But Shizuru dear, you will participate in the taming event right? Who knows, you might win since my husband had given you the Gleipnir collar." Saeko smiled mischievously.

But the brunette shook her head in response. She didn't want to participate in any event since she was still a bit nervous about Natsuki and Tomoe's little wager. And she still wasn't sure about taking a risk of losing Natsuki if her hypothesis wasn't correct.

"Tell me dear Shizuru, do you know the myth of Fenrir?"

Shizuru placed her index finger over her bottom lip and tried to remember her history lesson regarding myths. She raised a brow upon remembering the myth of Fenrir. "As I recall, Fenrir is the wolf-son of Loki from his wife, Angrboða. He was a powerful wolf and was sent to Hel and was imprisoned there due to the prophecy that he will kill Odin. He was binded at Hel until ragnarok arrives and he will be set free and kills Odin."

Saeko nodded her head and was impressed at how little yet direct the Fujino heiress' answer was. "Indeed your history lesson among norse myth is correct." Saeko looked at her daughter climbing the stage with a scowl visible on the lower half of the headgear and sighed. "Fenrir is powerful and very much like his father, Loki the god of mischief. He was sent to Hel, the place of punishment and the land of the dead, and was chained by the bindings of Gleipnir. That's the background of 'taming' event. The Searrs family is norse myth fan, thus creating an event in honor of that fandom and also…" she turned her emerald gaze over to Shizuru and looked straight at the blood colored eyes of the Fujino heiress. "To tame them whenever their calm demeanor breaks and their primal wolf instinct kicks in. My daughter, Fenrir, is not Searrs by blood since her father is not really Fenris but she had been raised as a Searrs and my husband loved her as his real daughter."

"Hel, land of punishment… Loki god of mischief… not blood related… Punishment Island, Fenris and adopted daughter?" the brunette asked aloud which made Saeko giggle.

"Ah I see you're catching on pretty well. Yes, Punishment Island is owned by the Searrs. It is Hel in our family's vocabulary and since Fenrir's always hot headed, she often get thrown there. Fenris, my husband had always been entitled as Loki for his mischievous way to handle thing and yes, Fenrir is not a Searrs by blood only by name."

Shizuru's eyes had widened in surprise at the sudden information. "So that must mean…"

"Oh the event is starting, better go and get Gleipnir dear child before those people cause my dear Fenrir's future." Saeko pin points all the participants that held different collars and the stage where Fenrir sat at a black chair at the middle of the stage. She gently bowed her head to Shizuru and left the brunette to tend to the other guests.

0-0-0

Back at the stage, Fenrir was calmly sitting at the black chair that Chie provided her. she cursed mentally seeing that many had again participated in the 'taming' event. '_All I have to do is calm down and focus on ripping those collars away from my neck.'_ She gritted her teeth and mentally cursed the fact she has to partake on the event.

"Now everyone rules are simple. All you have to do is put the collar at Fenrir's neck and let it stay there for atleast five minutes. Ofcourse Fenrir will attempt to get free and you can distract her in any way you want. You can point a gun at her for all we care." Chie smirked and spread out her right hand to show Fenrir calm and cool. "Fenrir isn't the type to just lay down. Anyway, the prize for 'taming' our dear Fenrir is that he or she will have control of Fenrir and will gain shares of her company, in short, you are to be WED by Fenrir Searrs!" Chie's voiced boomed out from the speakers and all the guest that will participate grinned evilly.

The recent announcement made Shizuru shiver. If what Saeko was implying the same as her hypothesis on who Fenrir is then if she didn't participate and lose in the event then there is a risk of Natsuki leaving her life. She felt her heart suddenly beats harder and nervousness filled her entire body. '_I won't take this risk!'_ she mentally yelled out. Her composed façade had been shaken and she immediately scanned the area for any sign of Lei who was holding the box where Gleipnir was contained.

Back at the stage, the participants had climbed up and approached Natsuki one by one and had put a collar onto her neck. They tried to seduce her in making her weak, bribed her huge amount of money, threatened her by means of yakuza or just plain begged her on not to remove the collar. But Fenrir's mind was set on one goal, and that's not to let her be taken by some random person. She finally found the person she loves and she's not gonna fall for some of her step-father's lame traditions. She had torn each and every collar that had lain upon her neck in an instance.

"Wow! Fenrir-sama is strong!" "She's amazing, she even endured all those seductions!" the guests spoke out in awe. They couldn't believe that a girl was capable of tearing leather with only her bare hands and not only once but multiple times. And they couldn't believe that she just ignored all of the seductions or threats that the participants had given to her.

Chie smirked as each and every participant had tremendously failed in taming such wolf. "Maybe I should add some information about our dear Fenrir Searrs." she adjusted her bow tie and grinned at those who was watching the event. "Fenrir as we all know is the daughter of Saeko Searrs, but what you all don't know is that she's not attending any school yet she had attain a level of college degree studies from our dear former Harvard, Oxford, and Stanford PHD professor, none other than her mother Saeko Searrs. She is also a master of different martial arts and a skilled sharpshooter." Chie looked at her side and saw Fenrir glaring up to her while ripping another collar apart. She nervously cleared her throat and went back into giving the audience some information. "Ahem! Now the next up will be… oh this will be good. Masashi Takeda of the Takeda dojo!" Chie smirked as the spiky haired Takeda nervously went up the stage, carrying a pink leather collar. "good luck buddy. This will be your 58th attempt in woong our wolf." Chie said in sarcasm. She wasn't a MasahiXNatsuki fan and the thought of it made her stomach quiver. '_Eww! I can imagine her with a girl and not this jerk'_

Natsuki stood up from her chair and glared at Takeda for even stepping foot at the stage. "Didn't I already tell you that you are not worth my time!" she growled, raising her balled fist to Takeda's chin.

Takeda shrugged but still held his ground. He felt proud being close to Fenrir and he swiftly placed the collar onto the disturbed Fenrir and took the woman's balled up fist and the other hand and trapped them into a tight hold, preventing Fenrir to use her hands to remove the collar. "Now I caught you and I'm proud to say I'll not let go! I am a man who will fight for the sake of love and to get my love!" he said with a wide smile on his scarred face. '_Damn I'm cool!'_

Fenrir blinked a few times. She looked at her binded hands and she felt her neck being choked by something tight. She knew too well that those tactics are legal in the taming event and she has no choice but to comprehend with the rules and beat the guy in her own way. "Don't be too cocky Takeda. I am Fenrir Searrs after all. And I had beaten you in your own dojo and this little corny collar of yours will be out of my neck in a minute flat." She smirked and looked back to her binded hands. "Even if you are restricting my hands." Her words made Takeda shiver but still he shook his fear away and remained constricting Fenrir's hands.

Back at Shizuru, she felt panic overcoming her mind as the time goes by and still she couldn't find Lei. She silently searched for her bodyguard aswell as take note about what Chie was saying to everyone. '_so that's why she said that she doesn't go to school, her mother taught her everything there is to know.'_ She noted in her mind.

"Are you okay mi'lady?" a gruff man said from behind the panicking brunette. The brunette quickly recognized the voice and faced him with a relieved expression in her face. It was Lei, carrying a small box in his hand and has a brow risen upon seeing his charge in a worrying state. "mi'lady are you troubled?" he asked.

Shizuru nods her head and looked at the box that Lei was holding. "is that the collar that Fenris gave to us?" she asked, gaining a fast nod from her bodyguard in response to her question. "Can I have the collar Lei? I want to participate in this event. It seems rather, '_fun'_" she winked and grabbed the box from her bodyguard's hand and gracefully made her way towards the stage.

Chie, who was busy in watching Fenrir struggle release from Takeda's grip, had noticed the sudden chatter from the audience. When she looked at what's making the commotion, she saw Shizuru, gracefully stepping up to the stage with a smile that could make anyone propose their undying love to her. "Oh wow! I guess we have a hottie in our stage!" Chie spoke out cheerfully. Even the guests agreed with her since they were all bewitched at the beauty of the Fujino heiress and her bewitching smile. "may I introduce to everyone, the newest business partner of the Lupus corporation and the heir to the Fujino Corporation, the lovely miss Shizuru Fujino!" she said proudly, even Aoi didn't give her girlfriend a threatening glare from her comment since she too was amazed at Shizuru.

Everyone was captivated by Shizuru's grace as she gracefully went up the stage as she gave everyone her façade smile. Even the participants of the taming event had looked at her and blushes seeing her bewitching smile. It is her plan after all, to make everyone stop from what they are doing and to give her a chance at the event. She then felt a bump on the stage floor and she looked down only to see Takeda with a black-eye and a pink collar tightly placed on her neck.

"HA! I told you! I got out of it in a minute! Oh and sorry about that black eye, you were in the way of my wrists." Fenrir said sarcastically. She was rubbing her red wrists and giving Takeda a wolfish grin. '_Whatever Chie had said just now that made everyone distracted gave me the opportunity to knock that idiot! Wait what was the distrac- EH?!'_ she felt another collar placed upon her neck and a click of a lock echoed in her ear. She raised her head to see who dared placed another collar on her but she fell back on her behind when she saw ruby eyes staring at her.

"Ara, I guess it's my turn now. Ne Fen-rir-sa-ma." Shizuru winked at Fenrir and patted Fenrir's furry headgear.

"Shizuru…?!" Fenrir scrambled up and distanced herself from the brunette. "a-ano… umm…" she felt nervous and her hand tried to tear the collar apart from her neck but with the combination of nervousness and panic running up to her mind made her weak. She tried to feel for the collar's lock but feeling a familiar shape onto her hands made her panic even more. "thi-this collar…"

Shizuru slowly walked towards Fenrir, making the panicking president to walked back and fall down to the black chair that she was sitting at. She smiled as she run her slender right index finger at the collar down to the skin of Fenrir's neck. "It's called Gleipnir. It's named after the collar that was made especially to chain **Fenrisúlfr." **She leaned closer and blew hot breath over Fenrir's lips that made the wolf startled and widen her emerald eyes.

"A-ano…" Fenrir looked away from Shizuru's blood red eyes. She was still pulling the collar off her neck but it just won't be torn apart. '_Damn! If I don't get out of this mess that spider will win. And if I did get out from this, another set of those people will come up and put a collar on me and I can't handle another batch of those.'_ She mentally debated. She was panicking and her strength was weakening due to it. she fidgeted on her chair while everyone was watching them very carefully. She felt pressure building up to her and her mind was all confused in what she would do. "crap…"

"Oh my, it seems our dear daughter's trying very hard to stop Fenrir from taking the collar off." Shimera said, watching at her own daughter tease the president of Lupus.

"indeed dear. but I wonder how will Nat-chan reacts when she sees this." Ferid has his comical grin as he watch the stage.

Beside the two Fujino, both Fenris and Saeko were just smiling at the confused Fujino. Fenris was rubbing his chin while Saeko has her arm wrapped around her husband's arm. And infornt of them, Alyssa and Miyu who was dressed as one of the Okuzaki guards were watching the stage aswell.

"Okaa-san, otou-san, why won't nee-chan just let Shizu-nee's collar on her neck?" Alyssa asked, not turning around to look at her parents, Fenris and Saeko.

Ferid looked at Fenris with a grin on his face. "Your daughter has a point there my friend. How come Nat-chan doesn't just give up?" he asked, pointing at how Fenrir/Natsuki was still trying to remove the collar.

"haha you've noticed huh Ferid? Saeko honey, it seems our little wolf's secret has already been leaked out." Fenrir scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and received a sooft hit in the arm by his wife. "our dear wolf's losing her touch in her 'ice' image. Anyway about your question Ferid, my daughter is just too stubborn. That's why even if I's already her girlfriend that's taming her she won't lose without a fight." He laughed hard while the two wives just giggled at his laugh.

"Fenris don't be too blunt. If she hears you she will definitely point her gun at you again." Saeko said, giggling at her husband's side comment. "anyway, why don't we talk about those two in a more private place? It seems someone's not having a good time seeng our daughters." She points at the front of the stage where Tomoe was shaking in anger at how Shizuru was teasing Fenrir. The three nodded and they all went out of the room and made their way towards the elevator which took them a floor up where a room that oversee the exhibition hall.

Back at the exhibition hall, Chie was looking at her timer and her smile grew wider seeing at how much time left on Shizuru's turn of taming. She held her mic tighter and looked at everyone. "three seconds left!" she looked at Fenrir and saw that the woman was speeding up her release. "two!" she shouted again, looking at the timer's time.

"FUCK THIS!" Fenrir shouted. She had stood up taking all the attention of the guest away from Chie and onto her and a surprised Shizuru.

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! dundundun!! what would happend next?!


	19. Chapter 19: rich games

**A/N: aww man took me long enough... _ oh i apologize for my other fic.. i didn't know reign shyler already posted it.. it was a rather popular story among my schoolmates... i'm sorry reignshyler-san... the mai-hime ff are so many and it's kinda hard to keep rack of EVERY story there is,.,, i apologize... =_= hope tya guys forgive me...**

**anyway.. here's the continuation of ,,,,  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: rich games

Ferid smirked as he glances down to the exhibition hall though the glass panel. He and the other occupants of the room were watching the whole 'Shizuru-Fenrir' taming and all of them were amazed at how Fenrir was struggling release from the collar.

"I must hand it to you Fenris. Your daughter is a fighter." Ferid said, cupping his chin. He was watching his own daughter with a wide smile plastered on his face. He felt a tug on his arm and looked at who was tugging it and saw his wife giving him a commanding glare. "w-what?" he asked nervously, looking frightened at his wife's glare.

Shimera has her arms crossed and glaring at her husband. "Dear, are your eyes getting blurry or are you just checking out our daughter's girlfriend's strength?" she questioned with a brow raised.

"Shimera-san don't be too angry. I know my daughter and I can assure you that everything would be alright." Saeko chuckled and looked at her own husband who was amazed at what he's seeing. "Are you shocked anata?" she smirked looking at Fenris with his forehead actually leaning to the glass panel.

Fenris, whose head was really leaning at the glass panel was amazed at what he was seeing at the exhibition hall. "That pup, I never though she can actually-"

0-0-0

Back at the exhibition hall, everyone has their sights at Fenrir who has her left hand up in the air, holding the collar that's swinging at the force from being ripped off her neck.

"FUCK THIS!" Fenrir shouted. She had stood up taking all the attention of the guest away from Chie and onto her and a surprised Shizuru.

"One… oh… umm…" Chie looked around, trying to formulate words to describe the whole situation. '_is she an idiot?! It's Shizuru-san who was taming her and she still ripped that thing off?!' _ She adjusted her mic which caused a loud feedback that startled the guests.

"A-ara…" Shizuru too was startled at the feedback and hid her shocked expression by her façade. She recomposed herself and looked at Fenrir who was twirling the collar in her index finger. "I-I guess Fenrir-sama's really determined to win this game. I guess I lost." She said with a quiver in her voice. She felt hurt at the fact that her own girlfriend had rejected to be claimed by her.

Fenrir shrugged and looked at Shizuru through her headgear's eyeholes. She could see the façade that the brunette was showing her and she felt a struck of pain in her heart. '_Oh great, if I knew she would enter this I wouldn't have agreed to this stupid taming. Gah! I know what to do!' _She took a deep breath and took a firm stand before giving SHizuru a gentleman's bow.

Shizuru, still feeling a little hurt, looked at Fenrir in a confused manner. Even the silenced audience had looked at how Fenrir showed respect to the Fujino heiress. Even Chie was wondering how her friend was acting infront of Shizuru and everyone.

"Fenrir-sama?"

"Forgive me Fujino-san for the sudden, last second, escape. But I must give credit to you for you are the ONLY one who lasted the taming event to the last second and for that I admire you." Fenrir raised her head and stared at Shizuru's ruby eyes. "As a reward, you won the taming event." She ended with a smirk.

"WHAT?! THAT'S MY FIANCEE YOU FUCKING SEARRS!" someone yelled from the crowd.

Everyone turned their heads to the person who spoke. It was Tomoe, with fury etched on her face. She was glaring at Fenrir with her right index finger pointing hard at her. Everyone fall back and gave a huge space to Tomoe for fear of how the green-haired woman had addressed the president of Lupus.

Fenrir smirked and looked at Tomoe at the corner of her eye from where she stands. She decided to piss the Marguerite president even more since she still claims that she is still Shizuru's fiancée. She slowly reached out to the dazed Fujino heiress' hand and gently raised it up to her lips and planted a quick kiss at the back of her hand. "I'm honored to be tamed by you miss Shizuru Fujino." she said gently, making Shizuru snapped out of her daze and blush at the sudden contact of her hand to Fenrir's lips.

"t-the pleasure's all mine… Fenrir-sama." She stuttered, unable to regain her composure quickly.

Fenrir chuckled and let go of the brunette's hand and gave her a wink. She walked past Shizuru and stopped side-by-side with the brunette. "I guess my parents love you huh? Meet me later for the auction." she whispered for a second before continuing her walk down the stage and onto the buffet table where a busty woman wearing a red mask with feathers and Nao beside her.

"That was… amazing…" Chie said in disbelief. Blinking her eyes, hoping that she wasn't dreaming at what she saw. Even the crowd was still amazed at how Fenrir had acted while Tomoe was yelling curses at the Lupus' president and evading the Okuzaki guards from capturing and silencing her.

Shizuru, with a smile plastered on her, had decided to just leave the stage and find her parents aswell as be with her Natsuki. She left Chie handling the crowd since she could notice that the woman can handle anyone except her lover. Her smile was really true compare to the smile she had earlier.

"Hey mutt, I guess we ended up as I tie." Nao said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Why anyone didn't told me SHE will be part of that event?! And to top it off, she has Gleipnir! it's not easy to break away from that collar!" Fenrir snarled, taking Nao by the shoulders and shaking her roughly until she felt a striking pain from her arm. "What the hell Mai?!" Fenrir retorted, letting go of Nao and glaring at Mai.

Mai shook her head and pointed an eating Mikoto at the side of the buffet table. "Will you control your temper?! You'll blurt another curse and I don't want you to say that infront of Mikoto." She said with a tone of displeasure. She had her hand up to her temple, massaging it a little to calm her own nerves. "And I don't care if you're president Fenrir Searrs. To me you're still Natsuki and I can knock some manners in your head." She added in a soft tone.

Natsuki's frown turned into a smirk when she heard Mai's unconscious hint. "I see now. No wonder you let down Tate and let Shiho take him. You're more 'in' to women like me and Chie than men." She said with a wide grin, making Mai blush and blinked nervously.

"U-umm I think I hear Mikoto calling me. Nao keep away from spiking the punch and Natsuki the auction will be next!" Mai reminded the two cousins, avoiding the smirking Natsuki from questioning her. she left the two in a hurry that caused the cousins to laugh.

"man mutt! You sure know how to make Mai run off like that." Nao laughed hard and wiped the tears that formed at the corners of her eyes.

Natsuki was laughing too. She really didn't expect that reaction from her busty friend and it was too good to be passed out. She and Nao had laughed for a few seconds before topping and ended up smirking as they looked at one another. She patted Nao at her shoulder and used her left hand to point the exit. "Well I'm off spider. I need to change to my 'grease monkey' clothes before that freaky-haired girl starts a racket." She said with a laugh while pointing at Tomoe who was yelling at one of the Okuzaki guards.

Nao looked at the teal-haired girl and grinned menacingly. She cupped her own chin and examined the person in sight. "Well she's kinda freaky mutt. But why did she thought you're a grease monkey?" she asked.

Natsuki sighed and waved her hand weakly. "She saw me working on my bike at the garage a few days after my punishment. She thought I was the mechanic." She frowned. "And damn bitch even hit me with her bag."

Nao raised a brow and process what her cousin said. "By the term 'garage', you mean the 'white fang garage'?" she asked, seeking for confirmation in what she's thinking.

"Yeah, that garage." Natsuki replied flatly.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" The red head laughed hard and her laughter made the guests to look at them. She has her right hand clutched over her stomach and her left pointing at Natsuki. "she-she thought you're the mechanic?! Really mutt, are you that pathetic looking that time for missing your island mate that you're mistaken as a damn mechanic?! Hahaha!"

"Whatever spider! I'm off to my office for awhile." Natsuki said, annoyed at how people are starting to stare at her weird cousin. She stuffed her hands to her pockets and left the red head.

Nao stopped her laughing and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face. She looked at the stage where Chie was starting the auction with Aoi as her assistant. It was no surprise to her how the two lovebirds could handle a crowd and how they can get them to liven up a little. "feh! The auction will start and these geezers better bid big." She said to herself with a knowing smirk. She turned her lime green eyes to her left and saw Shizuru walking towards her. "Hey Fujino!"

"ara Nao-san is that you?" Shizuru said with a smile.

"fuck that smile Fujino. I know you already knew who I was."

Shizuru chuckled and nodded her head. She stood beside the red head and watched Chie and Aoi. "Chie-san and Aoi-san sure can handle everyone." She said with amusement towards the two emcees.

"Those two are born emcees. They do own the biggest information broker there is. Only thing they can't get info is the mutt." Nao explained. She looked at the brunette who has a smile plastered on her face. "you already know who our dear 'president' is huh Fujino?"

"I have an idea." She placed a finger over her chin and put up a thinking pose. "Though I wanted to know it from her cute lips." Shizuru chuckled. But her smile turned into a frown upon seeing a teal-haired Tomoe, walking towards them with a smile on her face. She turned her crimson orbs at her current companion which has an amused expression etched on her face. "Ara, is Nao-san finding something she likes?" she asked amusingly.

"More like something interesting. I heard from the mutt that ex-fiancee of yours thought she was a mechanic." Nao sniggered. She pointed her left thumb to the teal-haired girl that's approaching them.

Shizuru chuckled aswell, remembering how angry Natsuki was the first time they met again at Mai's restaurant. "Indeed, and Natsuki really went mad until Mai-san hit her in the head. I believe Natsuki was wearing some oil-stained clothes at that time and thus Marguerite-san thought of her as such." she looked at the red head who was now laughing hard. "I see Nao-san finds this very amusing?" she asked.

The red head laughed for a few seconds before giving a reply. "You bet. The girl didn't know WHO she hit her bag with." She smirked. "The garage is called 'White Fang' and apparently, Natsuki doesn't work there."

"Oh? And why, may I ask, did you say that?" Shizuru inquired. In her mind, she already has a hunch on what was going through the red head's mind, but she wanted to let her wolf to tell her everything.

"Oh! Here comes the sour, unripe mango haired girl." Nao commented, placing both her arms at the back of her head and smirking like a cheshire cat.

Shizuru inwardly sighed and put up a façade smile for the sake of being polite to the Marguerite president. She was purposely trying to ignore the teal-haired woman and wait for Natsuki, but it seems the exhibition hall was a little small for her to hide from her ex-fiancee.

"There you are Shizuru! I was looking for you." Tomoe said cheerfully. She stood infront of Shizuru with a smile that made Nao fake a barf. She glared at the red head who was giving her a taunting smirk. "And who might you be? I didn't know the Searrs would allow such slut inside their building." She said in a bitch-like tone.

Shizuru gave her ex-fiancee a disappointed look while Nao just laughed at Tomoe's comment. Knowing that the red head was her girlfriend's cousin, the laughter didn't become a surprise to the brunette. She crossed her arms and sighed in relief. "Ara, ara, I can see how you and my Natsuki are cousins."

Nao gave Shizuru a curt nod with a wide grin. "I've heard much worse. But in the end, those who insulted me and the mutt always end up with their mouths wide open where flies want to perch on." She said with a smug look. But her wide grin turned into a frown when another set of crimson eyes were focused to her. She saw the owner of the eyes, together with the blond girl, gestured for her presence which she gave a nodding response. "Well I guess I'm needed. See ya' around Fujino-Kuga!" she said while laughing.

Shizuru smiled at how Nao addressed her. She was getting used to be called as such from the red-head and the fact that she's Natsuki's girlfriend made it more sound cute. She traced where Nao was going and saw both Alyssa and Miyu by the side where Nao was headed. She saw how the blond was given a hug by Nao and how Miyu quickly hit Nao in the head due to the fact that the red head touched Alyssa's behind. She chuckled a bit at the sight but her little amusement was cut short by the sudden hand that gripped her own. She gazes at her hand and saw Tomoe holding her hand affectionately.

"mou! C'mon Shizuru! I can't see the grease monkey so let's go out and have a date."

Shizuru blinked a few times and retracted her hand from Tomoe's gracefully. "I believe I cannot leave Marguerite-san. As Chie-san already said, my family is a part of Lupus corporation, so my presence is needed here." She said coldly.

But Tomoe, being bitchy and persistent as ever, tries again to persuade the brunette to come with her and have a date but again, she ends up with the same rejection response. She was getting flustered. She thought of dragging the brunette out of the building as a plan but since there are guards and wolves around, she couldn't go with her plan.

"c'mon, please!" Tomoe pleaded.

Shizuru was about to answer when she felt two arms encircle her waist and pulled her close. Feeling the sudden personal space intrusion, she intended to give whoever made body contact with her facade and cold venomous reply but her plan had came to a halt when a familiar scent of ocean filled her nostrils.

"Nat-suki…" she whispered, feeling the warmth and security of her beloved's arms.

"hey Shizuru." Natsuki said huskily at Shizuru's ear. She puffed a warm breath at the brunette's ear that made Shizuru shiver in pleasure. She smirked upon knowing the brunette's reaction and she hung her head at her lover's shoulder. She turned her emerald gaze to the teal-haired woman and a taunting simper graced her lips. "and hello to you too, freaky hair."

Tomoe, seeing how close Natsuki and Shizuru are couldn't help but get angry at the blunette and charge at her.

But Tomeo's attempt failed when Natsuki smirked and scooped Shizuru in her arms and swiftly evaded the lunging Tomoe. She has a wide smirk on her face, gently shifted her hold onto Shizuru into a more comfortable position. "I guess you can't even play my game huh, freaky hair? This lowly, poor, grease monkey had this pretty Fujino in her loving arms." She said cockily; bring her hold of the said fujino closer to her own.

Everyone watched the scene. All of them thought it was very romantic. How the blunette, dressed in a white shirt with oil stains and denim pants that has a rip on the left knee with matching white rubber shoes, carried the Fujino-heiress with such valor. But some gave Natsuki a disgusted look for her clothes were inappropriate for such place.

Shizuru felt Natsuki's warmness and she had thanked the current situation for making herself out of sight from her beloved for she felt her face blush. "Ikezu…" Shizuru whispered with a smile. she took a deep breath and had asked to be put down for which everyone was already watching them.

Natsuki obliged and put Shizuru down. She gave her girlfriend a smile before giving everyone a death glare to stop gawking at them and stop their gossips. "what?! Haven't seen someone that dresses like a normal human?!" she roared at the guests. She earned some amazed looks and some glares from the crowd but she ignored them. She heard some giggles and loud laughs from the crowd but she knew who those are.

Shizuru chuckled. She was amazed at how Natsuki could be herself infront of all the rich people. she watched how her Natsuki glard at everyone and how the people shiver or cower in fear from it. she gracefully walked beside her love and gently held Natsuki's balled up fist. "Ara, ara, would my Natsuki care to give her attention to me than everyone?" she said sweetly.

The blunette blushed and turned her attention to the teasing brunette. She has her unconscious puppy pout when she faced her brunette girlfriend and her blush added some cuteness effect. "mou! Shizuru why do you always have to tease me?" she whined, crossing her arms below her chest and furrowing her brows.

"ara! I was just going to remind my Natsuki that Chie's already announced the start of the auction." she smiled and pointed Chie at the stage.

The blunette turn her gaze to the stage where Chie was smiling widely at everyone with Aoi carrying a black box with golden claw marks design. Aoi opened the box and revealed two rings, resting at the red cushion of the box. Natsuki took a deep sigh. she knew that it's the start of Tomoe's small game. She looked at her competitor and saw the smirk on the teal-headed woman's face as if she's very confident in winning. '_oh what an annoying look. I'll wipe that in a few minutes.'_ She mentally snicker.

At the stage, Chie saw her friend had already changed in her casual clothing and took it as the signal to start the final auction. she gave her fiancée a wink to let her know that they would be starting to auction the rings.

'_the first items before this babies are nothing. These are the pride of Loki.'_ Chie mentally noted. She looked at how marvelous the rings are. She had known the Searrs for a long time and for that long, she knew that the rings are a symbol of both love and family. "now everyone! This is the 'Pride of Loki', the most prized possession of the Searrs." She stopped and let Aoi show to everyone the rings which made all adore it. "now there are no limitations in this item. Bid if you want, everyone can bid for it. highest bidder shall claim the prize." She said with a grin.

Aoi smiled sweetly at her fiancée and placed the item at the pedestal that had been placed there just for the rings. She stood beside her love and had ask to say something to everyone. When Chie gladly gave her the microphone, she looked at Natsuki who was having a glaring contest with Tomoe. "it seems everyone are interested in this little jewelry. As my fiancée said, EVERYONE can join in the bid so we'll start the bidding at $50,000!" Aoi said that made everyone roar in delight.

Everyone started bidding. From $50,000, the bid had gone up to half a million dollars. Everyone bided except Natsuki and Tomoe who was still glaring at each other to even notice that the auction had started. But when they heard a loud yell of $600,000, they both looked at the stage and was surprised that the auction had started.

"what the fuck?! It started?!" Natsuki stated the obvious.

"It's because of your admiration of my beauty awhile ago that distracted me from noticing!" Tomoe commented, hitting Natsuki's arm.

Natsuki growled and hit Tomoe back, but much harder. "To hell with you freak! I'm giving you my glare and not- oh hell I don't want to think about it. It's too…" she shivered at the image of actually admiring Tomoe. She felt two warm arms engulf her in a hug and she relaxed at the warmness and comfort of it. "Shizuru…" she mumbled in relief.

The brunette who had her arms around Natsuki chuckled. "now, now my Natsuki. aren't you forgetting that Marguerite-san's bet is now going on? Or would my Natsuki like to lose and let poor little me be taken away?" she teased, adding some hurt tone in between them. she felt her wolf tense up and face her with a panic expression.

"ah! Hell no! I'll go and outbet that freak even if it's down to my very last money!" she said in panic.

Tomoe gave Natsuki a quick disgusted look and had raised her hand. "$1,000,000!" she yelled out. her bid made everyone surprised. Even Natsuki was surprised aswell and thus she felt confident that she would win. '_I'll have my Shizuru back in no time! Mwahahaha!'_ she was smirking with pride at her capacity to let go of such amount of money.

'_somebody's a bit serious. But it is for Shizuru-san so I guess that teal-woman is dead serious.'_ Chie said to herself. She flashed a smile to everyone and looked around. "$1,000,000 to Marguerite-san! Anyone going for $1,100,000?! Going once!" Chie said through the mic.

"$1,100,000!" someone yelled from the crowd. The voice came from Mai who was by the buffet table with Mikoto and Reito beside her. she gave Chie a wink to tell the emcee that she wanted to play.

"oh no you don't Tokiha! $1,150,000!" it was Nao, with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll top that off, Chie I bid $1,200,000!" now the bid was from Akira who was with Takumi. The Okuzaki heir was wearing a white Chinese dress while Takumi was wearing his blue tuxedo. both wore matching green and auburn colored masks.

Chie was smiling but inside she was laughing insanely. She really didn't expect her friends would actually join in. "well how about it everyone?! Okuzaki had bidded $1.2million! anyone wanna go up for that?!"she asked everyone.

Tomoe raised her hand and smirked. "$1,500,000!" she roared. Everyone was amazed at how Tomoe had just bided so much money for the rings. She looked at Natsuki with a smug look. "top that grease monkey."

Natsuki was about to speak when gentle hands covered her mouth. "ara! I would like to bet aswell Chie-san. Would $1,750,000 be good enough?" shizuru said in her most angelic Kyoto-ben voice.

Chie, aswell as the other guests had their mouth hung open. Shizuru's voice was sexy and the way she had voiced it out made it hard for everyone to go against it. even Tomoe.

Natsuki pried Shizuru's hand away from her mouth gently and gave the red-eyed heiress a glare. But again, her glare towards the brunette was more amusing than scary. And she find it rather confusing on how did it happened. "what are you planning Shizuru? you know you can't afford to bet that high." She said flatly.

Chuckling at Natsuki's cute glare, the brunette shook her head in response. "this is a game of the rich ain't it my Natsuki? so it's only fair if I play aswell and I expect you to play too." She said playfully.

Tomoe laughed hearing Shizuru's response. "Shizuru-baby, do't make that commoner grease monkey aim high. Your bid is very pricy and even I, Tomoe Marguerite, am having second thoughts in bidding higher." She confessed.

"ara then I think my Natsuki should really play now." Shizuru was having her devious smiles. She took Natsuki's hand and raised it up for her.

Natsuki sighed a little and looked at Chie. "fine. I bid $1,750,001." She bided with a bored tone. she glanced at the people that surrounds them and she felt like she was being scrutinize like a prey. "What?!" she said to everyone who was looking at her funny.

"Are you nuts grease monkey? You raised a bid by $1?! Hell how can you afford that money?!" Tomoe asked in disbelief.

"Well, the bid is $1,750,001. Anyone up for higher? Anyone? Hello?" Chie asked but the bid was rather, shocking, that everyone hadn't notice her question and was clearly giving Natsuki weird looks. "well, going once… going twice…" she grabbed the wooden hammer beside the pedestal and hammered it once on the pedestal. "SOLD TO NONE OTHER THAN…" Chie grinned as everyone turned their heads at her direction with their eyes wide open.

* * *

**i hope the update would be up to your liking ^-^**


	20. Chapter 20: Natsuki “Fenrir” Searrs Kuga

A/N: wow! took me awhile. sorry for the delay minna-san.. i kinda got held back by my system programming,,, if anyone can help me with that then im indebted to ya ^-^ well here's the 2nd to the last part of punishment island.. i'm starting my next story after the last chapter... hope you forgive me...

* * *

Chapter 20: Natsuki "Fenrir" Searrs Kuga

"WAIT HARADA!" Tomoe interrupted before Chie could announce the winner of the bid. She smugly looked at Natsuki, taunting the blunette with her look. Crossing her arms under her chest, she walked towards Natsuki, scrutinizing the blunette from head to toe. "This woman can't possibly have that amount of money." She grinned. "that's awfully a large amount for some grease-monkey." She said mockingly. She reached out her right hand and tapped Natsuki's left cheek. "this isn't a dream grease-monkey. You're not capable of making my Shizuru happy by just being a mere mechanic and by the looks of you, you don't have that amount of money." She said in insult.

Chie raised a brow when the term 'grease-monkey' had been used to describe her friend. She looked at her fiancee with a curious look but Aoi just returned the same expression back at her. '_why would Marguerite call Natsuki a grease-monkey'?'_ she questioned herself. She eyed the whole situation where Tomoe was circling around Natsuki with a sneer across the face while Shizuru was just silently watching.

But the brunette wasn't just silently watching. Her insides were now boiling in rage due to the fact that Tomoe was touching her Natsuki. And not just touching in random spots, but in the face, the cheek, which was hers. Her hands was now starting to ball up and shaking in anger.

Everyone watched how Natsuki would react. Those in the guests who knew who Natsuki is had fear etched in their faces. The wolves were starting to growl softly due to the fact that Tomoe was touching Natsuki's face. Nao has a grin playing on her face as she waited on how her cousin would do to the sudden personal space intrusion of the tea-haired freak while Mai was asking the guards to get ready on what would be the outcome.

Natsuki's brow was starting to twitch. Tomoe had just invaded her personal space and had touched her face which was a big no-no in her vocabulary. She put up a sadistically grin on her face and took Tomoe's hand away from her cheek, holding it tightly as possible to inflict pain on the said body part. "Back away freaky hair." She snarled dangerously.

Tomoe felt the pain from her hand and retracted it away from the blunette's death grip. She gently rubbed the pained hand with her left and glared at Natsuki. "you have no right to hurt me grease monkey! I could sue you for this." she spat out.

But the threat didn't even made the blunette shrug in fear. Instead she just smiled and looked at both Nina and Miss Maria from the sides who were watching them and to her other friends. "Hear that? The great and mighty Marguerite would sue me." She said in sarcasm. Her sarcastic remark was then followed by a hysterical laugh by a certain blond Searrs.

Tomoe looked at who laughed and gave the teenager a death glare. "shut up runt! Or I'll shove my shoe on your mouth!" Tomoe said in anger. She was losing her cool and she hated the fact that she was being mocked by Natsuki and her sister.

"Marguerite should not threaten Alyssa when she's here." Nao said with a sly grin.

"and why is that you slut?" Tomoe asked in annoyance.

Nao pointed her right thumb behind her where a certain red-eyed bodyguard was being restrained by several different guards. "for one it's because Alyssa's girlfriend would kill you." She then pointed at Natsuki who was being restrained by Shizuru. "two, the mutt would also kill you." Then she spread her arms around, emphasizing everyone in the room. "Heck, almost majority here will kill you for disrespecting the princess." She ended with a taunting grin.

But Tomoe just laughed at Nao's comment. "you must be kidding me you slut. Princess? That snotty runt? Hahaha! There's no one here except the Searrs family can threaten me. That grease-monkey and her little sister are just peasants even if they wear fancy clothes." She said in a bitchy attitude.

"ano, Marguerite-san, I suggest you shouldn't speak ill of Alyssa or her sister." It was now Mai who spoke. She has a tired look on her face due to a certain energetic Mikoto that's been running around the room. She just stopped following the cat-girl when she heard her friends being mocked by Tomoe.

"Mai's right! Threatening Natsuki-san or Alyssa is not a great idea." A forest-haired Akira said.

"another one? Why do you protect this people?" Tomoe asked. She was now getting furious. Everyone was on Natsuki's side. Those who belong on the rich list are ganging up on her and wasn't afraid to stand up for Natsuki. She turned her angered face to the blunette who was being calmed down by Shizuru. "why the fuck is everyone on your side you grease-monkey?! You're not rich! Hell I'm prettier than you! But why is everyone thinks differently?!" she spat out in anger.

Everyone has their jaw dropped when they heard Tomoe refer herself as prettier than the blunette. Some choked on their food or drink while some just thought it was a joke. Natsuki, who was now calm, just looked at Tomoe straight in the eyes. She raised her hand to the level of her shoulder and made a small gesture for nina to come towards her. "you asking me why freaky-hair?" she asked coolly.

Nina approached Natsuki with a black briefcase in hand. She gave the briefcase to the blunette and grinned lilke a cheshire cat when she intentionally faced the right side of the brief case towards Natsuki. The side that Nina showed has a large silver claw marks on it. "this is far too much for your bid boss." She said to the blunette.

Natsuki sighed and ignored the Lupus secretary. She looked at her girlfriend with an apologetic expression on her face. "Shizuru… ano… I'm sorry…" she apologized.

Shizuru smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss in the cheeks. "you don't need to apologize to me my Natsuki. I am ready to what you are planning."

The blunette blushed at the sudden public display but just shook it awasy immediately. She then looked at Tomoe and sighed. "first, this briefcase contains my monthly allowance." She threw the briefcase to the stage and was caught by a surprised Chie. "I think it's enough to buy the rings Chie."

Chie knew that her friend wasn't lying. She opened the briefcase and showed it to everyone. "this case contains two million dollars. It's far from enough for the bid." She announced through the mic.

Tomoe's eyes were as wide as saucers upon hearing what Chie said. But what made her more surprised was the fact that the blunette said the money was her 'monthly' allowance. She couldn't believe that a person would have such allowance, let alone some grease-monkey. She cleared her throat and regained her smugly composure. "s-so? I have as much allowance as you. I bet you stole that or something." She said in denial of the truth.

"second..." Natsuki said, not minding Tomoe. She pointed at everyone who had stood up for her. "those are my friends as you call them. We all grew up together under one professor. I did not study at any school because I was home schooled by my own mother." She said flatly. Her hand was now being held by her girlfriend and with that she raised her girlfriend's hand to her lips and gave it a kiss. "this lady here is my girlfriend that's why she sticks up for me aswell." She added with a handsome smile.

Everyone hooted for the sweetness of the so called 'ice princess'. They find it very hard to see a rare chance of Natsuki acting all sweet on some person, let alone announce to everyone she was taken. But the teal haired Marguerite gritted her teeth and glared at Natsuki.

"THE FUCK! How the hell did you and MY Shizuru became lovers?!" Tomoe barked out but was ignored by the couple that's staring at each other sweetly.

"ara… I believe my Natsuki had made me fall inlove with her once again." Shizuru teased, ignoring the fact that Tomoe was infuriated. Her face has a small pink hue due to the fact that her girlfriend was being very sweet.

"haha that so? Well I'll make you fall for me everytime then my Shizuru." Natsuki said sweetly. She then turned to Tomeo again who has her mouth agape. Her mind was laughing out loud when she saw the reaction of the freaky-haired bitch. She sneered and held her girlfriend closer to her. "lastly freaky-hair. The reason why you shouldn't insult me or my sister-"she stopped and looked up to where her parents are.

"it is said that the Searrs declined the partnership from the Marguerites, I'm guessing I didn't made any wrong choice in choosing letting my pup choose the Fujino than Marguerites." The P.A system boomed out a loud manly voice which sounded like Fenris.

Everyone looked at where the sound came from and saw a grinning Fenris together with his wife and the two Fujino.

"The Searrs will not tolerate another insult from you Marguerite. You accused my mother as a grease monkey, you insulted my sister as a runt, and you thought I was just a mere mechanic." Natsuki said coldly.

"you're clueless are you?" Nao added.

"you aren't aware of the last name of Alyssa are you?" Aoi questioned from the stage.

"this place, everything you see here… it's a mystery on how come you are here." Chie spoke out.

"did you know that the garage that you saw Natsuki-nee at belonged to Fenrir?" Alyssa said playfully.

"all of the family we belong to are on Natsuki's side." Akira said flatly.

"Natsuki is not who you think she is." Takumi said with his hand being held by Akira.

"and that everything you accused of her are all but lies?" Mai ended.

Tomoe felt herself began to sweat. Everyone was saying such trivial stuff to her. As if they are emphasizing that Natsuki wasn't just a peasant. "S-So? That doesn't mean anything to me." She stuttered.

Shizuru smiled one of her venomous smiles and slowly walked behind her lover and hugged her possessively. "ara, ara… it seems my Natsuki's being protected by everyone and the guests are starting to be confused. Mind telling my Natsuki who she really is?" she said seductively on her lover's ear.

Natsuki's mind started to become clouded due to the hot breath of her love that had been made contact with her ear. But the enemy in range was her outmost priority, cuddling with girlfriend would have to wait. "Shizuru not now…" she whispered back and took on a serious face to look at everyone. She cleared her throat and held Shizuru's hand a little bit tighter, hoping for the encouraging touch to make her calm.

"would you like me to do the honors of introducing you to everyone?" Chie said through the microphone. She has a coy smile playing on her face, thinking that it's juicy information to spread out.

Natsuki plainly nodded her head, allowing the glasses eyed woman to tell everyone who she really is. She heard some of her friends yell to Chie that it was unfair. The guests who didn't know her gave a confounded look at her.

Chie grinned widely and held the microphone in her hand firmly. She looked at everyone present and landed her jesting eyes at the enemy, Tomoe Marguerite. "allow me to introduce to everyone, the winner of the bidding of 'pride of loki' and the most bad ass friend I could ever have. Natsuki F.S. Kuga." She said to everyone.

But her introduction gave no impact to the unknowing guests. Tomoe laughed hard, thinking that it was a pointless introduction.

"you idiot! I could introduce the mutt better than you! And what the fuck is the 'F.S'?!" Nao yelled out in irritation. But Chie stayed her cool and glared at everyone who laughed at how she announced who Natsuki is.

'_This is so much fun'_ she mentally noted. She chuckled a bit and saw her fiancée giving her a defeated sigh. "haha sorry about that, I couldn't help but to give an important information an underdog impression." She chuckled. "Anyway… Natsuki Kuga is my friend's true name but I think you may know her in her in the name that her step father had given her." She stopped and looked at the occupants of the balcony room above the exhibition hall. She swears that she can see Fenris having a mischievous smile with her wife and the two Fujinos.

"It seems Chie-san's making the guests anxious in all her procrastinating." Shizuru said to her girlfriend.

Natsuki laughed a little, agreeing to what Shizuru had said. "Yes she does that a lot."

"Natsuki Kuga is also known as our dear, loving, ice princess president…" Chie pointed her index finger at Natsuki. "FENRIR SEARRS OF THE LUPUS CORPORATION AND HEIR TO THE SEARRS FOUNDATION!" she yelled out in glee.

"WHAT?!" everyone who didn't believe what Chie said in unison. They looked at Natsuki, unsure whether they would believe such thing. The blunette who was in oil stained clothes was called as the mysterious Lupus president and heir to the Searrs family and to them it was completely absurd. Even Tomoe thought so aswell.

"Y-You?! A Searrs? Give me a break." Tomoe said in disbelief. She has a sneer etched on her face, proving that she doesn't believe in what Chie said.

The blunette didn't argue and just looked at everyone who didn't believe her. She took a deep breath before giving everyone a stern glare and a wolfish snarl. "I don't blame you for no believing but what the President of S.I don't lie." She gave her girlfriend a warm smile before letting go of their clasped hands and decided to walk up the stage with Chie.

"President…" said chie with a smirk. She gave the microphone to Natsuki and stood beside her loving fiancée as they watched how the Lupus president confidently oversees everyone.

Everyone looked at Natsuki with confusion, annoyance and amazement. They could see the determinative fire in Natsuki's emerald eyes and the stern emotion that's in her beautiful face. But Tomoe snorted a laugh and denied the announcement of Chie.

"please, you mean to tell us that grease monkey up there is Fenrir? This is hilarious." Tomoe laughed. She couldn't possibly believe that Natsuki was Fenrir. And if that is possible, it could mean her failure.

"She's not joking…" Natsuki said in the microphone. She has her gaze amongst everyone and she saw how the guests, who don't believe her, looked at her. She could hear the murmurs of the guests that say she looks like a peasant or she doesn't fit the term president. She sighed and gave everyone a bored expression. "tch! This is why I choose who to have business with. My name is Natsuki Kuga or as you may know, Fenrir Searrs. If you are in doubt, just ask my old man." She said to everyone.

"quit pretending grease monkey! You a Searrs? Haha!" Tomoe insulted. She looked at her ex-fiancee who has her ruby eyes on Natsuki. She cursed inwardly and gave the blunette a glare.

Natsuki saw the anger building up in Tomoe and she decided to take it up in a more 'professional' way. "I think it would be best if you shut up Marguerite. This is not about Shizuru anymore. I carry the name of Searrs and that means if you insult me one more time, I'll have you taken out of this building." She said seriously. She raised her hand and shook it a little, signaling the Okuzaki Security, who was beginning to prepare themselves for taking out the trash-er-Tomoe, to stop with their plan.

"she's right you know!" Fenris suddenly said, busting back inside the exhibition hall together with his wife. Beside him was Shimera, giggling at his grand entrance and Ferid who has a devilish grin. Everyone looked at him and he flashed them a mischievous smirk. "see those face Ferid. It's priceless to see those reactions HAHAHA!" said Fenris.

"I totally agree with you there. it makes me breathe easier knowing my little kitsune is in such good hands, aswell as good family. Am I right my dear wife?" Ferid looked at his dearly wife who was just smiling at them. "you don't need me to answer that love." Shimera answered with a playful smile.

Natsuki felt a blush creepin on her face when she saw her parents aswell as Shizuru's parents. And hearing the current Fujino president made her feel queasy. '_damn! Fujino's are very keen!'_ she mentally said. She shifted her stand and looked at her friends who started to get together with Shizuru. '_those guys…'_

With Shizuru, she was a it surprised when Natsuki's friends stood beside her. She saw Nao grinning like a cat at her, Chie and Aoi taking pictures, Mai with Mikoto beside her showing her an apologetic smile, Akira and Takumi who both just stood near her. She found it quite strange so to say. How the pieces of the puzzle regarding Natsuki had fit together. "ara… it seems I'm one of you guys." She playfully said.

"honestly not one of us." Che smirked and nudge her elbow gently to her fiancée. Aoi giggled and nodded her head in agreement with the charcoal color haired woman. "it seems everyone who just came here to have a business negotiation with Natsuki had been denied." Aoi said.

"tell me about it. I don't want o work with someone who can't respect that pup." Said the lime eyed red head. She looked at the guests with annoyance imprinted on her face.

"Nao be nice!" Mai scolded the red head. She shook her head in disbelief at seeing how her friend hated other people. "Sooner or later, you will deal with those people so stay polite for a day. And you too Mikoto!" she said to the feline woman beside her who was clinging at her arm like her life depended on it.

The two younger Lupus business partner just remained silent but acknowledge Shizuru's presence. They both gave the brunette a bow and looked at Natsuki who was having a glaring contest with Tomoe. The forest haired heiress found it amusing to see Natsuki using her faux name. "Natsuki must be serious in overthrowing Marguerite." She spoke in amusement. She looked at her companion who was jusm smiling at her like an idiot. "WHAT?!"

Takumi just giggled and shook his head. "nothing." Looking at their president, he saw that Natsuki was indeed serious.

"I advise everyone to respect Natsuki as you respect her alter ego. If not, all of you who insulted her or my Alyssa princess will fall by my godly mischief!" Fenris said in authority. His gaze was mixed with mischief and seriousness, giving the guests the feeling of fear. "and I mean EVERYONE! Including the Marguerite president." He ended with a stone cold glare at Tomoe. His glare was also joined by the venomous smiles of the Fujinos, cunning smirk of Nao, Mai's motherly raised brow, Chie and Aoi's cameras, Alyssa's cute frown, Saeko's deadly glare, Miyu's stoic but dangerous aura, Takumi's nervous smile and Akira's ninja kunai.

It seems that the room temperature had suddenly dropped and everyone felt like lambs in the den of wolves. They could see clearly now. All of them, including Tomoe who had accepted defeat , nervously bowed their heads towards Natsuki. Some still muttered curses and some kept their thoughts to themselves. They all decided to get on with the party and mind their own business to avoid any conflict between them and the Searrs.

Tomoe, who feared of having her own company be ruined by Natsuki gave up on her desire to fight the blunette and to get Shizuru. She turned her gaze to Shizuru who was being surrounded by the her family and Natsuki's. she smiled a little knowing that what she would do will probably be the best. '_she wins hands down…'_ she said to herself.

Natsuki sighed in relief after seeing everything was in control and took Tomoe's attention by crouching down and reaching her hand to tap/smack Tomoe's head. "hey freaky-hair." She said to Tomoe with a frown.

Tomoe looked at who hit her head and gave Natsuki a glare. Even if she admitted defeat she still doesn't accept Natsuki. "What?!" she asked in annoyance.

Natsuki blinked a few times and saw the glint of uneasiness in the teal-haired woman's eyes. "you took this rather smoothly. Considering how much you hated my guts awhile ago." She said in a deadpan voice.

Tomoe faked a smirk and crossed her arms. "I still hate your guts grease monkey. Even if you are a Searrs that doesn't mean I'll be nice to you. You are still the damn stealing grease monkey!" she threatened.

Natsuki laughed and pointed her hand towards the nearby pillar. "same goes for me but I think there's someone here who wants to have a word with you." She smirked.

Tomoe looked at where Natsuki was pointing at and a gush of sweat had formed on her forehead. She saw her parents, tapping their feet at the floor with a displeased look on their faces. She knew she's in a hell of a trouble and she has to face. "tch! It's your day grease monkey." She said before leaving Natsuki alone.

"ara, ara.. it seems my Natsuki had found an ally within the enemy."

Natsuki smirked and sat down on the stage with her legs hanging down to the edge. Beside her is her brunette girlfriend, leading her back at the edge of the stage. "I should say a rival. She won't stop with pestering you and I won't stop keeping you mine." She said with her gaze at the guests.

"then I won't let anyone take my Natsuki away from me either." Shizuru spoke, taking her lover's hand and holding it gently.

Natsuki smiled at her love and pulled the Kyoto-ben brunette near her, engulfing her in a warm hug. "I'm glad…" she whispered. Her hug was reciprocated by the brunette and a light kiss on her forehead was placed by her lover. "I'm happy that I can finally love my Natsuki without hesitation." Shizuru whispered back.

Across the two lovers, their parents had just finished with dealing some business matters and watched their daughters openly display their affection.

"my I didn't know the cub can be so sweet." Fenris said, cupping his chin and observing her step daughter.

Shimera giggled at Fenris' comment. "it appears to me that you haven't seen that side of your daughter Fenris?" she asked in amusement.

Fenris grinned and sheepishly nods his head, turning his attention to his own wife. "well that cub is was always a handful right love?" he gave his wife a peck in the cheeks but was responded by a pinch in his cheek by Saeko.

"don't go copying our daughter now." Saeko frowned and slapped her husband's well toned arm. But her frown faltered when she saw Fenris pouted like a kicked puppy. "not that… oh okay…" she shook her head and gave in to her husband's kiss in the cheek.

Ferid saw this and laughed at his new business partner. He too tried to give his own wife a kiss in the cheeks but was also slapped at the arm his own wife.

"don't you dare anata…" Shimera glared at her husband.

Now both males laughed at how their wives had reacted to their own tease. It seems none of them can go against their wives. They both held on their loveones and looked deeply into their eyes.

"sheesh alright but just this once." The two female said in unison, giving their husband's both a kiss and hug.

"eww! Go get a room!" Alyssa said who saw her parents and Shizuru's making out. She covered her blue eyes and turned around. "too much adult mushy!" she whined and ran towards her red eyed bodyguard.

* * *

=-= LAST CHAPTER PREVIEW =-=

"she's at the island again?! how many times did she go there this month?!" Nao asked/yelled at her blue eyed uncle.

Fenris ignored his niece and plugged in his earphones to his ears and began boping his head up and down in rhythm with the music in his ipod.

"gah! stupid old man! Natsuki shouldn't have taught you how to use an ipod! auntie Saeko!" she fumbled, stomping her way across the room where Saeko was reading a book.


	21. Final Chapter: Fate Island

A/N: okay i know that it had been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long since i updated... kinda busy... with something... yeah,,,, and umm.... i suck at writing last chapters...

**all: **anyway i just want to thank those who found this fanfic good... and to the 'person' who said this was a complete turn off to that person and that person assume that others think the same... well atleast ya took time in reading this ne? for that im thankful... ^-^ (though seriously... do any of you guys REALLY care about grammar and capitalizations? just asking...) hey i suck at english grammar aswell as it's sentence construction... but if that makes you guys like my work less... i'm sorry... T-T

anyway.. final chappie for punishment island is up... hope ya guys... like it,,, i hope *cross fingers*

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER: Fate Island

It has been a year since the taming event and since then Natsuki is now engaged to her loving island-mate, Shizuru due to the fact that the Fujino heiress had won the taming and she's the only one who can control Natsuki. The brunette now holds the position as the Fujino Corporation president and currently controlling the said corporation at Lupus since she wanted to be close to her fiancée. The two held both promise of being a good leader and the future Searrs-Fujino joint Foundation.

"I still think Natsuki should be getting married right about this month." Saeko said while holding a cup of tea.

"I think so too. I won't allow my future daughter-in-law to be suddenly stolen by some other people if she and my daughter didn't get married ASAP." Shimera said in agreement to Saeko's earlier comment.

The two older women are having an afternoon tea at the Searrs Mansion. They were asked to keep each other company while their husbands are having a few swings of golf in the golf course the two men had built for their leisure. The two women had been close friends ever since their husbands started to hang-out with each other.

Saeko sighed and looked at the glass, wall-high window that shows the mansion's garden. "Well I have to agree with you there Shimera. And Shizuru** IS** a popular lady according to Chie's weekly report. I don't want my log-headed daughter to lose such a precious lady to some undeserving people." The older blunette said with a sigh.

The Fujino brunette giggled at Saeko's remark. Both of them are insecure about their daughter's slow-paced relationship. "I think you shouldn't be too cautious of my daughter Saeko. She did claimed your daughter very deeply that she would cut those who try to steal Nat-kun away with her Naginata." She giggled again.

Saeko giggled aswell, placing her tea cup onto the marble table and gave Shimera a smirk. "Oh? That sweet Shizuru knows how to wield a dangerous weapon?" she questioned. Shimera just answered with a few nods and a sly smile. "Her father was a Naginata master when he was young and had taught Shizuru how to defend herself."

"Same goes for my daughter. That Fenris taught my once-upon-a-time sweet eldest daughter how to handle a gun when she was young. She's a natural sharpshooter that almost killed that 'stalker' Masashi Takeda." Saeko pointed out. She tried to remember the time her husband gave Natsuki a Magnum as a souvenir and that time, Takeda was trying to woo her daughter into an intimate relationship. The outcome of the day was Natsuki being pinned down to the ground by the Okuzaki guards, with her hand being pried away from the gun and Takeda looking very surprised at his coat that had a gunshot hole at the side.

"I'm sensing that giving Nat-kun a gun was the start of her gun collection?" Shimera asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"More like the start of a more deadly wolf cub with a room full of different guns and a garage with different motorbikes." A man spoke out.

The two women looked at their right and saw their husbands joining them. Their husbands both wore the same shirt saying: 'We're richer than you are' only different in colours. Fenris wore a dark blue shirt with the writings coloured in white while Ferid wore his in red with the writings in black.

"Ara, how was your game anata?" the Fujino brunette asked with a sweet smile across her face. She was approached by her husband and was given a quick peck on her cheek.

Ferid weakly smiled after giving his loving wife a kiss and cleared his throat. "ofcourse-"

"I won!" Fenris shouted, running to his wife and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. He laughed hard and sat beside his wife. He took an empty cup from the side and poured in some tea. "Buddy here put up a good swing but in the end, us Searrs won! Haha!" He said boastfully, taking a piece of the cookie at the middle of the table.

His so-called buddy, Ferid just grumbled and sat on the empty seat beside his own wife. He pouted and crossed his arms in annoyance to his friend's athletic ability. "Damn Searrs. He's so damn good in every sport we tried. And I mean all of it!" she childishly whined.

Fenris laughed as he looked at his friend. "Well I am a trained mischief so don't go aiming for my defeat. But you, Ferid, had beaten me in business. He's so good with those old business freaks and not to mention with those Chinese tycoons." Now it was Fenris' turn to pout. True, he is a great athlete but he has low patience and can't put up a façade unlike Ferid does when they have business meetings.

Both their wives laughed at how childish they were acting. They patted their husbands in the shoulder and just offered them their sweetest smile.

"Anata…"

"Shi-chan"

"Fen-kun…"

"Honey…"

Each pair was about to give each other a warm, sweet kissing when suddenly…

*BLAG*

A wooden door came in contact with the stone wall, creating the loud slamming noise and the nearby table shook in effect of the slamming. "FENRIS-OJISAN BAKA!"

The four of them looked at the intruder and saw the red headed Fenris' bodyguard, gritting her teeth and stomping towards them. Her lime-green eyes show frustration towards the Searrs master.

"I'm guessing Nao-chan has some cousin issues. Good luck love." Saeko warned her husband. She stood up and asked the two Fujino to give distance to Fenris and Nao.

The red head slammed her hand on the marbled table that shook the entire ceramic atop of it. Some of the beverages spilled out from the cups and the pastry tumbled out of the plates.

"Afternoon to you too my niece, Natsuki's not here so you can't play with her." Fenris smirked and lay back to his chair.

"She's at the island again?! How many times did she go there this month?!" Nao asked/yelled at her blue eyed uncle.

Fenris ignored his niece and plugged in his earphones to his ears and began bopping his head up and down in rhythm with the music in his iPod.

"gah! Stupid old man! Natsuki shouldn't have taught you how to use an iPod! Auntie Saeko!" she fumbled, stomping her way across the room where Saeko was reading a book.

"Nao-chan its Natsuki's decision in going to the island." Saeko said without hearing what Nao was suppose to ask. She didn't remove her attention to the book she's reading, or should I say looking, to avoid any annoying ranting of Nao.

"Stupid mutt! She should've atleast taken that terrifying Fujino! No offense Mr and Mrs Fujino, but Shizuru's rather scary when she misses that mutt." She said weakly.

Shimera giggled while Ferid laughed hard hearing how Nao described their daughter. They knew firsthand how their daughter can be upset when Natsuki wasn't around. It was something not worth seeing again for the two of them.

Nao slumped down the nearby chair and took a deep and heavy sigh. She rubbed her temples hard while gritting her teeth. She couldn't figure out why her cousin keeps on going to the island even if the blunette didn't do anything stupid. "tch! She had been going there twice every week and she even banned that Fujino in following her there!" she shouted.

-----Meanwhile, at the Shizuru's office in Lupus Corporation-----

"Shizuru-nee, I don't think the island have any mobile signals. You can't call one-chan there." The blue-eyed Searrs said while looking at Shizuru who was continuously redialling Natsuki's number in her cellphone. She was seated at the long violet sofa with Miyu standing behind her. The two are now an official couple but her stoic faced bodyguard still insisted to guard her precious 'ojou-sama'. She looked at Shizuru, dialling Natsuki's number again. She smiled when she saw half of the 'Pride of Loki' on her left ring finger. "You know nee-chan won't cheat on you. That place is off-limits to outsiders anyway." She said.

The brunette frowned when she heard another operator recording saying that the number is out of coverage area. She placed her violet encased phone on the side and she stood up from her leather seat. "Natsuki didn't even tell me that she would go there again." She sighed and looked outside the glassed pane window.

"Natsuki-sama has her reasons; we must not pry whatever it may be." It was now Miyu who spoke. She held her emotionless stature while facing the very worried Shizuru.

"Mou! But she had visited that place last week and the week before that and before that week aswell. Why must she go there again?" the brunette whined again.

The blond found Shizuru to be rather childish. Like seeing a child looking for her lost favourite toy. She knew why her sister was in Punishment Island and was asked to keep it a secret from the brunette. "Trust her Shizuru-neechan. Who knows, maybe the reason she's there is because of you." Alyssa smiled at Shizuru which made the brunette calm down a bit.

"When Natsuki comes back she's be in a very deep punishment. Fufufu!" the worried brunette said with a slight of mischief in her voice. She felt a warm flurry fur make contact to her leg and she crouch down to look at the white wolf. "Ara, are you missing Duran aswell Kiyohime?" she playfully asked.

The White wolf with red eyes barked loudly and circled around her master. After a few spins, the wolf sat down, with its tail wagging and tongue hung on the side of his muzzle.

"It's still a surprise to all of us Shizuru-neechan. Kiyohime doesn't follow anyone except nee-chan but when that wolf saw you, she practically pounce you and gave you a bucket-full of saliva lick." Alyssa said in amazement.

Shizuru ruffled Kiyohime's fur which the wolf appreciated. She had acquired the wolf after the taming event last year. And just as Alyssa said, it was a surprise how the red-eyed wolf became friendly with the red-eyed brunette.

"Fufufu, it was not a surprise. Kiyohime is Duran's wife so I think it's natural that both of their masters should be lovers too." Shizuru spoke out. She hugged the wolf and nuzzled her head at the wolf's furry neck. "Kiyohime's a nice wolf isn't she?"

"She's nice with you and nee-chan. She hates everyone else."

The white wolf suddenly snarled angrily when it smelled a familiar odour. The wolf padded her big paws towards the door and positioned herself into an attacking stance. This action left the three women in confusion as of why the wolf acted hat way. Shizuru followed the wolf and asked, "What's wrong Kiyohime?" The wolf barked loudly and a shriek could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Ara? Was that… a man's voice?" Shizuru curiously asked to no one.

Miyu hastily went to the door and opened it. When successfully opening the door, Kiyohime lunge herself to the first thing it sees and pounced it to the ground, growling menacingly at its prey.

"I believe Takeda-san has no business with Shizuru-sama." Miyu said coldly, towering the pounced Takeda.

The tanned man was lying on the red carpeted floor with a snarling wolf atop of him. He shivered in fear of the angry wolf showing its sharp canines to him. He yelped when the wolf placed its paw on his chest, cutting his oxygen intake a little. "H-help…" he pleaded, trying to squirm away from the rabid wolf.

Alyssa laughed hard when she saw the scared kendo master shivering under the presence Kiyohime. Miyu just stared at Takeda blankly while Shizuru used her right hand to cover her mouth from showing to Takeda her giggles. The brunette called upon her wolf that gladly obeyed her and lead the scared Takeda on her office.

Once they're inside, the wolf made its way on Shizuru's side who had sat on the armchair. Alyssa decided to have a seat on her prvious spot while Miyu stood her ground behind her. Takeda looked around for an empty seat that doesn't have any snarling wolf or glares.

"What are you doing here baka-otoko?" Alyssa asked mockingly.

Takeda froze in his seat which was just adjacent to the three women. He felt like he's in a den of lions, being offered as a sacrifice. "U-umm… I was wondering if I can see Natsuki…" he stuttered. Sweat beads were now starting to form on his forehead and to his surprise, the a/c is turned on while he's having such sweat

Hearing the word 'Natsuki' and 'see' being used by Takeda at the same sentence made Shizuru cocked a slender brow. She was petting Kiyohime's head and when she heard the reason why Takeda had dropped by made her stop. With a venomous smile, she looked at Takeda like a wolf staring at a helpless lamb. "Ara~ but Natsuki isn't here right now." She said with a voice that spits out venom.

"I know. Wang-san told me about it. I thought she was lying just like the last time I was here so I tried to look around, and when I saw you here Fujino-san, I thought she might be around. Considering you are her bestfriend Fujino-san since last year." Takeda said densely. He didn't notice the viper-ish look that Shizuru was giving to him, making him rather courageous at his intention.

The boldness of Takeda gave Shizuru's insides a reason to boil in anger. She was happy when the guy had flown away to America, saying his kendo master wants him to learn abroad. His absence in Japan gave him no knowledge of her engagement to her beloved Natsuki.

"And what does Takeda-san wants with MY Natsuki?" Shizuru was now using a thicker Kyoto-ben accent, indicating she's irritated.

The voice and façade didn't go unnoticed by the blond. She watched carefully, thinking how Shizuru would 'dissect' the unknowing prey. "Ne baka-otoko, are you watching the news when you were in America?" she asked, knowing full well what fate is put upon the dark haired guy.

Takeda gave Alyssa a weak frown for calling him stupid. But the frown being ignored, he shook his head in response to Alyssa's question. "I don't. Master said I should focus on my goal so I didn't watch the news." He said with pride.

"Then Takeda-san didn't saw the latest business news?" it was Shizuru who asked. Takeda shook his head again and had just realize something unsual. He scratches his head and gave Shizuru a perplexed look. "Ne Fujino-san, why are you here anyway? Isn't it the Fujino corporation located at the other intersection?" he asked.

Shizuru smiled devilishly and placed her left hand under her chin, making her head lean onto it. She made sure her left ring finger with the 'Pride of Loki' visible to Takeda. "Didn't Takeda-san know? I'm part of the Searrs foundation now."

The ring indeed made Takeda look. The ruby-eyed snake decoration in the silver banded ring caught Takeda's attention. And the placement of the ring made her grin like an idiot. "HA! Fujino-san, are you engaged? With who? Kanzaki-sempai?" He asked in enthusiasm. His face started to blush when he imagined himself being engaged to a certain blunette. "I wonder when I can ask Natsuki-hime to marry me?" he asked aloud.

Alyssa laughed loud. Miyu looked at Shizuru. And Shizuru… Shizuru was still smiling and decided to stand up from her seat, making Kiyohime stand up on all four paws. She approached Takeda and gently placed her hand over Takeda's cheek. "Sweet Takeda, you still have a bright future in your life…" her gentle hand over Takeda's cheek had become a light pinch with her sharp nails. "So I suggest you leave Natsuki alone. Okay?"

Being thick skinned made the light pinch to Takeda just a tickle. He removed the brunette's hand over her cheek and a faint blush had appeared across his face. Zhe put his hand at the back of his head and laughed. "I'm sorry Fujino-san but I love my Natsuki. I know you're beautiful and all but I just love my summer princess. And besides aren't you engaged?" He said with all his love.

His undying love made Alyssa fall off her seat, laughing hard with her arms wrapped around her stomach. She couldn't stop laughing out loud while trying to say something to the tanned kendo specialist. Miyu on the otherhand, shook her head and whispered 'deadman'.

"What's so funny Alyssa? It's true!" Takeda said with an irked brow. He was feeling rather embarrassed that Alyssa was making fun of him. He looked at Shizuru, who has her honey-coloured bangs covering her eyes and hoped the brunette would back him up. "Fujino-san, kindly tell Alyssa to stop making fun of me." He pleaded.

The brunette didn't answer. Instead, she giggled and looked at Takeda with her red eyes that express death and the room temperature had risen up. Her giggle was sounding sinister and that made Alyssa stop laughing and sat back up in her seat with a grin in her face.

"You're in a huge death sentence baka-otoko." Alyssaa had said mischievously.

"What do-"

"You think I'm engaged with Reito? Tsk tsk. Takeda-san should've watched the news more." Shizuru cutted with a voice full of venomous threat. She chuckled dryly and looked at Takeda straight in the eyes. "I hate to break it to you Takeda-san but Natsuki is already taken." She raised her left hand and showed him the half of 'Pride of Loki'. "And it's me that she's engaged with." She smirked lightly.

But instead of being surprised, Takeda laughed hard. And freally hard. He took Shizuru's words as a hilarious joke and he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Y-you? Hahaha!" he continued laughing.

"Permission to strangle him?" Miyu asked to Shizuru who was just standing and looking at Takeda with a smile plastered on her face. A smile that didn't represent any happiness.

"It's rather amusing isn't Takeda-san?" Shizuru said sinisterly, giggling at her own question.

Takeda had stopped from his intense laughing and wiped away the tear that had formed at the ciorner of his eyes. He nodded his head, answering Shizuru's question.

Shizuru looked at the two and smirked. "Miyu, Alyssa, can the two of you leave me andTakeda-san alone? I want to tell something to Takeda-san that would be rather… hilarious." Her request was granted and Alyssa stood up from her seat. The two was about to leave when Alyssa gave one last glance at Takeda. "It was nice knowing you baka-otoko. I wish you a painless death." She and Miyu left them and they could've sworn they heard Takeda scream yet again.

In the meantime, Punishment Island, Natsuki was sitting at the sandy beach; her head hung low and her left hand that's decorated with the other half of 'Pride of Loki' making circles at the sand. "Shizuru…" she whispered. She raised her left hand and looked at the ring in her finger. "Pride of loki… also known as that old man and mom's wedding rings. And it has been a year." She sighed and lay down to the sand, looking up to the clear sky.

"Master Fenrir, the project is complete. Though I must ask, does sir Fenris know of this arrangement?" a man dress in white sando and baggy pants with a hard hat said.

Natsuki, still looking at the sky, nodded her head. "He knows. Make sure nothing of the surrounding area is damage or else I'll have all of you thrown in the middle of the sea." The blunette threatened. Her threat gave the man a nervous look and stiffly walked away. She stood up and dusted away the sand from her clothes and stretched her arms upward. "Now then, I think it's time to go home and buy some flowers for her." she walked towards the small hut behind her and grabbed her bags, leaving the island back to Kyoto.

The next day, Natsuki got home to her apartment all tired. She lazily opened the door and she was greeted by her loving fiancée that's smiling widely like something was not right. The blunette stood frozen at the door and she couldn't figure out why she's feeling scared. '_oh yeah! Because I went to the island without telling her, I bet she's very pissed. Fuck! That smile is rather scary.'_ She laughed nervously and approached her fiancée to give her a kiss. "I-I'm home Shizuru." She said nervously with a nervous smile on the side.

"umm.. tadaima?" she was unsure whether it would be a good thing to say it to Shizuru.

The brunette pulled Natsuki close to her and hugged her tightly. "Ara~ why is my Natsuki looks so afraid? Is she afraid I would get mad at her for leaving without saying anything to me?" her voice was rather playful than angry.

Natsuki felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her and she eased up to her fiancée's hug. "I-uh… You're not mad at me?"

"Honestly? No." the brunette answered with a sweet smile.

"No? As in 'No Natsuki I'm not mad at you for leaving without notice again' no?" the blunette verified. Her expression was mixed with fear and relief.

The brunette let out a small giggle, seeing her love confused. She gave the blunette a quick kiss on the lips and led her inside their apartment, and sat down to the dark blue sofa. "Yes my Nat-su-ki." She kissed her fiancée again and now a little more seductively.

The seductive kiss made Natsuki fall for it. She reciprocated the kiss with passion, and since she had been away from her Kyoto-ben brunette made her want to take her beloved to bed and do this and that. But then it hit her. There was no way that Shizuru would let pass. She stopped kissing her tactical brunette and gave her a questioning look. "okay Shizuru say it. I know you're mad so why say you aren't?" she questioned. She had Shizuru pinned down on the couch, with her looking at Shizuru's crimson coloured eyes.

Shizuru raised her arms and wrapped them around Natsuki's neck and smirked. "ara-ara, my Natsuki knows when I'm up to no good. Hmm maybe Nina's daily report would answer that. now are ou sure you're just gonna ask me about that or…" she looked at her left where their open-door room is located. "Or are you gonna take me to our room and give me my souvenier?" she said while licking her upper lip seductively.

Like a wolf that spotted her prey, Natsuki hastily took her beloved fiancée to their room and made sure she gave Shizuru her so-called souvenir.

That afternoon, the two arrived at Lupus Corporation where both the Fujino and Searrs are already waiting for them at the meeting room together with their friends. Nina welcomed Natsuki back and gave her a clipboard full of all that had happened when she was gone. Her eyes had widened in surprise when she saw in bold and all capital letters printed at the paper.

"What the fuck?!" Natsuki said in surprise. She looked at Shizuru and pointed the paper roughly. "Is this why you weren't angry? 'LADY SHIZURU HAD BEATEN THE CRAP OUT (with the use of unknown things that resides in her office with Kiyohime) OF THE STALKER TAKEDA FOR THE SOLE REASON OF CLAIMING FENRIR-SAMA AS HIS FUTURE WIFE. THE BEATEN UP TAKEDA WAS FOUND LYING ON THE HALLWAY, MUTTERING ABOUT SNAKES AND WOLVES,' Shizuru you didn't have to scare him you know." she looked around and saw everyone giggling and laughing at the report.

"Oh c'mon Nat-kun, that brat provoked my dear daughter so lighten up." Ferid spoke out with a wide grin.

"Ferid is right you know. When I saw the video, I couldn't believe that a single pen can cause so much fearful injury." Fenris butted in.

Natsuki rubbed her temples and just pointed the empty seats at the end of the long glass table to Shizuru. "c'mon, I'll just forget this for awhile and I have to finish this afternoon's agenda." She said as she took her seat at the black chair at end of the glass table. Beside her sat her beloved fiancée and everyone looked at Shizuru with a smile on their faces.

Shizuru noticed the looks that everyone was giving them Nao has her coy smile, Mai was smiling happily just like her own parents and Natsuki's, Chie and Aoi had given her a wink and Alyssa pointed her sister that was talking to miss Maria.

Miss Maria adjusted her glasses and nodded her head. She looked at Shizuru and gave her a curt bow. "Well now… Since Fenrir-sama had that arranged, I'll be seeing you a little less until the end of the month Shizuru-san." Miss Maria said with a small smile forming on her face.

"Ara? What does Miss Maria mean?" Shizuru inquired. She has a perplex look while everyone just giggled at how she was clueless.

"Don't mind them. So since everyone is here, I assume you all got the notice that Chie emailed you? Chie?" Natsuki asked, eyeing everyone who knew what she was talking about.

"Natsuki you hurt me with that. Do you not trust my line of work in spreading news?" Chie faked a pout but didn't have any effect from the young blunette.

Natsuki ignored Chie's whining and looked at her fiancée. "Good. Then it's settled." she stood up and walked towards Shizuru. She looked at her loving fiancée with her emerald eyes shimmering in courage. '_It's now or never!_' she mentally does an arm pump, boosting her courage to the max.

"Natsuki has some explaining to do. What does everyone know that I don't?" Shizuru's voice gave everyone, and as in everyone in the room, a spine chilling shiver.

"yo mutt! Tell that 'surprise' to your fiancée already! She's giving everyone a scary aura." Nao said with and obvious fear on her voice. Everyone agreed to her suggestion since they all felt how Shizuru miss Natsuki in a way that scared them all. Even their parents.

Natsuki glared at her cousin and let out a low growl. "I am about to stupid spider!" she roared at Nao. Everyone had shut up and watched how Natsuki would tell Shizuru what she was supposed to say. "Shizuru.. i…" she looked at her fiancée's crimson eyes and felt like she's starting to be lost in those red pools.

"OI BUBUZUKE?! WHAT IS THIS PORRIDGE THAT HARADA SENT OVER OUR PRAYER?!" the loud blond Haruka yelled out when she barged inside the meeting room with Yukino and Reito trailing behind her. Reito sat beside Mai and offered her his most charming smile and said that her sister has some kendo lessons so she didn't came.

The so-called bubuzuke didn't need to look at the blond. She just took the cup of hot tea that Nina had just served to her and took a quick sip from it. "Hello to you too Haruka." She greeted with her usual façade smile.

Yukino, with her hands clamped around Haruka's arm, was trying to stop Haruka from demolishing the whole meeting room. She looked at everyone and gave them an apologetic look while still trying to stop Haruka. "Haruka it's 'marriage' not porridge, and 'carrier' not prayer." She half heartedly corrected.

"That's what I said Yukino! Oi bubuzuke! How come it has to be that conniving fox that told me and Yukino about you marriage this Saturday at that lone finland?!" Haruka complained, slamming her closed fist to the glas table. The table shook a little from the impact and made the beverages that Nina had given them to topple over or spill out some contents.

Hearing the term 'marriage' got Shizuru's attention to the blond loud mouth. Her façade smile turned into an inquiring smirk and her ruby coloured eyes focused on the blond. But everyone groaned at Haruka's sudden intrusion and Natsuki had glared her most dangerous glare to Haruka.

"It's 'island' Haruka." Yukino corrected again.

""Ara~ is that true Haruka that my Natsuki is going to marry me this Saturday at punishment island?" Shizuru asked to Haruka. The blond felt like some icy daggers were being stab at her spine and she saw everyone trying to avoid looking at Natsuki eye to eye.

"Oh fuck, everyone hide under the table!" Nao warned everyone. She slid down from her seat and hid under the glass table. Her abrupt move was rather stupid for everyone since the table was glass and transparent, but still everyone shrugged and tried not to look at Natsuki whose upper lip was twitching in annoyance.

"Did I say something that wasn't supposed to be said?" Haruka asked idiotically.

"YES!" everyone but Shizuru and Natsuki answered in unison. Fear evident in their face since the known ice princess was giving Haruka her most dangerous glare like she's about to kill the blond and the now feared Takeda-slayer was giving everyone a cold and poisonous smile. The two that had struck fear on everyone's heart and mind.

"Nat-su-ki… is that why you were going to that island?" Shizuru's attention was now with Nastuki. She reached out to hold her fiancée's left hand and gently squeezed it. "My Natsuki's planning our wedding without telling me? And everyone knew about it? Ikezu…" she knew that Natsuki would go and attack Haruka for telling what Natsuki was supposed to tell her.

"Stupid blond loud mouth!" Natsuki roared out loud. She pushed back from her seat and planned on attacking Haruka but with Shizuru holding her hand, she just couldn't move drastically.

Outside the meeting room, the employees that passed by the meeting room had stopped from their track when they heard everyone inside yelling some curses and some was trying to calm the loud cursing voice which sounded like their boss, Fenrir.

In the end, everyone ran out of the meeting room all pale-faced and dragging Haruka away from the fuming blunette.

Saturday came by very fast and tiring for the Lupus president. Ever since Haruka had blurted out the whole 'Marriage on the island' plan, her fiancée had been showering her with a mind blasting love-making session in the evening and a tiring wedding accessory hunting.

The whole island was the same except for the small villa that had been constructed near the lake. The villa was the reason why Natsuki was always going to Punishment Island. She wanted the villa to be there for the wedding and their honeymoon. The villa was decorated with white, blue and violet decorations for the wedding and near the lake stood the pedestal where the priest had conducted the ceremony of the two. Just beside the villa is the catering that had prepared by Mai and her crew and which was being dined by everyone who was invited to the wedding.

With everyone being busy, Natsuki was seated at the grass near the lake with her back rested at the tree trunk behind her. She has a serene look on her face as beside her sat her now wedded wife, Shizuru.

"I guess I'm lucky…" Natsuki said out loud.

Shizuru, who was silently savouring their alone time, looked at Natsuki. "Is there something the matter my wolf?" she asked sweetly. She took Natsuki's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

The blunette smiles back at Shizuru and pulled her close. She could still feel the nervousness she felt when the two of them stood before everyone and said their 'I do'. "nothing… I'm just saying I'm lucky that I saved you from drowning a year ago and let you stay here."

Shizuru giggled and cuddled closer to Natsuki. "that reminds me, this island doesn't suit its name anymore." She placed a finger over her lower lip and put up a thinking look.

"Oh? What's on your mind then Shizuru?"

The brunette smiled and gave Natsuki a quick kiss on the lips. After the kiss she snuggled close to Natsuki's arms again and held Natsuki's arms that are wrapped around her. "Fate Island." She whispered.

* * *

**omake:**

**Natsuki: oi Zaki! why the heck did you took this time in updating?! *death glare at Zaki***

**Zaki-kun: *drinking coffee* busy...**

**Natsuki: busy?! you didn't even do a thing about your system program!**

**Zaki-kun: *looks at Natsuki, placed the code geass mug (bought it for 20 php and its original) to the table* who said i was busy with that? **

**Natsuki: you weren't? then why didn't you update faster if you weren't busy with it? you weren't with....  
**

**Zaki-kun: *covers Natsuki's mouth, blush* err... i wasn't! SHIZURU! NATSUKI SAID SHE'LL TAKE YOU TO HER APARTMENT AND DO WILD THINGS!**

**-Shizuru suddenly appears and pulls Natsuki-**

**Shizuru: ara, then lets go Nat-su-ki?  
**

**Natsuki: i'll get you for this Zaki! no-no Shizuru not here at the lobby...**

**....**

**...**

**Natsuki:*echo* Zaki-kun i'm so gonna tell her your secret!**

**Zaki-kun: hope Shizuru would keep her quiet... coffee readers? ^w^**

**omake #2**

**Zaki-kun: *reading reviews* wow im happy readers lilke... okay not all readers like my work... not new...**

**secret author1: wtf?! why did that reviewer said something lame as that?!**

**secret author2: holy sh*t! does anyone care about the construction of each sentence? i thought all of us fanfic readers/authors care only for the story and less with the grammar.**

**Zaki-kun: *patting the two secret authors* hey it's okay... *sinister smile* its soooo okay... atleast i still have fans... right? guys? guys?**

**-two authors left zaki with pitch forks in their hands-**

**Zaki-kun: oi! moral support here! mou they're gone...**


End file.
